


Shawn Mendes Blurbs

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Dad AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Shawn, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 44,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Here you will find all of my little blurbs written for Shawn from my Tumblr. Throughout this book, there will include smut, angst, fluff, and fantasy content (werewolves and such in some blurbs). None of these follow on from the other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with Shawn.

 

He was clingy. 

More so than usual, but in the way that made your heart leap with love and joy. 

From the second he arrived at your apartment, he was yet to leave your side.

You knew after releasing his three singles and being bombarded with interviews and publicity, all he wanted was to rest, but he seemed a little needier.

The pair of you lay on your couch, limbs tangled and several blankets cuddling into your bodies. 

Shawn had his head resting on your chest, your fingers gently combing through his luscious curls. 

Both your attention were focused on the TV that displayed a rerun of Friends.

It was dark out, the rain splattering against the windows as the dim light of the TV illuminated the room occasionally as you noticed the clock that hung on the wall of the TV. 

11:39 PM. 

“You wanna go to bed?” You asked Shawn in a gentle tone, scratching at his scalp and he mumbled something incoherent into your (his) shirt.

“Shawn.” You spoke again, earning his full attention now as he rubbed his cheek against your chest and slowly looked up with hooded eyes. 

You pouted down at him, taking in his sleepy eyes and warm cheeks. 

“Baby, come on. Let’s go to bed.” You suggested once more, watching as Shawn just stared at you with squinted eyes.

He didn’t reply, so you gently pushed him off you and stood from the couch, turning off the TV when you felt two large arms snake around your middle. 

He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, his hot breath fanning over your skin as he followed you like a lost puppy.

He shuffled behind you into the bathroom, blindly brushing his teeth beside you until you both climbed into your bed.  

Shawn was quick to cuddle into you again, head on your chest and arms around your waist protectively and you continued to play with his curls.

“I love you, so so much,” Shawn mumbled against you, giving your frail body a gentle squeeze and you smiled down at him. 

“I love you, too. You’re cute when you’re clingy.” You noted with a soft smile, your spare hand holding his as he rubbed his thumb across your hand. 

“Hmm. You’re always cute, cutie. My cutie.” Shawn had grumbled back, his words muffled but you still caught onto what he was saying. 

You just chuckled in response, closing your eyes and shuffling down the bed so you could hold him in your arms.

 


	2. Blowjob (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Shawn a blowjob.

He was panting, swallowing back his moans and grunts, fingers tangled in your locks as he gently shoved your mouth further down his cock. 

You stared up at him through your lashes, moaning around his thick length as he hit the back of your throat and you swallowed him.

“Fuck, baby. Just like that.” Shawn seethed through gritted teeth, head rolling back as he jutted his hips against your face.

You placed your hands flat on his thighs, allowing him to fuck your mouth as you choked and gagged on him.

“Shit, shit, shit! Babe, fuck! I’m gonna cum, holy fucking shit. You’re so good to me.” He spurred on, pulling out of your mouth quickly and wrapping his large hand around his soaked cock.

You caught your breath, humming at the sight of him touching himself and you nibbled at your bottom lip, shuffling closer on your knees and letting him sit his lip on your bottom lip.

You grinned up at Shawn, your warm tongue swirling over his slit and he winced out in pleasure. 

“Mm, look at that cock. Are you gonna cum for me, Shawn? Gonna cum all over me?” You whined filthily, taking his cock in your hand and pumping as fast as you could while sucking on his tip.

Shawn grunted loudly, jaw dropped as he watched you take him. 

“Mm. Gonna cum all over you. Feels so good.” He’d cried out, cock twitching in your mouth as you let him pull out, watching him pump himself over you face as you stared up at him with a satisfied grin.

You parted your lips, sticking your tongue out as Shawn spurted hot ribbons of cum all over your chest and face, a string of moans and profanities falling from his lips and sounding through your ears. 

“Oh fuck, baby!” Shawn cried out as you wrapped your lips around him and sucked him dry, gently cradling his balls before he carefully pulled you to your feet.

Shawn smashed his lips against yours, hand snaking between your legs as his middle finger played with your pussy, swirling in your juices. 

You moaned against his lips. 

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Shawn whispered against your lips before pulling away with a deep breath and gently laid you on the bed.

He sat by your ankles, a smirk growing as he licked his lips eagerly. 

“Now, open your legs and show me that pretty pussy, baby.”

 


	3. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is your knight in black skinny jeans.

 

You were a hot mess, the both of you were. So when you both somehow became separated during the night, neither of you were all that surprised. 

While Shawn leaned against the bar with a few friends, you danced the night away with yours.

The beat of the music consumed you, the neat liquor running through your veins as you continued to sway your hips with your friends. 

You giggled at something they’d said, Shawn watching you with flushed cheeks and a loving smile. 

He nodded along to something Brian had said, not really listening.

As Shawn noticed an unfamiliar face approach you, he visibly tensed; his grasp on the glass tightening and his jaw clenched. 

He continued to watch with weary eyes as you smiled sheepishly at the strange man that towered over you.

Shawn knew that the smile you offered was a friendly one that suggested you weren’t interested and that you were in slight discomfort. 

Your friends gradually scattered off to do their own thing and left you with the brooding man.

“Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing here alone?” He’d slurred into your ear, voice dripping with intoxication and his firm arms snaked around your waist. 

You shuffled uncomfortably, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp as you cleared your throat.

“I’m not alone. My boyfriend and my friends are here.” You replied, slightly disgusted and his grip on you tightened. 

Due to your intoxicated state, you had little strength to push him off you, and your vision was quick to blur.

“Boyfriend, huh? Bet I could fuck you better than him.”

“I very much doubt that. Now get your dirty fucking hands off my girl.” Shawn’s soft yet firm voice bellowed behind you, and you felt yourself quickly relax. 

You squirmed out of his hold and scrambled to Shawn’s side and he immediately held you close to him.

The stranger scoffed and stumbled backward, wandering off and tripping over his own feet. 

Shawn turned to you, cupping your cheeks in his large palms as you stare up at him.

“You okay?” He asks softly, thumbs gently rubbing the soft skin beneath your eyes as he studied your features. 

You shake your head. 

“Can we go home?” You mumbled, cuddling yourself into his chest and he rubbed your back soothingly.

“Yeah, come on, baby. Let’s go home.”

 


	4. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Shawn's friends for the first time.

“They’re gonna love you, just chill,” Shawn whispered soothingly into your ear at the sound of knocking on his apartment door.

He’d invited the guys over for the game and insisted that you stayed over and joined them 

You’d met Geoff and Teddy before, but tonight you’d be meeting the rest of them. All at once. 

Shawn threw you an excited grin as he opened the door, but you were quick to somewhat occupy yourself with your laptop in an attempt to make you feel less awkward. 

The condo was quickly flooding with cheers and conversation, the loud ruckus of young men filling your ears as they bombarded their way onto the couch, happily sitting beside you. 

“Y/N!” Geoff called out, catching your attention and you umped up and gave him a quick hug. 

“Hey, Geoff. Congrats on that award, man.” You praised happily, watching him blush and bite back a grin.

Shawn wrapped his arms around your middle from behind, pecking your neck and spinning you both so you faced his friends.

They all gazed at you with knowing eyes and smug smiles.

“Boys, you can finally meet my girl.” He stated proudly, your stomach flipping at his words and you blushed in slight embarrassment. 

“Baby, this is Brian, Matt, and Scott. Zubin’s at home with his new bubba.” Shawn explained as he introduced you to each of his friends. 

You smiled tightly, waving your hand awkwardly as you said hello. 

“She might look shy, but she’ll beat your ass at ping pong and that pie eating contest.” Geoff butted in, earning a howl of laughter from you all as you set yourself between Matt and Shawn. 

Brian peered over Matt’s shoulder, getting a look at the screen of your computer. 

“You’re in school?” Brian quipped, almost scoffed, actually.

“College, actually. Already been offered a place in three of the highest private Law firms in Canada.” You corrected.

The entire condo fell silent, Shawn grinning to himself as he took a swig of his beer and proudly wrapped an arm around your shoulder. 

Brian cleared his throat, shuffling in his seat and turning to you. 

“Three? How the fuck did you get into three of them?” Brian gasps, eyes wide as he watches you type away in complete shock. 

“She works hard, Brian. Something you’d know nothing about.” Geoof butted in, earning a chuckle from the boys as you took a sip of Shawn’s drink, handing it back to him. 

Shawn smirked at you. “Yeah, but she plays harder, eh baby?” He winked at you, causing you to grin but roll your eyes at his comment. 

You clapped your hands once, rubbing your palms together as you got comfy in Shawn’s side. 

“Pizza’s will be here in a half hour, the beer’s in the fridge, Karen’s famous lasagne is in the oven, now can we please put the game on?” You questioned.

Knocking your feet up onto the table and getting comfy with Shawn and a beer, the boys all stared at you in awe, wondering where you’d been all Shawn’s life, and where _they_ could find someone like you. 


	5. Love in Jamaica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love and in Jamaica at the same time is more than you could ask for.

 

You’d never been to Jamaica, never really traveled at all for that matter, so when Shawn asked you to join him and the team, you were more than happy to oblige. 

The first night there, you all went to dinner, deciding that tomorrow you could spend the whole day exploring while Shawn worked on the album.

But the morning was quick to come, and the beautiful sunlight shone through the tall windows, a wonderful golden glow setting across the assets of the room and your soft features as you stirred in your sleep. 

A large arm that wrapped around your waist held you tighter the more you shifted, which ultimately woke you up even more.

You couldn’t help the smile that crept upon your face at the sight in which you woke up to. 

Your curly haired man cuddled into you in a blissful sleep, the gorgeous view of the clear blue sea and sky. 

You felt like you were in heaven, you never wanted to leave.

While you continued to admire the view from the bed, Shawn had stirred in his own sleep and woken at the absence of you in his arms. 

He was quick to find you though, perched on the end of the bed as you watched the view with such love and adoration.

It was the way he looked at you. Like you were the most gorgeous thing he’d ever set his eyes on. And, you were. 

As he watched you, he couldn’t help but want to protect you from the harsh realities of the world, he wanted to care for you always, to love you entirely.

An overwhelming feeling was quick to overpower him and he lurched forward, tackling you into his arms as you yelped out a laugh and cuddled into his chest. 

“Well good morning to you, too.” You greeted with a soft laugh.

You now lay on your back, Shawn’s arms around you and his head on your chest. 

“Mm, mornin’ baby.” He’d hummed back sleepily, pulling you closer to him and your hands found purchase in his curls.

You hummed back. “You okay, handsome?” He stirred at your words, now looking up at you with sleepy eyes and swollen lips as he nodded his head.

“I just love you, a lot.” He explained, your heart swelling and you pulled him into a passionate kiss as your hands squashed his cheeks together.

“Mm, I love you.” You whispered back against his lips as you felt him smile against yours. 

You pulled away hesitantly, stroking his cheek gently before rising from the bed. 

Before you could take even one step away, you were pulled back into the sheets with a squeal, your laugh echoing through the room along with Shawn’s playful grunts. 

“No, not goin’ anywhere. Gonna love on you all day long.”


	6. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the sex is that good

“Oh, wow,” Shawn swallowed another moan as he rolled beside you, hand on his chest that beaded with sweat as he caught his breath.

“ _Oh wow_ indeed. That _thing_ you did, with uh, with your tongue… oh _fuck_.” You reminisced what his magical touch had done just moments ago. 

Shawn chuckled in achievement to himself as you curled into his side, still panting for breath. 

“You’re so fucking good to me, babe. Honestly, I don’t want any other pussy, ever.” He breathed.

You let out an obnoxious laugh, not caring how loud you were or the fact that you were both still naked and covered in cum. 

Shawn turned to you, half his pink-tinted face sinking into the pillow as you grinned at him. 

“I wanna marry you.” Shawn blurted out, your eyes widening as a grin tore onto your lips.

You shook your head. “Damn, was the sex that good?” You teased, but Shawn cupped your face in his palms.

“I’m in love with you, Y/N. I wanna fucking marry you.” He spoke again, his voice more sincere and you could feel how serious he was.

You swallowed back your doubts and gently nodded your head. 

“Okay,” You whisper, watching his grin growing as he pulled you into a hungry kiss.

“I’ll get you a big ass diamond ring tomorrow and get down on one knee. I promise you, I’ll do it perfectly for you-”

You silenced him with another heated kiss, smiling at him as you pulled away, shaking your head.

“No, this, right here, is perfect.” You whispered, your heart swelling with love and adoration for the curly-haired singer beside you. 

He kissed you softly once more, hands gentle, as though you were made of glass.

“Wanna seal the deal in the shower?” He rasped against your lips.

You could feel that same pooling between your legs.

“Last one there cums last.”


	7. Studio Fun (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just couldn't wait until you got home.

The studio was empty, nothing but the soft breathing of Y/N and Shawn as she finished listening to his newest single he wanted to show her. 

Shawn turned to Y/N with hopeful eyes. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked but she sat there completely speechless with the familiar pooling in her panties.

She bit her lip, containing her smirk and sauntering over to him. 

Shawn grinned at her, knowing that face all too well as he wrapped his arms around her middle. 

Her hands found purchase in his curls as she hummed to herself, softly kissing the man before her.

His large hands found her ass as he squeezed tauntingly. 

Y/N pulled away. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you sounded in that song?” She whispered, a darkness swarming her once bright eyes and Shawn grinned. 

“Oh really?” He asked cockily, biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Uh huh.” She mumbled, hands roaming his covered chest before she found his pants and fumbled with the zip and button. 

Shawn stared up at her in awe. 

“Are you serious?” he asked with such excitement, it almost made her laugh at him.

She just nodded her head. 

“Why not? It’s only us, and I don’t think I can wait until we get home.” Y/N’s voice was practically dripping with sex by now, and Shawn wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her.

In the midst of Shawn admiring her boldness, she’d already tugged his pants to his ankles and was waiting on his knees. 

He gawked down at her, squirming in his seat as she palmed his hard on through his thin boxers.

Shawn took a shaky breath. 

“Oh fuck, you’re really doing this, aren’t you?” He swallowed back a moan as Y/N took his thick shaft into her hand and kitten licked his tip, staring up at the man she loved as his hand found purchase in her hair.

She slowly sucked on his head, twirling her tongue around it and as she took him further into her mouth. 

Shawn let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of her wet lips around him, reveling in the way she hollowed her cheeks.

“Y/N, fuck. Baby, oh shit.” Shawn whimpered as he pushed himself further into her mouth until he was fucking her throat, loving the sound of her gagging around his cock until he pulled around and came all over her face.

“Jesus Christ!” Shawn near screamed, the sound music to Y/N’s ears as she gasped for breath and wiped Shawn’s cum from her. 

He pulled her back up to her feet, kissing her passionately before slapping her ass.

“Holy fuck, I’m going to ruin you.”


	8. Pink Hoodie (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is tired of you stealing his clothes.

You’d stolen yet another one of Shawn’s sweaters, and he was less than happy about it. 

Although he loved to see you wearing his clothes, he was running out of sweaters and shirts and had very little to wear. 

He watched you from the couch as you pottered about in the kitchen, playing with the strings of his pink hoodie as he sussed out many ways of getting it back.

“Hey, baby?” Shawn called out, watching you turn to him with raised eyebrows and a soft smile. 

Damn that smile. 

He squinted at you, chewing the inside of his cheek and you tilted your head at him.

“Everything okay?” You asked in concern at his sudden silence. 

Shawn just watched you. 

Fuck, you looked good in his clothes. 

“Can I have my hoodie back?” He blurted out, your eyebrows shooting to your hairline and you smiled slyly.

“Sure. Which one?” You smiled, approaching Shawn on the couch as you straddled his lap; one leg either side of him. 

He held your hips. 

“The one you’re wearing.” He mentioned, causing you to frown at his words and pout at your boyfriend.

“But the pink one’s my favorite. You have like two others in your closet?” You argued, causing Shawn to look at you in fake shock. 

“Oh, I do? I’m surprised you haven’t taken them yet too.” He gasped sarcastically, your jaw dropping at his words.

You scrambled off his lap, hands on your hips as a smirk gree on your face.

“You want it back? Fine, come and get it.“ You taunted, watching Shawn’s face light up before you took off in a sprint.

It was no use, though. 

Shawn had grabbed you within seconds and tore the hoodie off your body, eyes widening as you stood there half naked, breasts standing proudly on your chest as you span around to turn your back him.

Shawn grabbed you before you could wander off, your back to his chest and the hoodie long forgotten as his paw-like hands roamed your stomach and gently massaged your breasts.

You let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of his hands on your warm skin. 

"Maybe I’ll take these off, too.” He muttered, fingers dipping into the waistband of your leggings before he let the elastic ping back against your skin.

“Maybe you should.” You whispered back, your head resting on his shoulder as he toyed with your leggings. 

You grew impatient with his teasing, spinning around so your chest was flushed against him as you wound your arms around his neck. 

“I’m tired of your teasing, Shawn. You got what you wanted, now give me what I want.” You whispered seductively against his lips, your fingers getting lost in his jungle of curls. 

He held you close to you.

“And what exactly is it you want?” Shawn rasped back, hands kneading your ass as you gasped in pleasure.

“You.”


	9. Face Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn comes home and asks to do a facemask with you.

He’s had a long day, hadn’t spoken to you in hours because he’d been so busy. 

It was almost midnight when he got out of the studio, but he wanted to stop by your apartment. 

Figured he’d sleep better with you anyway. 

He usually does.

He expected to see you cuddled up in your bed, fast asleep. 

But when he finally entered your room, the bed was made and you were nowhere to be seen. 

It wasn’t until Shawn noticed your bathroom light on that he realized you were in there.

“Baby?” He called out softly, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket before approaching the bathroom. 

You popped your head out at the sound of his voice, a beaming slime tugging on your lips at the sight of your sleepy boyfriend.

“What’re you doing here?” You asked softly, moving backward as Shawn entered your bathroom. 

He smiled down at you, your hair pinned back and a black facemask smeared over your skin.

Shawn gently pecked your lips. 

“Missed my girl. What’s on your face?” He asked, grabbing the bottle on the counter as you sat just beside the sink. 

He pried your legs open a little and stood between them, brows furrowed as he read the instructions on the back.

You played with his curls, loving the feeling of his large hand on your soft thigh, and having him so close to you. 

Shawn looked up at you.

“Do me one.” He smiled, handing you the tube as you laughed at his enthusiasm.

You grabbed a hair band, helping him to pin his curls back as you began to smear the cool paste on his warm skin. 

“S'cold.” He mumbled softly, eyes closing as you massaged it into his face. 

“I know.” You whispered back, concentrating on not getting it too close to his hair.

Shawn just watched you in awe, a soft smile on his lips at the sight of you. He was fucked, completely and utterly fucked. 

“Damn, I love you.” He whispered when you were finished, causing you to blush beneath the mask.

“I love you, too.” You replied, arms around his neck as he pressed a kiss to your lips. 

“We look like inverted pandas.” He chuckled, causing you to roll your head back and roar with laughter.

Shawn pressed his lips to yours continuously, groaning playfully when you smiled before he pulled away. 

“Fuck! It’s getting all tight. Is that supposed to happen?” He panicked, eyes frantic as you howled in laughter, shaking your head.

You began to peel off your dry mask, Shawn watching in pure amazement as you pulled it all off. 

He grinned at you, cupping your soft cheeks in his hands and kissing your squashed lips. 

“There’s that beautiful face.” You blushed, kissing him back before he pulled away.

“Can I take this off now? I’m bored.”


	10. Stress Relief (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn helps you de-stress.

Shawn knew you were stressed from the moment you walked through his apartment door an hour ago. 

You’d been unusually quiet and tired and he hated to see you like it. 

Shawn waited for you on his bed as you wandered out of the bathroom, drying your damp hair with a towel as you wore nothing but one of Shawn’s large shirts.

He grinned at you, making grabby hands and ushering you onto the bed. 

Once you sat down with a sigh, Shawn laid you on your back, hovering over your gorgeous body and kissing your lips so softly you could melt. 

You hummed against his lips as his hand snuck between your legs, immediately finding your pussy as he rubbed small circles on your clit.

His tongue danced with yours, teeth biting your bottom lip as your breathing began to increase and you found yourself squirming under his touch. 

“You need to relax, baby. Let me help you relax.” Shawn whispered into your neck as he sucked on the soft skin.

You whimpered quietly, head falling into the pillows as Shawn kissed your lips once more as he dipped a finger into your wet core. 

“Open your pretty legs for me, honey. Wanna taste you. Wanna make you feel better.” He rasped, the sound only making you wetter as you parted your legs and he slowly descended down your body.

Shawn was quick to place his lips against your clit, gently kissing and licking as you let out a sigh of pleasure. 

Your hands found his curls, tangling them and tugging his head closer to your dripping cunt.

Shawn noticed your sudden change in mood and dragged his tongue from your entrance up to your clit, making sure to lick every inch in between. 

“Oh, yes. Just like that, Shawn. Fuck.” You whimpered, head rolling back into the pillows and your hips bucking into his face.

Shawn groaned against your pussy, the vibrations adding to the overwhelming pleasure of his lips on you. 

He lapped you up, sucking and slurping profusely as he held you down with a hand on your stomach.

With his free hand, Shawn through it between your legs, teasing your entrance before inserting two long digits and curling them against your walls. 

Your whole body quivered in euphoria, your moans becoming uncontrollable at both his tongue and fingers working their blinding magic.

“I’m gonna cum, oh God, I’m gonna cum!” Yo cried out, thrusting into his face as he picked up the pace, sucking harder on your clit and curling his fingers deeper within you. 

Shawn growled against your cunt again, the vibrations shooting directly through your clit and you cried out.

He knew you’d usually last longer, but he also knew that because you were so stressed you’d cum harder.

With one final suck and thrust, your body was sent into an overwhelming downfall as you came on his tongue and fingers, crying out as your body shook beneath your touch.

Softly, Shawn cleaned you up with your tongue, loving the taste of you as you came down from your high and caught your breath. 

He pressed a soft kiss to your oversensitive bundle of nerves before climbing up your body and brushing your matted hair from your face.

He grinned down at you as you offered a lazy smile, puckering your lips, telling him you wanted a kiss, which he happily gave you. 

“Now, get some sleep, honey.”


	11. Mornings with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Shawn is your favourite thing to do.

You stirred in your sleep at the feeling of soft lips gently kissing your cheek, a smile growing on your face immediately. 

You giggled quietly, eyes peeling open as you noticed the curly haired man hovering above you. 

“Mm, mornin’ sleeping beauty.” He rasped, nose brushing against yours before he gently pecked your lips.

“Morning, baby.” You mumbled back, cuddling into his side and he held you tightly. 

“Damn, your hair smells good,” Shawn commented, inhaling the sweet scent of your strawberry shampoo. 

“It’s called shampoo.” You teased, snuggling yourself closer to him and Shawn let out a soft chuckle.

“Fuck, my girl is fine as hell, _and_ got an attitude, eh?” You snorted at this, shaking your head and climbing so you now straddled his torso. 

“Mm, deal with it, gorgeous.” You hummed back, lips softly massaging his and he grinned against your lips.

“Jesus Christ, your lips are so soft.” He whimpered, a smile growing on your face as you kissed him again. 

“Yeah? So are yours.” You complimented back, your tongue swiping against his and he hummed again.

“I love your nose.” He mentioned between kisses, causing a blush to break out upon your cheeks. 

“I love your eyes, they’re so gorgeous and captivating.” You whispered back, Shawn’s hands roaming over your back and ass.

“I love your body, the way it moves against mine.” The kiss became hungrier by the second, and before you knew it, Shawn flipped you both over and hovered over your flustered body.

Your hands found his curls. 

“I love your messy curls.” You near gushed, fingers gripping his luscious locks as he kneed your legs open. 

“I love you.” He spoke gently, pausing for a moment and staring into your eyes. 

You smiled softly. 

“I love you, too, baby.” Your voice was just as soft, but a shriek tore through your throat when he ground his hips into yours.

Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the feeling of something rather stiff poking against your clothed pussy. 

“Well hello there.” You wiggled your eyebrows teasingly, Shawn laughing obnoxiously before slamming his lips into yours and allowed you both to get lost in your excitement.


	12. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally understand why his fans call him 'soft'.

Your fingers tangled in his curls, nails massaging his scalp as you focused your entire attention on the show that was playing on the TV in front of you. 

You and Shawn had only been together a few months and he was currently visiting while he had a few weeks back home before he had to go on the road again.

Sometime after he arrived, the pair of you ended up cuddled into one another on the couch, Shawn’s head in your lap while you played with his gorgeous curls. 

You didn’t want to wake him, you had never seen someone look so beautifully peaceful, and you wanted to soak it all in.

Who knew how long it would be before he could visit again.

When something shocking occurred on the show, you halted all movements, including your relaxing massage on Shawn’s scalp. 

He stirred in his light slumber, groaning huskily before he finally gazed up at you with sleepy eyes.

“Fuck, did I fall asleep? Why didn’t you wake me? God, I’m sorry.” You silenced his unnecessary apologies with a giggle and bent down to press a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Shh, you look adorable. Now I see what your fans mean when they call you soft.” Your words made him breathe out a laugh as he sat up and brushed your hair out of your face.

“Hmm, you missed.” He whispered, and you furrowed your eyebrows at his words. 

Your confusion disappeared however when Shawn kissed your lips ever so gently and cradled the back of your head in his hand, smiling into the kiss as he pulled you closer to him.


	13. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn comes home to you dancing in the kitchen.

He hadn’t been home in almost two weeks, was traveling so much for the secret sessions and promo for the album release.

He promised he’d be back home in Toronto a day before the release.

He wanted to be with you when it came out.

Wanted to watch you react to every song. 

You were cleaning up the apartment, his new song blaring through the speaks in the kitchen as you danced around.

“Get a little excited. Baby, when I think about you!” You screeched out, voice unable to reach the pitch he had.

“Yeah, when I think about you!” Shawn had sung out with flushed cheeks and warm eyes.

Youn spun around, squealing at the sight of him in his YOUTH hoodie before jumping into his arms. 

“Oh, what you’re doin’ to me.” He hummed into your ear, swaying your both back and forth.

Before you knew it, the pair of you were dancing around his kitchen island, Shawn head bopping to the beat as you swayed your hips with your hands in the air.

 


	14. Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with Shawn.

You were snuggled into his side, strong arms around your waist as your small one was flung across his middle. 

Legs were intertwined, ankles gently rubbing against one another’s beneath the sheets.

The night was silent, all that could be heard were the soft thumps of his beating heart. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” You mumbled into his chest, snuggling closer and his grip on you tightened.

“Hm, me too, baby,” Shawn whispered hoarsely back, his large tattooed hand gently rubbing up and down your bare back.  

You sighed to yourself.

“Moments like this just makes everything so much better. Makes me forget about all the stress and worries of reality.”

Shawn remained silent, listening closely to your tired words. 

“But then it hurts when it’s all I remember when you’re not here.” Your voice began to waver, and Shawn could tell you were on the verge of tears. 

Shawn held you closer, gently cooing you to calm you down.

“I know, darling. It hurts me too. I just wanna hold you every night, but I’m always halfway across the world.” He sympathized, pressing a gentle kiss to your head.

“But I’m here now, and that’s what matters.” Shawn reminded you, squeezing you gently as you snuggled into his naked chest and pressed a soft kiss to his skin. 

“You’re right, you’re here now.” 


	15. French Girls | Artist!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn asks you to paint him.

“Just sit still, you’re worse than Prince George and Princess Charlotte, and they’re kids!” 

Shawn giggled at your statement, scratching his nose with his knuckles to relieve the evergrowing itch. 

You huffed at him again, hands on your hips as you gave him a pointed glare, paintbrush in the other hand. 

Shawn grinned at you. 

“Paint me like one of your french girls.” He teased, posing mockingly on the plush couch as you gently kicked his shin. 

He laughed again. 

“I still can’t believe you got to paint the Royal Family.” He gushed, getting comfy on the cushions as you resumed your position behind the easel. 

You hummed.

“Now I’m back home in my cramped condo, painting my child of a boyfriend.” You quipped, hiding the smile that tugged at your lips as he feigned hurt.

“I think you mean your _rockstar_ child of a boyfriend.” Shawn tried to correct you sassily, earning a subtle eye roll from you as you continued the soft strokes of your brush.

Shawn watched you work silently, your tongue peeking out from between your plump lips as you knitted your eyebrow in concentration. 

You were covered in paints and pastels, your painting dungarees ruined from your years of painting, but you always refused to throw them out.

Shawn loved that about you, your passion for your work. 

“Baby,” Shawn whispered softly, snapping you from your concentration and he stared at you with soft eyes. 

“What’s wrong? You okay?” You asked gently, curious as to what was going on in that pretty little head of his. 

“I just love you, so fucking much.”

You blushed profusely, shaking your head lightly.

“I love you too, baby. Now shut up and sit still, I’m almost done.”


	16. Squirt (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn makes you squirt for the first time.

Your body shook uncontrollably, screams and cries tearing through your chest and bouncing off the walls of your dark bedroom. 

Shawn pounded into you, fingers relentlessly pinching and rubbing your oversensitive clit.

Already made you cum three times, was convinced you’d have a fourth one in you, but your body wasn’t so sure.

“Shawn, I can’t!” You sobbed out, clutching his massive biceps as he bit into your shoulder in pleasure.

You didn’t want him to stop, but you couldn’t handle the overwhelming pleasure anymore. 

A sudden flood of insane euphoria swallowed you whole, consuming your entire being as you let out several choked sobs. 

Shawn pulled out of you with a sharp hiss, a pornographic cry slipping from his tongue as he watched your juices soak him and the sheets.

You withered sensitively, panting for breath as you came down from your blinding high and your hands searched for Shawn. 

“Holy fucking shit, baby!” Shawn gaped at you, in total shock and awe of what he’d just witnessed.

You struggled to sit up as you noticed the soaked sheets and last droplets of cum that dripped down Shawn’s throbbing shaft. 

“I just made you… oh my God… babe, you just - that was…” He couldn’t find the words he wanted to say, too caught up in what had just happened. 

“Holy shit.” You gasped out, realizing what you’d done and how Shawn literally came at the sight. 

“Baby, I made you squirt, oh God. That was so fucking hot.” Shawn breathed out. 

He rolled on top of you, kissing your swollen lips tenderly and holding you flushed cheeks in his large palms. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier. Jesus fucking Christ.” 


	17. Young Woman | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter gets her period for the first time, and Shawn is the only one there.

“Dad!” Alayna yelled out to Shawn, panic flooding in her eyes as she stared at the dark red stain that sunk into the white plush couch. 

“In the kitchen, honey. What’s wrong?” He called back, stirring the rice in the pan as Gracie gurgled to herself, chubby fingers tugging at her pacifier. 

“I, uh… I need your help.” She called back wearily, ideally preferring her mother to be helping her through this, but you were away on business. 

“What is it? What do you need my help-” Shawn trailed off as he entered the living room and caught sight of the red stain. 

His eyes grew wide, boring into his little girl that was now growing into a young woman. 

“Oh… OH. Oh, okay. Uh, okay… fuck. Shit, oh shit, okay.” He panicked, hands in his hair as his eyes frantically scanned the room. 

Alayna stared at her dad, her fear only growing at his reaction.

She knew what was going on, you’d had the talk with her years ago, but it was scary now that you weren’t home to help her through it.

Her twat of a father would have to do. 

“Okay, okay. Shawn, calm down. Just like when Y/N gets her period. Don’t freak out, don’t freak out.”

Alayna watched her father talk to himself, her own nerves sinking in and she cried out to him. 

“Dad! I don’t know what to do. I don’t… I don’t have any… you know…” Alayna was beyond embarrassed, not entirely comfortable telling her Dad this stuff. 

“Shit, okay. Uh, Raul! Get your ass down here and watch Gracie. Keep an eye on the rice, too!” Shawn yelled out to his eldest child. 

The sixteen-year-old waddled down the stairs, eyes glued to his phone as he entered the kitchen. 

Shawn ushered Alayna up the stairs, throwing a blanket over the couch to quickly hide the stain from his kids. 

He followed her into your room, ushering her into the bathroom and rooting through your drawers until he found a small basket of pads and tampons. 

Shawn gave the entire basket to Alayna, turning her shoulder and gently shoving her into her bedroom.

”Take a shower and get in some pajamas. You know how to use them?” He asked, pointing to the basket.

She nodded her head, eyes glossing over but Shawn pulled her into him and kissed her forehead.

“You go get cleaned up, I’ll make you some of Mum’s favorite hot chocolate and clean up the sofa.”

Alayna nodded her head, closing her bedroom door and Shawn turned back to the stairs with wide eyes.

“Raul! Call your Mum!”


	18. Love at Its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shawn bicker like a married couple.

“You know, we would’ve had more room if we did this in the bedroom.” You yelped out when Shawn accidentally yanked on your hair with his elbow.

He jolted up, holding your head in his hands for a moment before kissing your hair. 

“Do you ever stop complaining? That’s all I ever hear…” He trailed off with a sigh, fluffing his pillow beside you before laying on the hard floor. 

“Not my fault you’re a stupid fucking asshat.” You grumbled back, cuddling into his side and he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Should’ve listened to me, you know. Told you not to take down the bed ‘til the new one got here.” You reminded him, Shawn rolling his eyes at your words but pulled you closer to him. 

“You’re so fucking annoying. Would you just be quiet, for like, two seconds?” He huffed out, and now it was your turn to roll your eyes. 

It was silent for a few moments, the both of you closing your eyes in an attempt to get some sleep before you piped up again.

“Gonna have a bad back tomorrow.” You grumbled under your breath.

Shawn jumped up, allowing you to roll onto your back as he grabbed his pillow and blanket. 

“I’m sleeping on the fucking balcony!” He yelled out, walking away from you and muttering profanities under his breath.

“You’re so childish!” You called back after him, folding your hands over your chest.

“ _You’re so childish!_ ” Shawn mimicked back from the bedroom, voice high and taunting and you scoffed out a laugh. 

* * *

Shawn thudded back into the living room, pillow tucked under his arm and blanket dragging behind him. 

He looked like a child. 

He had been _acting_ like a child. 

You hadn’t noticed his presence until you felt his large body curl around your small frame, his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck. 

“What do you want?” You croaked out, voice raspy from not speaking for so long as you were dozing off into a light slumber.

Shawn nuzzled further into you. 

“Cuddles.” He mumbles sleepily, wrapping his arms around you.

You shifted in his hold, now facing him as you pressed a sweet kiss to his pink, plump lips before burying your head into his chest. 

“Love you, asshole.” You whispered, kissing his collarbone and he squeezed you gently.

“Love you, too, you fucking psycho.” 


	19. Thirst Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading thirst tweets with Shawn

 

You rolled your head back with laughter, clapping your hands while Shawn sat rigid, blushing profusely.

“Mendussy.” You cried out in amusement, falling back on the couch and Shawn slapped your ass playfully. 

“It’s not funny. It’s weird,” He mumbled, scrolling through the hundreds of tweets he was mentioned in.

You sat up and wiped away a few tears. 

“Shawn Mendes could punch me in the face and I’d apologize for hurting his hand.” He read out loud, eyebrows knitted as you choked on another laugh. 

Shawn shook his head.

“I’d lick Shawn Mendes’ asshole after a three-mile run if he asked me to.” You cried out in laughter yet again. 

“Daddy, use my face as a trampoline.” 

That was when you lost it, curling over in pain of laughing so hard.

Shawn threw his phone, shaking his head and watching as you tried to learn how to breathe again. 

you were a gasping mess, clutching your stomach in an attempt to ease the stitch that had formed on your side. 

Shawn shook his head and pulled you into his lap. 

“You can use _my_ face as a trampoline, babygirl.” He rasped in your ear, nibbling on your neck and you no longer found the situation.

He sounded so incredibly sexy, and you were so insanely turned on. 

You turned in his lap to straddle him, lips brushing against his. 

“Oh really, _Daddy_?” You whispered teasingly against his nose, your tongue swiping across his bottom lip. 

The thirst tweets were long forgotten about as Shawn smashed his lips into yours and tore your shirt from your body. 

 


	20. Redecorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn comes home to you redecorating the bedroom.

It was 2 AM when Shawn shuffled through the door to his condo, hauling his bags behind him. 

The apartment was silent, darkness swarming his tired body as he slowly trudged through the hall and toward the bedroom. 

He planned to stip to his boxers and jump into bed with you, knew you’d already be sleeping, keeping the bed warm.

However, when Shawn slowly opened the bedroom door, he was surprised to see you quickly pacing around the room as you rearranged a couple of the shelves. 

You hadn’t noticed his presence, far too focused on fixing the changes you’d made to the room in hopes of surprising Shawn when he got home. 

It wasn’t until you heard the rough croaks of a cough from behind you, that you jumped in your skin, startled by the noise.

You spun around, gasping in surprise at the sight of Shawn.

His curls were an unruly mess, sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips and a plain black tee hugging his torso and thick arms.

“No! No, no, no, no, no! You’re not supposed to be home yet! This was supposed to be a surprise! It’s not finished, the room’s still a mess. For fuck sake!” you threw your hands in the air, flopping onto the messed up sheets.

Shawn let out a halfhearted chuckle, shaking his head as his nest of curls shook atop his head. 

“How much coffee have you had?” he mumbled sleepily, closing the door and sluggishly wandering toward the bed, plopping down beside you. 

You were only in his shirt and a pair of his boxers, so you’d clearly had the bright idea of redecorating somewhere between the path of sleep and the ocean of caffeine you’d been consuming.

You grumble, “just a little,” shrugging your shoulders and curling into Shawn’s side. 

He was quick to pull you into him, reveling n the sweet scent of your coconut shampoo that filled his senses. 

“Happy you’re back though,” you mumbled into his chest, small arm flung over his waist as your small fingers gently drew invisible patterns on his side.

Shawn hummed, “I missed you, you know?” you hummed back at him, snuggling closer into his side.

“Missed you too, saw you last week, though,” your words were muffled by his shirt, but Shawn still managed to make out what you were saying.

He shrugged his shoulders, “still missed you.”

It was silent for a few moments, the both of you enjoying the peace and prosperity of one another’s company in your own home. 

“I know you’re still thinking about the mess. Stop, alright? We can do it tomorrow, just sleep, baby.”

You were long gone, knocked out into a deep slumber and Shawn couldn’t help but giggle at the soft snores that escaped your parted lips.

“Decorating really takes it out of you, eh?”


	21. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take care of Shawn when he's sick.

You fluffed the pillow behind him, hand gently pressing on his thick shoulder in an attempt to encourage him to lay back down. “Easy, baby,” you warned softly, slowing his movements or else his headache would grow worse. 

Shawn grumbled, “I am bein’ careful. Just come cuddle,” he pouted at you, his paw-like hands tugging at the hem of your sweater. You swatted his hand away gently, brushing his curls back and checking his temperature in the process.

You frowned. 

“You’re burning up again. Let me get you a cool towel or something, m’gonna make you some soup, okay?” you informed him in a soothing whisper, fingers gently untangling his curls.

Shawn kept his eyes shut tight, a sigh slipping from his lips as he reluctantly nodded his head. “Babe, can you bring me my phone, please?” his voice was dreadful, no longer soft and sweet. It used to slip from his tongue like silk, now it croaked through his throat like shards of glass.

You shook your head, “no, it’ll make your head worse,” you told him gently, soothingly playing with his wold curls. “You need some sleep, soup, and a little bit of medicine,” you tried to sound chirpier, but he only groaned at the loudness of your voice.

You pursed your lips and backed away from the couch his limp body occupied. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, alright?” you didn’t get a reply, your voice was probably beginning to frustrate him, so you backed into the kitchen and kept as quiet as possible. 

It was merely two minutes later when you heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps against the wooden floor approaching you. Before you could turn around, you were encompassed by two strong arms wrapping around your middle and the overwhelming scent of your gorgeous boyfriend. 

Shawn rested his chin in the crook of your neck, gently squeezing your torso. “Don’t worry ‘bout the soup, jus’ come cuddle with me,” his groggy voice mumbled into the wisps of your hair. You turned around in his grasp, disregarding the ingredients for his meal.

“You need to eat, baby,” you reminded him, cupping his rosy cheeks in your soft palms, and he nuzzled his face into your touch. Shawn groaned against your hand, “jus’ wanna cuddle,” and held you closer to him, intertwining his fingers behind you back so you couldn’t escape his embrace. 

Your hands fell to his flush chest as you stared up at him with loving eyes, “half an hour, then I want you to eat, deal?” you proposed, eyebrow cocked as he grinned into you.

Shawn nodded his head, clinging onto you as you struggled to guide you both to the bedroom. He was quick to fall on top of you as your knees his the back of the bed, a gruff groan tearing through his throat and you huffed to yourself. 

“Babe, you need to roll over or somethin’, can’t breathe,” you struggled out, gently pushing him onto his side of the bed, but Shawn was quick to pull you on top of him; your chests pressed tightly together as he wrapped his arms around your middle.

“Jus’ a little nap, baby, m’kay? Jus’ want some cuddles with my baby,” he mumbled, voice trailing off as Shawn quickly found himself slipping into a light slumber as you played with the boyish curls you loved so much. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips almost burning from the heat of his skin before you curled into his chest with a sigh, “sleep well, baby.” 


	22. Sick 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn takes care of you when you're sick.

 

“Are you comfy?” Shawn asked softly, not wanting to speak too loud and worsen your sore head. You nodded, “yeah, I’m okay, babe, honestly,” but, of course, Shawn didn’t listen and continued to tuck the blanket under your legs until you were trapped beneath it.

You grabbed his hand before he could tuck it further beneath your side, forcing him to look up at you with those hazel eyes you loved so much. “Shawn, seriously, I’m okay,” you explained slowly, hoping it would finally sink into that pretty little head of his.

He huffed, “shut up and let me take care of you, okay?” he pleaded, eyes drooping and lips pouting. He knew you wouldn’t be able to resist that look, and he used it to his advantage more times than not.

“I don’t need taking care of, Shawn, I’m ok-” you were quickly cut off as an ear-shattering cough tore through your throat and you threw you hand over your mouth.

Shawn shot up beside you, large hand gently rubbing your back and patting it to help you cough up the mucus that trapped your throat. “You sure about that?” he mumbled to himself, allowing you to catch your breath.

Shawn sat at the other end of the couch, tugging your legs up and resting them on his thighs as he pulled your fluffy socks off. You furrowed your eyebrows, “what are you doing?” you pondered, watching him gently pinch your pinkie toes. 

Shawn reached for the Vicks beside him, popping the cap and scooping a small amount on his index finger. You watched him carefully, flinching as the cool substance touched your warm skin. 

Shawn stifled a laugh, soothingly massaging the VapoRub into the bottom of your feet, “Mum used to do this for me when I was little and sick,” he explained as your eyes began to flutter closed at the relaxing feeling.

“Hmm, your Mom’s a wise woman,” you sighed in somewhat relief, Shawn chuckling before he tugged your socks back on and cleaned his hands with a wet wipe. You snuggled into the couch, eyes suddenly droopy; but Shawn’s massages tended to have that effect on you. 

He hovered over your weak body, softly kissing your lips and brushing your matter hair out of your face. “Get some sleep, baby. M’gonna make you some soup and get you some meds, alright?” you barely hummed back a response before Shawn wandered off into the kitchen. 

“Shawn?” you called out, voice hoarse from your spluttering cough and he came bolting into the room within seconds. “What!? What is it? What’s wrong?” he panicked, fear flooding his eyes as he kneeled beside you. 

You smiled sleepily at your baby boy, hand gently ruffling his curls, “hm, nothing. I just love ya,” you sighed happily, Shawn’s frown twisting into an angelic smile and he pecked your forehead, “I love ya too, baby. Now, sleep.”

 


	23. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn insists on joining you on girls night.

Shawn refused to let go of you, arms secure around your middle as you struggled to escape his hold. He’d begged to join you on your girls night, even got himself dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. 

“Babe, I haven’t seen them in so long,” you reminded him, struggling to unwrap his arms around your middle. Shawn just hummed into your neck, “neither have I, and I wanna know about Lisa and her new man,” he mumbled, causing a chuckle to fall from your lips.

Shawn loved when you gossiped to him, made him feel important to you, knew you trusted him with anything. You shook your head, “he’s not even gonna be there… this is a _girls_ night,” you emphasized the gender as you quickly slipped out of his arms.

He groaned out at you, “but babe, it’s cold!” he whined like a child, bottom lip jutting out and you gaped at the giant opposite you. He wore a dark floral shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite denim jacket. His cheeks were flushed pink and lips were swollen red. 

How the hell was he cold? 

“Shawn, what do you mean ‘it’s cold?’ Babe, we’re inside and you have a jacket on,” you reminded him with squinted eyes and slightly furrowed brows. Shawn let out another whine, “can I please just come with you, please?” he almost begged, lashes fluttering as charmingly as he possibly could.

You shook your head at him, “Shawn, why do you want to come so bad? I’m only going for two hours,” you spoke softly, cupping his warm cheeks in your soft hands and Shawn quickly nuzzled into your touch.

“Because it’s cold in the house all alone and I hate to be alone and I’m cold and you’re wearing my favorite dress and you know I like that lip color, so please let me come, please, please I’m cold,” he whimpered into your hand, lips repeatedly kissing your wrist.

You sighed to yourself, “go get your wallet. If you’re coming, you’re buying,” he grinned down at you, stealing a kiss from your lips before scurrying off to get his things. 

 


	24. Kisses and Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with Shawn.

You giggled against into the night as his soft lips enveloped yours, his fingers tangling in your hair as his nails lightly scratched at your scalp. 

You pulled away, snuggling back into his side as he reached over for your mug and handed it back to you, knowing you’d only ask him for it minutes later. 

“Thank you, baby,” you mumbled sleepily, cold hands cupping the mug as you sighed at the scent of Shawn’s hot chocolate filled your senses.

It was almost midnight, and a small storm had hit Toronto; the rain pelting against the tall windows of Shawn’s condo as the sound of witchcraft and wizardry echoed through his living room. 

The pair of you were cuddled into one another on Shawn’s large couch, legs intertwined while his eyes remained glued to the TV, glancing back down at you every now and then with a soft smile.

You, however, couldn’t take your eyes off him. The way his loose curls rested floppily on his precious little head. The insane jawline that could cut any bitch. That little smile and twinkle in his eye whenever he laughed.

You couldn’t take your eyes off him, didn’t want to. You just wanted to protect him from the harsh realities of the world and hold him in your arms forever.

Too caught up in his beauty, you hadn’t heard him ask you a question until he turned to face you and called your name. You blinked quickly, “hm?” you mumbled, watching him smile lovingly down at you.

“You okay, baby? You look a little dazed,” he joked, noticing your lovestruck expression and you smiled sheepishly at him. You shook your head, “I’m fine, you’re just so incredibly handsome,” Shawn roared out a loud laugh, head falling back and stomach clenching. 

You slapped his arm playfully, climbing into his lap and cupping his soft cheeks in your hands, “so, so handsome,” you mumbled, teeth sinking into your bottom lips as you stared at him - his laughter ceasing as he noticed the look in your eyes.

“Yeah?” he whispered, breath fanning against your lips as you nodded your head, “mhm,” you breathed, hips gently grinding into his as Shawn tenderly gripped your hips. 

Your lips slowly met his, tongues teasingly brushing against one another’s as Shawn teasingly nibbled on your bottom lip, sucking it into his warm mouth as you moaned against him.

You kissed him harder, and now it was your turn to nip at his lip. He grinned into the kiss, pulling away and peppering kisses all over your face as you giggled at his antics. It wasn’t until you pulled away, that you felt that familiar poke in your thigh.

You gazed at him with a suggestive smirk, wiggling your eyebrows which only caused Shawn to laugh harder, “I hope that’s ‘cause of me and not Dumbledore,” you mumbled teasingly, rolling off him and cuddling back into his side while Shawn tried to catch his breath again.

 


	25. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets a little jealous of your girl friends.

Shawn watched you converse with your friends from across the room, a cup of Coke and Malibu in your hand as you laughed at something Britney said. 

Brian continued to yap Shawn’s ear off, non-stop talking about the blonde he hooked up with the previous night and all the things she let him do to her. 

Shawn was somewhat interested at first, but after catching sight of you and your pretty lilac dress, he wanted to steal you away from your friends and cuddle you all night long.

It was Matt and Megan’s engagement party, and while most girls dressed slutty, you’d seemed to be the only one that dressed appropriately, and Shawn would not stop telling you how beautiful you looked in the new dress. 

Halfway through the night, you slipped away from Shawn’s side to catch up with a couple of friends from college, not realizing you’d actually been gossiping with them for almost three hours. 

Shawn was growing slightly frustrated, tired of Brian’s bullshit antics and the weird girl in the corner that was not so discretely taking photos of him. He huffed out a breath, excusing himself from the conversation and leaving his beer with Ian. 

You were so engrossed in the details of Amy’s new puppy that you hadn’t noticed Shawn wander over to you until his strong arms wrapped around your middle from behind.

“Hey, you,” he mumbled into your neck, placing a chaste kiss on your skin as the girls all watched with sweet smiles, however, you couldn’t help but frown. 

“Excuse us,” you mumbled to them, turning in Shawn’s arms and guiding him to a more secluded area in the hall. You turned to him with slight concern, “you okay? What’s wrong?” you spoke softly, cupping his face in your hands and gently tracing your thumbs across the bags beneath his eyes. 

He looked exhausted, the bags beneath his eyes darkening for the months of restless night, lips chapped like whenever he was ill, and his complexion was a lot paler than usual, 

Shawn shook his head, “I’m okay, jus’ want my baby. You were away for too long, didn’t like it,” he shrugged, cuddling into your neck as you held him close to you.

You let out a slight chuckle, “been in the same room as you all night, baby,” you reminded him, allowing him to hold your wrists and pull your hands from his face.

Shawn shook his head again, “but not _with_ me, You were too busy with _them_ ,” he whined, pouting at you and stealing a quick peck from your lips as you laughed at him. 

“Are you seriously jealous that I was with them all night?” you pondered, an amused smile graciously tugging at your lips and Shawn groaned again, face falling into the crook of your neck. 

You patted his head with a laugh, “I just want my girlfriend, okay? Wanna cuddle my baby and show her off to everyone, but _Amy_ just had to keep _yapping on_ about her damn puppy,” he grumbled, encouraging a ruckus of a laugh to tear through your chest. 

You shook your head at the (very clearly) sleep-deprived young man and cuddled him into your chest, “okay, how about I take my very jealous and tired and clingy boyfriend home so we can cuddle all night? How does that sound?” you proposed.

Shawn let out a satisfied sigh against your neck, “that sounds fucking wonderful. Let’s go,” he almost dragged you out of the party, waving a farewell to the newly engaged couple as you called out an apology to your friend before calling a taxi to take you both home. 


	26. Good for Something (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate sex with Shawn.

Your nails clawed down his toned back, skin slapping together as he pounded into your aching pussy. Your legs were resting on his thick shoulders, breasts bouncing on your chest uncontrollably with each forceful thrust. 

“Such a tight little cunt, fuck,” Shawn seethed, digging his fingers into your hips and leaving crescent-shaped imprints on your skin. 

You chocked out a moan, back arching as you thrust your hips up when Shawn pulled back and took your legs off his shoulders, spreading them as wide as they could go. 

“You’re such a stupid ass,” you moaned out, whining as Shawn hit a deeper spot within you. He lunged forward, taking you off guard and wrapping his large tattooed hand around your neck, squeezing just enough to somewhat block your airways.

Your eyes widened, jaw dropping at his actions and the insane amount of pleasure it inflicted on you. 

You watched his brows scrunch together in concentration, tongue peeking out between his plump lips on that stupid fucking face of his. 

“God, your pussy’s so fucking good. Jesus Christ!” he cried out, relentlessly tearing into you as his balls slapped against your ass. 

Your tight cunt clenched around his throbbing cock, spurring him on as you cried out through your high, eyes rolling to the back of your head and Shawn came into the condom.

He slowly pulled out, still moaning and panting for breath as he released his grip on your neck. You gasped for air, watching his perky ass walk off as he threw the condom in the trash. 

“At least you’re good for something,” he mumbled to himself, clearly pleased with your activities but still hating every ounce of you. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “yeah, same goes,” you huffed out, reaching for his pants and throwing them at him. Shawn quickly caught the clothing, scoffing at you as he tugged them back on. 

You wrapped a sheet around your quaking body, brushing past him and wandering into the bathroom, “you can let yourself out,” you stated emotionlessly, closing the door on Shawn’s face.

He shook his head, letting out a quiet scoff as he scooped his shirt from the floor and wandered out of your apartment. 


	27. Helpful Friend | BestFriend!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stood up, Shawn comes to your rescue.

 

You kicked at the curb, heels clicking away as you walked along the concrete pavement. The night was growing old, the cold air seeping through your skin as you shivered to yourself. All you wore was a short olive dress and a pair of strappy black heels. 

Your feet were sore after wandering around the streets of Toronto for an hour, wondering if you’d actually been waiting at the right restaurant or not. Your phone was free from calls and texts, only proving that you had indeed been stood up. 

You felt stupid, completely and entirely stupid. How could someone like him truly want to be with someone like you? You cursed yourself for being so naive. 

Sitting on the bench beneath the familiar oak tree, you crossed your arms over your chest as you waited in the cold. 

Just moments later, the familiar black jeep pulled up opposite you, a curly-haired man popping his head out of the window as he offered a pitiful smile.

You huffed, grabbing your purse as your heels clicked until you clambered into the passenger seat. 

Silently, he handed you a fluffy blanket and a flask of hot chocolate, “thanks,” you mumbled, cuddling into his side as he drove off into the night.

“You alright?” he asked, pressing a kiss to your forehead and resting his hand on your thigh. You shook your head, “I’m fine, just feel stupid,” you mumbled.

Shawn sighed to himself, making a left rather than a right and you frowned at him, “where are we going? Thought you were taking me back to yours?” you asked, sitting up straight and wrapping the blanket around your shaking legs.

Shawn hummed, “change of plans, let’s get some ice cream and watch a movie,” he informed you with a soft smile.

You shook your head with a small laugh, “you don’t need to do that,” he shook his head at you, “yes I do, we need to put that dress to good use,” he teased.

You laughed loudly, “you’re a good friend, you know that?” Shawn smiled down at you, kissing your forehead again, “honey, I’m the best.”

 


	28. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's just a little clingy.

“Babe, I have to go home and get more clothes,” you struggled out as Shawn’s thick body slumped on top of yours, trapping you beneath him. 

He grumbled into the blankets, “no, just wear my clothes,” his words were muffled but you could still make out what he was saying.

You heaved for a breath, “that’s what I’ve been doing… for three days. Shawn, I’ll literally only be an hour,” you tried to bargain, ruffling his curls playfully.

Shawn groaned again, “but that’s an hour too long,” he whined, shimmying his heavy body and unintentionally crushing you entirely.

You tried to gasp for air, failing miserably before you tapped Shawn’s shoulder repeatedly and he slowly rolled off, pulling you with him so you now lay on his stomach. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around your middle, refusing to let go and you huffed out a laugh.

“We could stay at my place tonight, you know?” you suggested, knowing he only wanted to spend as much time with you before he had to be on the road again.

Shawn hesitated, “thought _Jaylynne_ didn’t like me,” he mumbled, grimacing at the thought of having to face your very blunt housemate again.

You held back a laugh, “no, she just doesn’t like when you wake her up at three in the morning by your random bursts of need to play the guitar,” you scolded softly, a guilty expression quickly taking over his features. 

“Please, baby? I can’t stay here forever, and as much as I love your bed, I really miss mine,” you batted your lashes, pouting your lips slightly and he quickly kissed them with a sigh, “fine, come and help me pack some clothes.”


	29. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play fighting ends in a nosebleed and Shawn apologising profusely.

“Shawn, no, stop!” you yelped out, giggling obnoxiously as he chased you into the bedroom.

You pounced onto the plush bed, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at him before he tackled your side with it. 

You let out a yelp, hitting his chest with your own pillow and he grinned toothily at your playfulness, loving the sight and sound of your smile and laugh. 

“Game on, baby,” Shawn teased, striking your shoulder with the blow of the pillow and you fell onto your side with a howl of laughter. 

You couldn’t catch your breath, clutching your stomach as you struggled to breathe and Shawn ran a hand through his unruly curls, his sweet laughter sounding through your ears.

It wasn’t until you felt a cool liquid trickle down your lip that you quickly stopped laughing, eyes widening when you wiped your finger across it; your skin covered in a thin layer of red blood.

You sat up with a groan, Shawn catching sight of the red stain on your skin and he was thrown straight into panic mode. 

He shot up from the bed, hot on your heels with wide eyes as he followed you into the bathroom. 

“Baby, oh shit, I’m sorry… I don’t mean to hit you that hard, oh fuck, I’m so sorry, honey.” Shawn apologized profusely, watching you throw your head back and hold a ball of tissues against your nostrils. 

You shook your head, “calm down, babe. You didn’t do it, it’s not your fault,” you tried to explain, though Shawn wasn’t having any of it. 

He continuously shook his head, “babe, no, fuck, I hurt you. Sweetheart, I’m so fucking sorry, baby, I’m so sorry,” he continued to apologize, a helpless laugh slipping from your lips. 

“Shawn, you didn’t even hit my face. I get nosebleeds when I laugh too hard, have done since I was a kid, s’okay, baby, promise.”

He visibly relaxed at your statement, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He hung his head low as he pulled you into his chest, large tattooed hand soothing rubbing your back as you stared up at him. 

“Don’t fucking scare me like that. You’re such a bitch for laughing, I really thought I hurt you,” he whined, and although he was upset, there was a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“M’sorry, handsome. Promise I’m okay, though.”


	30. Bath Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baths with Shawn.

 

“ _Green coconut_ , or _think pink_?” you asked, holding the two bath bombs in the palms of your hands.

Shawn pursed his lips, “what about the _sexbomb_ one?” he asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and your shoulder slumped.

“We used that one last Thursday, remember?” you reminded him, sinking further into the hot water as Shawn pulled you closer to his chest. 

The pair of you were lying in the tub together, your back to his chest as the pair of you struggled to decide to decide on the bath bomb to use. 

Shawn hummed to himself in thought, “ _think pink_ , the _green coconut_ one is a jelly bomb,” he grimaced, taking it from your hand and putting it back in the lush bag beside the bath.

You dropped the large ball into the water, watching it plop with a little fizz as it deteriorated in the water, pink glitter dying the liquid.

You relaxed into Shawn’s chest as he gently rubbed circles on the back of your shoulders with his thumbs, soft sounds of relief humming from your lips. 

Within minutes, the entire tub was sparkling pink, the soothing oils filling your senses as you and Shawn relaxed in the water. 

“Your hair’s getting long, hun,” Shawn noted as he gently brushed it behind your shoulders and slowly began to plait it.

You hummed, “gonna get Tracey to take a few inches off next week,” you replied, your fingernails gently scratching at Shawn’s legs that were either side of you.

He hummed back, too focused on the pattern in your hair that he was trying to braid when you spun your head slowly to look up at him. 

You pouted your lips out, a soft chuckle escaping his and he kissed you tenderly, his spare hand holding your soft cheek and you blushed against his skin.

It was such a simple act of affection, but it made you weak at the knees and caused you to turn to putty in his hands. 

He pulled away with a tired grin, pressing a peck to your forehead before you turned back around and let him continue his braid. 

 


	31. All to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn just wanted to keep you away from the harsh spotlight.

You were slumped on the couch, cuddled into yourself as you continued to scroll through your phone, replying to any work emails you hadn’t already.

Shawn wandered into the lounge of his apartment, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead, mumbling something against it that you didn’t understand.

“Huh?” You asked as he pulled away, leaning on the back of the couch and eyeing the mass of emails that hurdled through your notifications.

He looked back to you. “I said I’m going live in the bedroom, you might as well watch a movie while I do it.” He repeated himself, and you now noticed the collection of movies in his hands.

You nodded slowly, pursing your lips together and swallowing back the slight lump in your throat. Shawn didn’t notice. He offered a smile, setting another kiss to your head, and wandered out of the lounge and out of your sight.

You shouldn’t be so upset. This was a regular thing. You having to be in a separate room to him whenever he goes live or makes a small video on snapchat. For some reason, he didn’t want the world to know you were dating, or that you had been for the past two years.

It made you feel unimportant, like he didn’t take the relationship seriously, if he was hiding it from the fans. You couldn’t help but feel insecure whenever you thought about it. Was he embarrassed by you? Ashamed?

It wasn’t until the constant bleeping of your phone, that you finally snapped out of your thoughts; realising it had been half an hour since he’d been live. You found yourself on his instagram, hesitating slightly before clicking on his livestream.

“-and we kind of ran, it was awful!” He had just finished his answer to a question a fan had asked. From the bottom of your screen, you could see the constant hearts and comments flooding through and you couldn’t help the little smile on your face at how proud of him you were.

“Are you dating Hailey?” Shawn read out, your heart skipping at the mention of the bitch. Shawn rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. “No, we are not dating, we never were dating.” You had zoned out after his answer, not even realising that the livestream had come to an end and that Shawn was watching you from the hallway.

You couldn’t help the tears that gently rolled down your cheeks and you sniffled to yourself, throwing the phone and wiping your eyes. “Honey? What is it? What’s wrong?” Shawn rushed over to you, noticing your tears.

You gazed up at him. “Are you ashamed of me?” You croaked, Shawn’s heart breaking at the sight of you and sound of your voice. “No, honey. I’m not ashamed of you! I love you. I love everything about you, baby. Why would you think that?” Shawn rushed, pulling you into his arms and stroking the hair out of your face.

You sniffled. “It’s like you don’t want anyone to know we’re dating ‘cause you’re ashamed or embarrassed of me.” You choked out. Shawn shook his head, cupping your cheeks and forcing you to look at him. “Because I don’t want my fans and the paps going crazy about you. I just want you all to myself, I don’t want the spotlight to scare you away.” He confessed.

Shawn pressed a soft kiss your quivering lips. “If you’re ready for me to tell the world, I’ll do it. If it means I get to show my girl off, I’ll do it. I just want to protect you from them.” You nodded your head at his words, nuzzling your cheek into the large palm of his hand.

“I love you, Shawn.”

“I love you too, darling. And so will they.”


	32. Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets mobbed at an airport in Brazil.

From the second Y/N and Shawn stepped off the plane in sunny Brazil, they knew they’d be swallowed whole by more than just the heat. With sweaty fingers intertwined, Shawn skillfully weaved the both of them through security, trying to keep her face hidden from the blinding flashes of cameras. 

She hated this most when traveling with Shawn. Couldn’t stand the idea of manic fans and paparazzi after a nine-hour flight, and no matter how many times she’d gone through it, it never got any easier. She still dreaded flying with him. 

She knew the Brazilian crowds were more than overwhelming, but always in the best sense, so Shawn described. She’d never experienced it first hand, until now, and she truly began to question how anyone could find this type of crowd appealing. 

Fans were screaming over one another, voices fighting to reach Shawn’s ears all the while Y/N tried to block them out. She adored his fans, adored their support and loyalty, she just didn’t adore _this_ kind of attention. 

They stopped midway through the airport, the crowds now surrounding and circling them as Shawn’s lean body curved over the crowd in hopes to find his teams security that they’d somehow lost along the short way they made. 

Before Shawn knew it, Y/N was being tugged from his side, an uncomfortable yelp slipping passed her chapped lips and Shawn’s eyes widened. His heart leaped in his chest at the sight of the fans shoving cameras in both their faces, tugging at their clothes and begging to get closer. 

“Everyone back up, please. Everyone back up!” Shawn attempted to plead, though his cries were drowned out by the screaming people circling them. Masses of people rushed toward the couple, shouting both their names and snapping photos of their uncomfortable postures. 

“Guys, please. Can you let us get passed? I promise to take photos with all of you but you need to back up!” Shawn raised his voice into the air with his hands cupped around his mouth, not being able to stress how unfair the situation was to him and his girl. 

Y/N’s breathing staggered in her chest, throat swelling and the reality of the mobbing slowly began to sink in. Her hands grew clammy, cheeks flushing darker than usual as she struggled to pant for breath. Fans were quick to notice, throwing themselves closer to her and screaming over the others to ask if she was okay.

Although they were only trying to help, they were unaware that they were making her situation much worse. Shawn was yet to notice his girlfriend’s panicked state, too focused on pleading with the crowd to back up and give them space. 

It wasn’t until Jake had managed to squeeze through the crowd that Shawn finally realized what was wrong with Y/N, and panic was quick to wash over him. “Man, just take Y/N out of here, I’ll sort these guys out. If we both go, they’re all gonna follow and she’s gonna have an anxiety attack.” Shawn explained over the noise. 

Jake nodded hesitantly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her through the crowd, all the while blocking her from the flashing cameras and screaming fans. She was quick to snap her head up to him, eyes wide with worry and concern and she turned back to Shawn. 

“He’s alright, done this loads of times.” Brian soothed her as he approached her from behind, offering her a bottle of water, which she graciously accepted. She shook her head. “I don’t care if he’s done it loads of times, that doesn’t make this okay.” She argued, brows scrunched in anger as they all watched Shawn struggle to reason with the crowd. 

Her heart ached at the sight of him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. She could tell how scared and uncomfortable he was, especially now that he was there all alone. She could see the fear in his eyes as he tugged at his curls in frustration. 

Shawn wasn’t claustrophobic, but Y/N wouldn’t be surprised if he had a problem with it after this experience. Before she could protest once more and beg Jake to go and get him, airport security busted through the overwhelming crowd, reaching Shawn and offering as a safety blanket. 

Y/N could see him visibly relax as they guided him out of the crowd and back to her. She held her arms out wide, Shawn quickly jogging into them and holding her close to his chest. Security guided the team into a more secluded area of the airport, allowing them to take a breath and escape from the crowds. 

“You okay? That was terrifying, are you alright?” Y/N asked Shawn softly, brushing his curls soothingly and he swallowed back the growing nerves. He shook his head. “Yeah, just a little freaked out. Are you okay? You were having like a panic attack back there.” 

She shook her head and sighed, falling back into his warm chest. “No, I’m fine. Like you said, just a little freaked out.” She breathed out, Shawn holding her close to him as the team strategised a way for them to get out without it happening again. 

“Gonna have Brian take you out back and meet us in the car, alright? I’m not putting you through that again.” Shawn explained, kissing her forehead sweetly but she frowned at him. “What about you? What if you get mobbed again?” She panicked, clenching his shirt in her fists. 

Shawn sighed. “All part of the job description.” 


	33. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn finally has the girl of his dreams.

 

With one last frantic glance around his apartment, Shawn wiped his clammy hands down his jean-clad thighs and swallowed back the lump swelling in his throat. He didn’t know why he was acting so nervous, didn’t know he could sweat as much as he had in a matter of seconds since she tapped on his front door. 

Shawn knew it wasn’t exactly normal to be this nervous about a girl staying at his apartment, but she wasn’t just any girl, no. She was _the_ girl. _The_ girl that made his heart skip a beat with every gentle smile and soft touch. _The_ girl that always managed to make his darkest days a little bit brighter. She was _the_ girl he was falling in love with. 

Fanning his sweating face with his paw like hands, he seized the door open, greeting the little ray of sunshine that stood on his doorstep with a wide smile. “Hey, you.” Shawn greeted her, watching her smile grow and she could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat just by the sound of his voice alone. 

Y/N’s nose crinkled as she offered a smile. “Hi,” she greeted back softly, voice dripping with sweetness and Shawn could already feel himself getting a toothache, but he didn’t care. He was always willing to take that pain with the pleasure of being around her. 

He cleared his throat, swinging the door open and inviting her inside, all the while internally freaking the fuck out. _Don’t be so nervous Shawn, fuck!_ He told himself repeatedly, though it never worked. 

“Your condo is so cozy! Why am I only just seeing it!?” She gushed, her silhouette visible against the floor-to-ceiling window that viewed the beautiful night sky, and the candlelit room just bearly illuminated her soft features. 

Shawn scratched the back of his head, closing the door and joining her to adore the scenery. “I don’t know, we just always ended up at your place.” He shrugged, trying to roll the nervous off his shoulders. 

“My place doesn’t have a view like this, damn.” She breathed, totally mesmerized by the city’s skyline, but Shawn couldn’t take his eyes off her. He grinned to himself. “Oh, I don’t know about that… I mean, that time we caught that drunk couple getting it on in the ally beside your apartment, now that was a view.” He teased.

Y/N scoffed out a laugh, rolling her youthful eyes at his teasing comment. Shawn chuckled at her, his nerves slowly beginning to dissipate and he could feel his tense muscles relax under her touch. 

With his nerves lifting off his shoulders, Shawn felt lighter, a little more playful and daring, and so he piped up and asked a question he knew she wouldn’t expect. “You wanna spend the night?” She stared up at him quickly, eyes slightly widening at his request. 

She was only meant to be coming over for a movie and pizza, knew how weary Shawn was over girls he liked staying at his place. A few months into their relationship, he told her what happened to the last girl he liked. Everything was going great, felt like he was on cloud nine, but the first night she stayed over was the last. Shawn woke up all alone the next morning and never heard from her again. 

Y/N couldn’t help the smile that took its toll on her beautiful face. “Really? You want me to?” Shawn grinned down at her, nodding his head and softly kissing her plump lips. He brushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah, I mean if _you_ want to, that is,” Shawn replied hastily, suddenly nervous again that she might not want to. 

Y/N could sense the slither of doubt and pounced onto her tiptoes, kissing his pink lips and grinning at the young man. “Of course I want to. But, I don’t have any clothes with me.” She reminded him, fingers carding through his soft curls and he hummed in relief. 

“Guess that just gives you an excuse to wear mine then.” He grinned, watching her smile grow at the mention of wearing his clothes’ something she loved to do more than anything. 

She kissed him again. “Hm, I don’t need a reason to wear your clothes, though.” Y/N joked though they both knew she was right. Shawn chuckled, softly yet tenderly kissing her plump lips and gently sucking the bottom one into his warm mouth. 

He pulled away, the tip of his nose brushing against hers sweetly. “You’re right there, baby. Now go get changed into one of my shirts and I’ll start the movie and order the pizza.” He smiled, pecking her lips once more and she squealed as he gave her ass a playful smack as she walked off, ready to explore his apartment. 

 


	34. Pimms and Boardgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn attends family game night when he comes home from tour.

Y/N curled into Shawn’s side, his chin resting atop her head as she laughed at a story her Mom told her. He just got back from his festival run, had a whole week off and rushed straight to his girl’s parents house as soon as he got off the plane.

Sunday nights were game nights, and Shawn was determined to be there after he missed the last three. Y/N didn’t mind, nor did her parents. They all understood Shawn’s work, and more importantly, how much he adored performing.

“Anyone want another Pimms? Mum made two full pitchers!” Y/N’s Dad yelled out from the kitchen, Shawn’s brows immediately creasing at the sound of an unfamiliar drink. 

Y/N’s Mum chuckled. “Never heard of a Pimms, Shawn?” He shook his head, looking between the older woman and his girlfriend. Her Mum let out a laugh. “Kevin, bring in one for Shawn!” Carole yelled out to her husband, taking her go at rolling the dice in the game. 

Y/N untangled herself from Shawn as her Dad walked back in, both hands balancing full glasses of the light mixed blend up if fine liqueurs and fruit extracts. 

Shawn hesitantly took a glass from Kevin and brought it to his lips, taking a quick sip and his pupils blew wide, nostrils flaring slightly and the Y/L/N family couldn’t control their laughter. 

“Wow, that’s fruity… and strong.” He gulped, taking another small swig as Kevin patted him on the back in a brotherly manner. “You get used to it, kid.” He assured him, and Shawn watched as he took a large gulp without the slightest wince. 

Y/N chuckled at her man, snuggling back into his side as Carole watched the pair with a small smile. “It’s so lovely to have you back here for gamenight, Shawn.” She spoke softly, Shawn’s cheeks blushing softly.

He loved Y/N’s family, they always made him feel so at home and welcomed. They didn’t treat him like a popstar, they treated him like Shawn, just Shawn. Being with Y/N and her parents was like a safety blanket to Shawn. He didn’t have to share them with the rest of the world. 

He didn’t have to share _her_.  

As she snuggled back into him, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, mumbling an  _‘I love you’_ into her hair and kissing her head once more.

After hours of playing games and drinking more than Shawn had planned, Kevin and Carole grew tired and noticed their daughter and her boyfriend were too. 

“You two sure you don’t wanna stay the night? The spare room is yours if you want it.” Carole offered Y/N as she helped her Mum clean up while Shawn and Kevin talked about the festival run.

Y/N shook her head. “No thanks, Mum. Shawn’s been away for so long, I don’t want to deprive him of his bed for another night. Besides, I’ve had to share him with you guys this evening, I just wanna spend the night alone with him.” She explained, her Mum smiling softly at the lovesick girl. 

“Okay, honey. Drive safe and let me know when you guys are home, alright? I’ll see  you Thursdays for lunch.” She bid her daughter a goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and just minutes later, the young couple clambered in Shawn’s jeep.

“I love your parents, but I can’t wait to get home and have naked cuddles, baby,” Shawn mumbled sleepily, holding Y/N’s small hand in his and kissing the back of it. Y/N laughed softly. “Then let’s go home.”


	35. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s just something about the way he tucks his shirt into his slacks.

She watched him tuck his dark floral shirt into his black tailored dress pants through the mirror as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe; bottom lip trapped tight between her teeth as she ogled him. 

He was completely oblivious. Clueless to what that simple trick of fashion did to her. She knew she shouldn’t be so infatuated with something so simple and innocent. But it wasn’t innocent, at least not to her. 

There was nothing innocent about the act when all she could think about was riding his thigh in those _goddamn_ pants. There was nothing innocent about the familiar wetness that pooled between her legs. There was absolutely nothing innocent about anything that damn boy did. 

And for the most part, he knew it.

He caught sight of her through the mirror, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing her thick thighs together, lip taunt between her lips and eyes glued to his ass. He grinned to himself, knew she was utterly whipped for him, just like him for her. 

He spun around subtly, stalking toward her and cupping her jaw in his hands. She stared up at him bashfully, yet her eyes were nothing but pure lust. He couldn’t help himself, had to drag his thumb across her plump bottom lip and watch it pull back up to her mouth.

Shawn was quick to kiss it, dipping his head down slightly and sucking it into his mouth, catching her off-guard and wrapping his arms around her waist. Y/N threw her hands around his neck, fingers combing through his chocolate locks and tugging at them as he bit on her lip, sucking it into his mouth once more time before pulling away. 

She stared up at him, completely fucked and all he’d done was kiss her. She was putty in his hands and he knew it. Of course, he knew it. She looped her fingers into his belt, tugging him closer to her as his hips bumped against her stomach. 

“Why am I always so turned on by this?” She breathed out softly, small hands fisting his shirt before she ran her palm down his stomach, reaching the zipper of his pants and ever so gently rubbing his ever growing bulge. 

Shawn hummed at her, those beautiful honey eyes fluttering closed and she watched his lashes fan out over his flushed cheeks, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back the crippling need for her mouth. 

She was winning, now, and they both knew it. But Shawn never lost, and he was not prepared to start today. He was quick to compose himself, sinful smirk ghosting on his lips and his gentle touch on her jaw shifted to a taunting squeeze around her throat. 

His lips hovered over hers, breath fanning over her pink cheeks and he nuzzled his nose into her neck, nipping at her earlobe before he stilled all movements. “Be a good girl and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” He taunted in a rasped whisper, her hips bucking up to meet his.

Shawn was quick to react, pinning her against the wall, hand falling to the back of her neck and tugging at her hair; forcing her to face him. His cold stare was stern, sending chills down Y/N’s spine and she swallowed back her begging whimpers. 

“You better behave, Y/N. Or you won’t be coming for weeks.” 


	36. Cuddles 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with Shawn

 

She dropped the pencil against her textbook, another sigh rolling off her tongue and her head fell in her clammy palms. Deadlines were fast approaching, and Y/N was beyond exhausted and frustrated with herself. 

She made sure to set herself a study schedule to follow while staying with Shawn in his condo, which was two hours away from her campus. Shawn and her hardly ever saw each other, due to his busy schedule and her awkward classes, so when they were both able to get time off at the same time, they spent every second they could, together.

However, Y/N did not prepare for Shawn’s clinginess, and just how much of Y/N’s attention he’d want. This evening was one of the few times Shawn had locked himself away in the home studio to work on some music, which allowed Y/N to cram and make up for the time Shawn had stolen. 

Everything was getting too much for her to handle, and she felt her tight grip on things quickly loosen, leaving her stranded in a sea of deadlines and assignments. 

She promised herself she wouldn’t crave Shawn’s affection and love while she typed up a few of her assignments, kept reminding herself they both had work to do. But now, all Y/N wanted was to cry and cuddle. And she was already nearing the edge of the former. 

Without a second thought, she stood from her place at the kitchen island and rounded the small hallway, creeping the door to his studio open and wandering in ever so quietly. 

Shawn sat facing the window, his bare, toned back greeting her as he ran a hand through his unruly curls. By now, Y/N was silently sobbing, making her way behind her love and wrapping her frail arms around his toned torso from behind. 

Shawn froze momentarily before realizing it was only his girlfriend, quickly relaxing under her touch but immediately tensing when he felt her body shake gently against his. 

Placing the guitar by his feet, Shawn sun around in his chair and pulled Y/N into his lap, rocking her back and forth while he softly ran his long, slender fings through her matted hair. 

He cooed her as best he could. “Hey, hey, shh. Honey, what’s going on?” He asked gently, his angelic voice music to her ears and it almost calmed her completely. She cried into his bare chest, his skin quickly growing clammy and warm, but he held her even closer to him. 

“I just need a cuddle right now.” She pleaded, nuzzling her head against his bulging pecs as her dainty fingers played with the small hairs that adorned his chest. “I can do that, baby. I can give you all the cuddles you need.” He promised her, kissing the top of her head as he gently rocked them both back and forth. 

 


	37. Dicked Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn visits your college, and your friends are quick to embarrass you.

The two of you cuddled as close as humanly possible, limbs intertwined and your head rests on his chest. You’d refused to move from that spot since he sat down an hour ago.

It was rare that you got to spend your weekends with Shawn, so when he was able to come and visit, you refused to be any further than a foot away from him. And sometimes, even that was too far. 

The two of you focussed your attention on an old episode of Grey’s on the TV when one of your roommates wandered in, quickly playfully rolling her eyes at the sight of you both. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Allysa groaned, flopping onto the other couch and you jutted your leg out to playfull kick her knee. She stuck her tongue out at you as Jessica sat beside her. 

“At least she’s not moping anymore,” Jessica sighed, your cheeks blushing as Shawn turned to face you, amused at your roommates teasing. You hid your face further into his chest. 

“You mopin’ ‘bout me, baby?” he mumbled lowly, the tip of his nose rubbing against your forehead and you grumbled against his shirt. “Shawn, you should see her, only wearing your shirts, singing your songs, not to mention the _whining_ ,” Allysa mentioned, head rolling back at the thought of hearing you whine about Shawn again. 

His grin grew, hold on you tightening as he shook your body gently, “whining, eh?” he teased, earning another embarrassed grumble from you, and a heavy sigh from Jessica. 

“You have no idea!  _‘I miss Shawn’, ‘I’m so lonely, someone cuddle me’, ‘I just wanna get dicked down!’_ ” Jessica groaned, a humorous laugh ripping through Shawn’s throat as they all ignored your pleads for them to stop. 

Shawn quickly turned back to you, pulling you closer and ducking his head so his lips ghosted over your ear, “don’t you worry, baby. Promise you’ll get dicked down tonight.”


	38. Love and Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just so in love with you.

 

Y/N always struggled to cope with the heat, and tonight was far too warm for her liking. She was used to the rain and cool crisp air of her hometown, and no matter how much time she spent in Toronto’s scorching summer heat, her body just couldn’t get used to it. 

She rummaged through her drawers in Shawn’s dresser while he showered, searching for something light and comfortable to wear to bed, but quickly came short. All she really had that fit that description was lacey lingerie, and though Shawn would not protest, Y/N would rather not. 

Giving up, her eyes caught sight of the open door of Shawn’s closet, and she quickly found herself gravitating toward the tens of soft, cotton shirts that hung on the rail. The fabric was soft against her fingers and she couldn’t help but wonder if this would be a better alternative. 

Slipping off her damp towel, she stood in all her naked glory, tugging a salmon pink colored shirt off the rack and sliding it down over her petite body. 

The shirt surely drowned her, the hem of the short sleeves hitting her elbows, but she didn’t mind. She was completely comfortable and began to wonder why she didn’t just wear Shawn’s shirts to bed sooner. 

Just as she grabbed her towel from the floor, Shawn wandered out of the bathroom and into his closet with a white towel wrapped loosely on his hips. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Y/N, eyes soft and full of love and adoration. 

Y/N froze momentarily, eyes slightly wide and plump lips parted as she wondered why Shawn was staring at her with that _look_. 

“What? What is it?” she asked gently, Shawn’s soft smile only growing and he shook his head slightly, pursing his lips and dipping his head in an attempt to compose himself. 

The vision of her standing so innocently wearing only his shirt is a sight that will be etched into his mind forever, one he’s ever so thankful for. When he finally composed himself and looked back up at her again, he almost lost it completely.

She stood in the middle of the closet, a sweet smile playing on her lips and she cuddled herself into his shirt, inhaling his sweet scent that had embedded itself into the fabric. 

Shawn silently cursed himself, though he wasn’t sure why. It was the most adorable sight he’d ever seen, and yet for some reason, he was beating himself up about it. 

He sighed. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he stuttered out under his breath, though Y/N heard it, clear as day. She couldn’t help the blush that quickly crept upon her cheeks, and Shawn knew he was getting to her.

He took a careful step closer. “And you look so good in my clothes. Fuck, that’s it. Take ‘em, take ‘em all!” he teased, loving the sound of her angelic laugh that bounced off the walls. 

He grinned down at her, hand raking through her soft locks and his long thumb softly rubbed circles across her cheek, the small bumps of her skin grazing against the pad of his fingertip. 

She sunk into his touch, putty in his hands and he knew it. _She_ knew it. But that was the only way it had ever been for them, and the only way it ever will be. Pure love and adoration. 

 


	39. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn tries comforting you when you tell him your biggest fears of your relationship.

She knew he’d never cheat. Knew he’d never even dream of doing something as damning as that, but that still never shook her neverending fears and nerves of Shawn being on tour. 

She knew him, knew how he loved. She’d witnessed it all first hand, and when he falls, he falls  _hard_ , and _fast_. He doesn’t stumble into love, he plummets head first with his hands too far behind, leaving him freefalling until he crashes. 

But that’s where she was. Standing beneath the sky with open arms, ready to catch him, ready to _love_ him with all she has. But what if that love wasn’t enough anymore? What if he craves something different? Something new? 

Something that wasn’t her?

It was a recurring nightmare whenever he was gone, her biggest fear eating at her, mocking her as she stared at her reflection and reminded herself she was enough— _is_ enough. 

“Babe, what’s all this about? You know I love you,” he pleaded, voice cracking over the line as he struggled to comprehend this new found emotional block she was fronting. 

Y/N ran a hand through her hair frustratedly, though she knew she shouldn’t get mad at him, she couldn’t help but feel he wasn’t going to understand her worries and fears. 

“I know that, Shawn. But are you happy? Do I make you happy? Because you make me the happiest girl alive and I- I’m scared that I don’t make you as happy as I should. I… I’m scared you’re gonna meet new people.” 

The line was silent for a moment, and the lack of communication in his half was eating her alive. His sigh broke the silence. “Y/N, you make me the happiest guy alive. What… what’s going on? You’re scared I’m gonna meet new people? Of course, I am, babe, that’s the whole point of this.”

YN shook her head profusely, gnawing on her swollen and cracked bottom lip before she broke out into tears. “No, no. You’re not understanding me, Shawn. What if you meet new people and _fall_ for them. You love so hard, so fast, what if you realize you don’t love me like you thought and fall for someone else…”

It’s silent again, and Y/N can feel herself drowning in it, darkness swarming over her until she’s clinging to the light breathing from the other end. “You think I’d cheat on you?” Shawn’s cold voice sounded. She couldn’t tell if he sounded hurt or offended. Probably both. 

She shook her head again, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “No! I know you would never do that! But you’re just so far away for so long, I’m scared you’ll forget.” She argued back, could feel the tension rising through the line. 

“Forget what, Y/N?” He spat back in frustration, but that small snap was all it took to break her completely. She cowered into herself, nursing her sobs and swallowing back the painfully large lump in her swollen throat. 

“Me, okay? I’m scared you’ll forget how much you claim to love me! I’m scared you’re going to do what everyone else does and leave me. I’m scared you’re gonna leave me for someone better, Shawn. I’m scared, okay? I don’t want you to forget me. You’re it for me, but I’m scared I’m not it for you.” 

Her words hung heavy in the silence of the night, the tension thickening but it was quickly sliced with a knife when Shawn ended the call, leaving her alone, scared, and insecure. 


	40. Insecure: Part Two | Angst Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn tries comforting you when you tell him your biggest fears of your relationship.

_Her words hung heavy in the silence of the night, the tension thickening but it was quickly sliced with a knife when Shawn ended the call, leaving her alone, scared, and insecure._

An hour had passed since the call. Currently, Shawn toyed at the loose drawstrings of his sweatpants, gnawing on the insides of his cheek as the boys continued their mission of getting ready. 

It was their final night home, and although they were only in Pickering to visit Shawn’s parents before the tour, he never felt so far away from his love. He knew she’d be all alone back home in Downtown Toronto, and although it was hardly an hour away, he felt she was hundreds of miles apart.

_Why did he end the call? Why was he acting so stupid? Why didn’t he just hear her out?_

Shawn didn’t know why. Couldn’t understand his foolish actions, that he knew would break her. But for a brief moment, before he ended the call, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if that was the end of them, he didn’t care if they never spoke again. 

And that scared him to no extent. 

The realization of his reckless move was finally sinking in, and he wanted to batter himself with a baseball bat for being so ignorant and stupid. He _knew_ of her insecurities, of course, he did.

She thought she was slick at hiding her worries, but Shawn knew her better than she knew her favorite book. Though she may know the book from cover to cover, he knew her through and through. Knew all the underlining meanings that hid between each word she uttered. 

Karen watched the young boy struggle within his mind, watched the way his brows knit together in such anger and agitation. She squinted at him, quietly making her presence aware as she took a seat beside him. 

She pursed her lips for a moment. 

“Y/N?” she asked softly. Karen knew the effect the young girl had on her son, and though she adored the happiness she brought him, she knew the pain and frustration that would come hand in hand. 

Shawn hummed out a ‘yes’ and cracked his knuckles, something Karen hated to no end, so it was no surprise when her gentle hand sat atop his, quickly stopping his actions. 

“You’ll get arthritis, you know,” she taunted, Shawn scoffing and shaking his head at his mother. 

“I googled it, _you know,_ ” he taunted back, “it’s a load of bullshit.” 

Karen swatted his arm, reminding him that though he may be 20, he still had to watch his pottymouth around his mother. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled out.

Karen took a deep breath, holding her son’s large hand in hers as Brian begged Josiah to borrow his camera for the night. 

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked, ignoring the bickering young men and focusing her attention on her worrisome son.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, wiping his spare, clammy hand over his sweatpants. 

“We got into an argument,” he started, fiddling with his Mother’s wedding ring, “normally I wouldn’t care if she was right, but this time…” he trailed off, not sure if he wanted to finish his sentence,. 

“This time what?” Karen pondered, and Shawn took a deep breath. 

“This time, I’m _scared_ she is. ‘Cause if she is, it’s over for us, and I don’t want that, Mum. I don’t wanna lose her, and I know she’s scared she’ll lose me, but I just…”

“… but you just don’t want her to be right,” Karen finished for him, though she knew he wasn’t telling her the whole story, or else why would he be so worried about Y/N being right?

Shawn sighed and ran a hand through his unruly curls, “and she was pouring her heart out to me, and I just hung up on her. Just left her to think I don’t give a shit, but I do! Mum, I care so much, it hurts,” Shawn confessed. 

She watched the pain grow in her son’s eyes, watched the heartbreak swallow him whole, and she couldn’t bear to look at her poor boy. 

“Why did you hang up on her?” 

Shawn froze for a moment, movements stilling and he found himself holding his breath. 

“I know you were upset, but it’s not like you to just run away from the problem,” Karen continued, watching him with suspicious eyes, “what’s going on, Shawn?”

He swallowed back his guilt, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly in an attempt to brush his mother off, but she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Don’t start hiding things, Shawn. What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” 

Shawn looked at her with wild eyes, full of pure fear and worry about what she may say if he told her the truth.

“She kept saying how I’d meet new people and fall in love with someone else,” he began, “she said I’d forget about her, that I’d replace her,” he continued, Karen growing more and more suspicious by the second. 

She squinted at him, “why the hell are you worried she’d be right about that?” she questioned, voice hostile and she grew impatient when Shawn ignored her and averted all eye contact. 

“Shawn—”

“Her name’s Chloe—”

“Shawn, no—”

“We met a few weeks ago—”

“What the hell are yo—”

“And we hit it off straight awa—”

“Shawn, what did you do?” 

Silence.

“I slept with her,” he finally admitted, the entire room falling silent as all eyes landed on Shawn in complete shock and disgust.

Karen couldn’t believe her ears, she felt mortified that her son could ever commit such a sin. Horrified that he could even think of doing something like that. 

She didn’t know what to say, was too shocked for her mind to even think of forming a coherent sentence.

But it didn’t matter that she didn’t say anything when a small voice sounded from behind everyone. 

“You what?” it almost went unheard, but Shawn caught the sound of her voice as clear as day. He hadn’t noticed her come in the house, none of them had. None except Manny, who let her in with welcoming arms, unaware of what was going on. 

“Babe,” Shawn started, pushing through everyone in an attempt to get to her but Y/N took a step back, eyes glued to the ground as she prayed for it to swallow her whole. 

She shook her head, the heartache and embarrassment seeping through her skin and bones, and that familiar feeling of not being enough quickly made its reappearance. 

She felt stupid. Stupid for thinking she could show up and fix things. Stupid for think she was enough or him. Completely and utterly stupid for thinking he loved her like she loved him. 

“If I wasn’t enough, why didn’t you just tell me?” she whispered, voice small and she shrunk into her self, forgetting the room full of people as Shawn stood opposite her. 

Tears welled in his broken eyes, and though he begged himself to speak, to reassure her that she was enough, that she’ll always be enough, no sound came out. 

Her nose tingled, eyes stinging and she could feel the heartache in her fingertips, her chest tightening with every shallow breath she took. 

“Does she make you happy?” Y/N whispered, voice cracking mid-sentence and Shawn couldn’t bring himself to look at her. 

“Babe, please don—”

“Does she make you happy, Shawn?” she asked again, his name sounding so foreign as it struggled to drip from her lips.

Karen watched the way her words struggled from her mouth, watched the way she winced at his name. She didn’t understand how she was so calm, couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t exploding on him, hitting him and screaming. 

She couldn’t understand how Shawn could break a soul so precious, and yet how that same soul could only care for his happiness. 

“Tell me about her,” Y/N struggled a smile, the entire room spinning in confusion, and Shawn stared at her in complete disbelief. 

“Is she pretty? Does she make you laugh? Make you feel safe?” she asked, tears freefalling and Shawn _knew_. He _knew_ he was never getting her back, but a part of him didn’t care.

He sniffled back his sobs, “why are you doing this?” he cried, a heartwrenching sob tearing through Y/N’s throat, and though she tried to mask it with a chuckle, the whole room knew she was broken. 

“Is she it for you? ‘Cause you’re it for me, and I know how strong that kind of love is,” she admitted, chest rattling with silent sobs. 

All Shawn could do was bow his head. 

“And I don’t want to get in the way of it.”

That sentence alone was all it took for Karen to succumb to tears, clutching her chest in the attempt to soothe her aching heart. This young girl that came into her son’s life just three years ago was sacrificing everything for her son. 

Sacrificing her happiness for his. Letting go of her love for him so he could pursue his love for another. She hated that her son had destroyed a soul as bright and kind as hers. 

She’d never look at him the same way. 

“Why aren’t you fighting for us?” he finally spoke, and though he knew it was a selfish thing to ask, he couldn’t help but be curious. 

Y/N offered him a weak smile, “because I know that’s not what you want,” she openly told him, “I know that you don’t want me anymore, you’ve just been too scared to admit it,” she continued.

She wiped away her tears, plastering on a reassuring smile, “and that’s okay. It’s okay that I’m not enough for you anymore, because your happiness is the most important thing to me,” she spluttered out through tears, “even if you don’t care about mine.” 

She knew he didn’t. Not anymore. 

He wasn’t begging her to hear him out. He wasn’t cutting her off whenever he could to try and get a word in. He just stood there, lost in thought. Thoughts about _her_. 

He didn’t try to deny it, didn’t try to convince her he cared. It was over, she was nothing to him, so he didn’t owe her anything. 

Though it was selfish, he didn’t think it was. She made him sound so innocent in her words, that he was quick to believe it. He didn’t think anyone was in the wrong, how could he when she made it seem okay. 

“I love you, Shawn,” she whispered through tears, and though those words used to make his heart skip a beat, they did nothing to him now. Didn’t even make him blink. 

“And I’m so thankful for the three amazing years of love and happiness you gave me,” she couldn’t hold back, knew she was close to collapsing to the floor and drowning in her heartache, “and I’m sorry I couldn’t give that back to you, but I hope that Chloe can.”

And with that, she pressed a salty, hesitant kiss to his cheek, turned on her heels and faded into the darkness of the night. 

Karen watched her son with gritted teeth and wild eyes, swallowing back a sob as she approached him.

“Goddamit, Shawn. Go after her. For the love of God, don’t you dare let her walk away,” Karen near begged, voice wavering.

He shook his head, gnawing on the insides of his cheek, “she was right, about all of it.” he rasped, and though his heart should be aching, it wasn’t. 

It was beating healthy and steady, and with the deadweight of her love lifted from his shoulders, a smile graced his lips as memories of her slipped from his mind, making room for new ones with his new love. 

A love that wasn’t hers. A love that could never compare. 

But he wouldn’t know that until it was far too late. 


	41. Insecure: Part Two | Fluff Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn tries comforting you when you tell him your biggest fears of your relationship.

_Her words hung heavy in the silence of the night, the tension thickening but it was quickly sliced with a knife when Shawn ended the call, leaving her alone, scared, and insecure._

An hour passed since the call, her nerves not once ceasing and Shawn had remained radio silent. Y/N had tried to call him, tried to text him, tried to apologize but she got no answer. 

Her calls went straight to voicemail, texts left unread and her heart remained cracking at the edges, withering away with every passing second and every breath she took. 

Her tears had tried on her swollen cheeks, hiccups long gone and the sadness she felt before was now replaced by sheer emptiness. The young girl felt numb from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. 

The only thing she felt was the eternal sinking of her heart and stomach, the fear that maybe he wouldn’t come home after tour, that maybe he would have forgotten about her, just like she feared. 

Maybe she didn’t feel as empty as she thought. 

“Babe? Baby?” his voice rang in her ears, tears spilling from her eyes and she pounded her temples with the bottom of her palms, wanting his taunting voice gone. 

“Honey, hey!” but the voice wasn’t in her head, it was in the room, with Shawn. He rushed to her side when he noticed her hurting herself, saw how she rocked back and forth through the tears. 

She broke out of it when he pulled her into his hold, collapsing against his chest and breaking into a flood of tears. Shawn cooed her, brushed her matted hair from her face and begged her to take deep breathes. 

“Please don’t leave me, I’m so sorry,” she begged into his shirt, feelings drowning her and hiccups returning. Shawn’s heart near shattered at the sound her words, at how they broke when she stuttered them out. 

“Baby, no. Hey, deep breathes for me, okay? I’m right here, honey, shh,” Shawn tried to calm her, peppered her face with kisses, held her bare hips, cupped her cheeks, anything to prove to her that he was there and he was staying. 

“I- I l-love you,” she hiccuped, holding onto his wrists as she cupped her cheeks in his massive palms and brushed her tears away with his thumbs as soon as they fell. 

“And I love you, sweetheart, so much, okay?” Y/N nodded, tried to believe him, tried to believe he was actually there, that she wasn’t imagining it. 

He pressed his lips to hers, could taste the pain and agony through her tears, the emptiness that soon followed and it nearly swallowed him whole. He kept her grounded, anchored to the ground and reassure her that everything was real, he was real, he was there. 

Soon enough, she calmed, hiccups gone and sobs at a bare minimum. Shawn pulled away slowly, hands holding onto hers and she finally faced him. Cheeks were a blotchy mess, eyes so bloodshot he couldn’t recognize them. 

“What are you doing here?” she finally spoke, voice hoarse from the heartbreaking cries she’d sobbed out. He was meant to be in Pickering, saying goodbye to his parents before tour in the morning. 

“You were upset, honey. I had to come home to you. My phone died, I’m so sorry,” Shawn apologized profusely, his own amber eyes watering and Y/N sniffled, shaking her head. 

“No, you shouldn’t have come home. I.. I was being stupid, I’m sorry,” she shook her head and guilt quickly fled through her system, something Shawn didn’t like one bit. 

“Hey, no. You’re _not_ the one apologizing here. You did nothing wrong, okay? Do not fucking apologize for telling me how you felt,” he insisted, forcing her to look at him. 

“You have to go, Shawn. You have to leave tomorrow and you’re supposed to be with your family and-”

“Hey. _You’re_ my family too, okay?” Shawn whispered, kissing her swollen lips quickly and pulling away to look at her. 

“Honey, I love you, with my entire fucking heart. You’re the love of my life, I know it. Baby, I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never fall in love with someone else. You are the light in the dark, you always bring me back. Y/N, _you_ are _it_ for me.”

“I just worry,” she let out a sob, losing control of her emotions, but Shawn was ready to keep them in check for her. He nodded his head and held her close. 

“I know, baby, I know you worry. And I know your past doesn’t help that, but I’m your present, and I’m your future. I’m not your past,” he reminded her gently, calming her down again and she curled into his chest. 

“I think you should come on tour with me. I know you trust me, baby, but I also know you overthink. I don’t want to be away from you for four whole months, especially knowing I can’t comfort you when I need to.”

She pulled away at his words with a frown, shaking her head a little when she thought of all her responsibilities here in Toronto. 

“No, I can’t. I have work, Shawn. I can’t just up and go with you. Not if I want to keep my job,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Shawn smiled softly and shook his head, pulling her hands away from her face. 

“Your mental health is more important than work. I know you’ve been struggling for a while now, we both know it. And me going away on tour is _not_ going to help the situation. You _need_ a break, honey,” he reasoned. 

It was true, her mental health had been deteriorating rapidly. She didn’t seem like her happy self recently, didn’t have the energy to do anything. 

Y/N shook her head. “I don’t want to be a burden, Shawn. I don’t want to ruin tour because you’re babysitting me, or you just brought me along because I feel crappy,” she sniffled.

Shawn shook his head. “I want you to come because I love you and I worry about you. You are _never_ a burden, love. Work was the only thing stopping you from coming before, and it’s the only thing stopping you now.”

She contemplated it over a little. Would it really be so bad if she just quit and went touring with him? She was an assistant at a big firm and she earned good money. She loved her job, and who knew when another opportunity for that may arise. 

“I can’t. They won’t give me the time off,” she was crumbling back into a state of hysteria, losing her grip on that anchor Shawn had created but he squeezed her hands to stop her from falling deeper. 

“Let me talk to them. If they don’t, you quit, come on tour with me as my personal assistant and we’ll figure the est out when we’re home. Me and Andrew will write you references for new jobs, baby.”

He had it all planned out, and as he explained it to his girlfriend, it sounded more and more appealing with every word. But the uncertainty of the entire situation left her feeling uneasy. 

“And before you say it, you’re not mooching off me. We have a joint account for a reason. Babe, what’s mine is yours, you know that.” he begged her to understand, and she did, she just didn’t like it. Didn’t like that she’d be relying on him for everything. 

But at some point in a relationship, it’s bound to happen. 

“I’m gonna marry you, one day, Y/N. And I promise you, that you’re it for me, you’re all I’m ever gonna want, all I’m ever gonna need,” he whispered against her lips, softly kissing her and she breathed slowly. 

“Okay,” she sighed, kissing him back just as gently and she felt him smile against her lips. Shawn pulled away with a grin, forehead resting on hers and closing his eyes. 

“Okay,” he breathed. “I’m gonna go call your boss, start packing and we’ll head back to Mum and Dad’s in an hour, okay?” she nodded at his words, the heaviness lifted from her shoulders and she finally felt like she could breathe again. 

“I love you, Y/N,” Shawn whispered, kissing her swollen lips again and she smiled tiredly. “I love you, too, baby,” she whispered back, squeezing his hands as he stood up and grabbed her phone. 

She watched him call her boss, listened to him explain her situation and reason why she needed time away. And as she watched him slowly pace around the room, hands waving as he spoke and brows furrowing with every explanation, she felt an overwhelming amount of love and gratefulness wash over her. 

Shawn Mendes was a kind, loving, and passionate man. He made her feel loved and cared for. And though just thirty minutes ago she was in hysterics, consumed by the feeling of loneliness and insecurity, now, she was on cloud nine. 

It wasn’t because she was now touring with him that she no longer felt so insecure. No.

It was the simple fact that he came home to her. That he came back to remind her that he loved her and that he would _always_ love her. The fact that he could have put his phone on charge and called her back, but instead, drove that hour back home to _see_ her. 

The fact that he was convincing her boss to give her time off to focus on her mental health. The fact that he would fight tooth and nail just to see her smile. Y/N didn’t feel lonely or insecure, because Shawn was the light in her darkness.

Sometimes, our thoughts are backed by so much insecurity, that they create lies we believe. He would always guide her back to the ground, would always be her biggest supporter, like she for him. 


	42. Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's birthday party.

 

You took another sip of your beer, watching Shawn’s droopy eyes while he spoke with Matt and Brian about God knows what.

It was Shawn’s 20th birthday party and although you knew he was having a good time, part of you couldn’t wait for everyone to go home so you’d finally have your boyfriend to yourself.

In the midst of your wishful thinking, Shawn had wobbled over to you, wrapping his thick arms around you and giving you a sloppy smooch to the lips. 

Your eyes widened in shock and slight embarrassment, knowing both Karen and Manny were standing not far besides you and looking directly at the two of you. 

You laughed awkwardly against his lips, hands on his chest as you gently tried to push him away. 

He pulled back with a frown, pink, swollen lips pouting out at you and you had to refrain yourself kissing them all over. 

“Babe, your parent’s are right there,” you mumbled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

He turned his head, eyes searching the crowds until he spotted them, grinning like a fool and waving his hands frantically to catch their attention. Manny held his glass up and waved, Karen offering the both of you a wink before they continued with their own conversation. 

Shawn turned back to you, “they’re not even looking,” he mumbled, pulling you against him and kissing you with everything he had. You were slowly sinking into it until a ruckus of loud cheers split the both of you apart. 

“Look at the birthday boy go!” Brian yelled, almost the entire party staring at the two of you and you buried your face into his chest. 

He let out a laugh, “fuck off, Brian!” he yelled out, flipping them off and holding your head to his chest, his cheeks reddening and not just from the alcohol when he noticed his parents watching the two of you with content grins. 

 


	43. Cling-o-Saurus Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted a girly day with Aaliyah.

 

Y/N and Liyah wandered through the condo, shopping bags weighing down their tired arms as they kicked their shoes off at the door.

“You write a note for Shawn, I’ll go grab you some sneakers,” Y/N huffed as she dropped the bags by the door.

From walking around the mall all morning and afternoon, Aaliyah’s new shoes had given her blisters, and Y/N insisted on lending her a pair than buying new ones.

Aaliyah wandered toward the kitchen, grabbing a pen to write on the magnetic sticky notes on the fridge while Y/N slugged into the bedroom to grab a pair of sneakers. 

Just as Y/N bent down to dig through a box of old sneakers, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, causing her to let out a yelp in surprise.

She spun around, eyes wide and jaw slack before she finally caught sight of who was touching her.

“Dammit, Shawn! I thought you were at a fucking meeting!” she yelped out, swatting at his bulging arms and he let out a humorous laugh. 

Shawn held his hands up in surrender, “sorry, baby. Got back like an hour ago, though,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her and she cuddling into his chest. 

”You home now? Done shopping?” he asked, slowly rocking the both of them side to side but Y/N shook her head against his chest.

”No, just popping in to drop off our bags and grab Aaliyah another pair of shoes. Poor girl’s got blisters for days,” she mumbled against his chest.

Shawn nodded reluctantly, pulling away and cupping her rosy cheeks in his palm. “You know, I’m getting a little jealous of how much time you’re spending with my sister,” he breathed.

Y/N raised an eyebrow, “why, you worried I’ll realise she’s the better Mendes?” she teased, Shawn feigning hurt.

”Psh, we been knew that for donkeys,” Aaliyah butted in, wandering into the bedroom, past the couple, and grabbing the sneakers Y/N dropped.

Y/N laughed, Shawn furrowing his brows and eyeing his sister, “I didn’t get a fucking word of that,” he spoke, Aaliyah rolling her eyes.

She hit his arm playfully, “it’s ‘cause you’re old as shit,” she teased, ignoring his scolds of her language as she left the couple in the bedroom.

”Okay, I gotta go, promises Liyah lunch before I took her home,” Y/N sighed, Shawn frowning and pouting down at her.

”You driving her back to Pickering?” he asked, curious as to what their plans actually were.

Y/N nodded her head, rubbing her hands up and down his chest, “yeah, she’s got hockey practice this evening and early tomorrow morning so she can’t stay over,” she explained.

Shawn nodded his head, “why don’t I come with you to take her back? We can leave now and get Tim’s on the way.” Shawn had suggested, though Y/N knew he only wanted to join because she’d been to occupied with his sister to pay him all of her attention.

Nonetheless, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head, wandering out to the hall and warning Aaliyah the Cling-o-saurus Rex would be joining, much to her distaste.

 


	44. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Shawn's family for the first time.

 

“I didn’t think the guys liked anything other than pizza?” you teased while pulling the homemade lasagne out of the oven. 

Last night, Shawn had told you the guys were going to be coming over for dinner, and that Brian had insisted you made your infamous homemade lasagne. You jumped at the chance to cook your favorite dish, not even thinking about how odd it was, until now. 

Shawn dried the soaked pot with the dishcloth, “yeah… about that,” he trailed off, your brows furrowing as you prepped the garlic bread your grandma had taught you to make. 

“What? What about it?” you pressed, small strands of hair falling into your face and you pushed it back with the back of your hand.

Shawn watched you with pure adoration as you stood in your element. Grey slacks, Shawn’s shirt, fuzzy socks and hair array while you lost yourself in the kitchen. He wouldn’t want this to go down any other way, and Shawn knew if he told you what he had planned, you’d freak your shit and have a meltdown. 

Knocking at the door cut Shawn off before he could even speak, and you went back to kneading the dough. Shawn wandered to the door, taking a deep breath and slowly swinging the door open.

Just as Karen was about to let out an excited squeal, Shawn shushed her and quietly ushered his family inside, knowing you were too busy making food. 

“Boys, I’m surprised you wanted me to cook, you guys usually just order pizza,” you called out in a laugh, expecting to hear their ruckus of laughter but instead you were greeted with silence.

Karen frowned at your words before both she and Aaliyah turned to Shawn and swatted him roughly, realizing he hadn’t told you they were coming. 

You spun around with a smile, about to greet them when your jaw dropped and eyes bulged out of your head. 

“Hi, love, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” Karen greeted, a wide smile on her face as she pulled you into a gentle hug. You reluctantly hugged her back, fear consuming you and you swallowed back your nerves.

“I… I didn’t know I’d be meeting you guys tonight,” you stuttered out, internally panicking as Karen pulled away from you and Manny and Aaliyah offered you hugs. 

“If… if I knew you were coming, I-I would’ve made an effort, I’m so sorry I-”

“Honey, don’t be ridiculous,” Manny cut you off.

“Yeah, you’re even prettier than the pictures Shawn showed us,” Aaliyah noted, your cheeks blushing furiously and Shawn ginned proudly, pulling you into his side and pressing a sweet kiss to your head. 

Karen watched with a smile, hands pressed together as her fingertips leaned on her lips/ It was though she could feel the love radiating off the two of you. 

“Shawn, you are an ass for not telling her we were coming,” Aaliyah scolded, Manny eyeing his daughter strictly and she quickly closed her mouth. 

“She’s right, we’re sorry you weren’t expecting us,” he apologized, to which you quickly shook your head in disagreement. “No, please don’t apologize, if Shawn told me, I’d probably be freaking out the entire week,” you joked, the family laughing with you as Shawn watched.

You clapped your hands together, “you guys want something to drink? We have beer, wine, water, soda,” you trailed off, opening the fridge as you got out the requested drinks for everyone.

Aaliyah was quick to lead you to the couch, asking for your phone number as Karen got to know you better. From the kitchen, Shawn leaned against the stove, Manny leaning opposite him and sipping on his beer. 

“You did good, son,” Manny nodded with a knowing smile. 

Shawn turned to him with a grin, huge arms folded over his chest. “Gorgeous, isn’t she,” he wiggled his brows, Manny laughing but nodding nonetheless. 

“You Mom loves her, she’s already like an older sister to Aaliyah, look.”

You and Karen were laughing at something she had said as you braided Aaliyah’s hair, pulling funny faces over her shoulder as she took selfies with you. 

“It’s like they’ve known each other for years,” Shawn breathed in amazement, heart full at the sight. 

Manny smiled, patting his back and rubbing his shoulder, “that’s how you know it’s real.”

 


	45. Sexy, Confident, and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is more than willing to remind you what you mean to him.

“You want anything to eat, babe?” Shawn called from the kitchen, your tired eyes focused on the blank wall opposite you as the show continued to play on the tv.

“No,” you called out quietly, Shawn wandering back into the lounge with a bag of chips and a bowl of salsa in his hands as he sat beside you. 

With his snacks sitting in his lap, Shawn extended his arm out behind the couch, silently inviting you to cuddle into his side like you usually would when watching movies, but he quickly frowned when he noticed your lack of response. 

“You okay, honey?” Shawn asked softly, continuing to frown at you as you pursed your lips and nodded your head, fighting back the tears that stung at your eyes.

You offered a tight-lipped smile, avoiding his eyes as you train your focus on the TV. Shawn pulled back with a frown, pausing the movie and dipping his head to get a better look at you when he noticed the tears prickling at your waterline. 

“Babe? Y/N… what’s going on?” Shawn asked gently, cupping your face in his hands and you shook your head, smiling through your evident pain as a couple of tears slipped from your eyes. 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” you insisted, cupping his rosy cheeks in your small palms, squishing his cheeks and pressing a salty kiss to his pouted lips. 

“Babe, don’t push me out. Come on, talk to me,” he pleaded, paw-like hands rubbing up your thighs soothingly and you turned in your seat, crossing your legs and facing him as he copied your actions. 

“I just—” you cut yourself short, toying with your fingers as he watched you intently, “I just feel a little low, you know… about myself,” you broke, picking at your thumbs and Shawn squeezed your thigh, silently asking you to elaborate.

“I know that my stretch marks and tubby belly and hip dips don’t bother you, but they bother me and I know they shouldn’t because it’s all natural, but I just feel so shitty about myself sometimes.”

Shawn watched as you sobbed hysterically, his heartbreaking as you poured your heart out and he was quick to pull you into his lap and cuddle you into his chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Baby, it’s okay to feel that way sometimes,” he reassured you, brushing your matted hair out of your face and holding your swollen cheeks in his palms. 

“But you need to understand how insanely fucking sexy and beautiful you are,” he whispered, a watery laugh sounding from your throat and he smiled at you. 

“Your stomach folds when you sit down? So does mine. I fucking love your little belly, baby, fuck. Your hips dip? They’re called love handles, baby. My hands fit perfectly in those little dips when I’m holding onto you and making you moan out for me,” Shawn grinned, your cheeks flushing. 

“And your stretch marks are so hot, like damn. They’re on your ass, your thighs, your hips, your boobs… all the places I get to love on, and they tell a story of how you grew to be this sexy, confident, beautiful woman that I’m so madly in love with.”

You stared at him in complete awe, your heart thumping loud for him as he wiped your tears away. 

“One day, you’ll come to love these things like I do. But until then, I’ll be here to remind you every single fucking day,“ he promised, watching your frown twist into a smile and you lunged at him, kissing his swollen lips with everything you had.

“I love you, fuck, I love you so, so much,” you whimpered against his lips, your fingers tangling into his curls as he grabbed your ass.

“I love you more, baby,” he whispered, sucking your lower lip into his warm mouth. You pulled away with a smile and brushed his curls out of his gorgeous face.

“I’m torn between wanting to cuddle you or ride you,” you bit your lip, hands roaming his chest and Shawn grinned at you, nipping at your lip.

“Let’s just do both,” he wiggled his brows, flipping you both as you yelped out a giggle, watching him climb over your smaller frame before he proved to you just how beautiful you are. 


	46. Officially a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the birthday boy.

 

You watched his chest gently rise and fall, the hairs littering his chest a dark contrast to his pale skin. Your droopy eyes couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop staring at the slight stubble that adorned his chin. The same stubble that burned between your thighs the night before.

You grinned at the thought.

Rolling into his side, you clambered onto his chest, sitting on his lower stomach in only his shirt as you rubbed your hands up and down the warm expanse of his chest. 

“Rise and shine, birthday boy,” you lazily sang, peppering his bristled face with sweet kisses as he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. 

A lazy grin overtook his pink lips, eyes fluttering open and he wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you to his chest. 

“Hmm, good morning, baby girl,” Shawn rasped, hand teasingly groping your ass and you giggled into his neck, nipping at his soft skin and he growled out playfully.

“You’re a man, now… my man,” you spoke suggestively, your lips breezing over his and Shawn squinted at you.

“Thought I was always your man?”

“Yeah, well, now you’re _officially_ a man.”

Shawn pressed his lips to yours, hand on the back of your head to keep you kissing him as he slipped his tongue passed your lips. He flipped you both over, laying on top of you and between your legs.

“How about we just stay in bed all day and have lots of birthday sex?” Shawn suggested, patting your ass cheeks like they were a pair of drums and you hummed at his words. 

“As amazing as that sounds, we’re not lucky enough to have a whole day to fuck,” you pouted, leaning up to peck at his lips before he bit your nose playfully.

He grunted at you, “yeah, you’re right.”

You pouted out your lips, gentle fingers twirling around his curls and he hummed sleepily, holding you tighter in his arms. 

“You’re so warm and comfy. Let’s just cancel our plans. I don’t need to go out for my birthday, I got your sexy ass in my bed, that’s all I want,” Shawn teased, a lopsided grin tugging on the corners of his mouth and you kissed him. 

“Try telling that to the boys,” you noted, watching as he struggled to reopen his eyes. 

Shawn shrugged, “they can still go out, I’m good right here with my baby.” 

 


	47. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for bed with Shawn.

You wandered out of the bathroom, watching Shawn you walk away as he finished scrubbing at his teeth. You pulled off the excessive amount of decorative pillows that adorned the bed, pulling the sheets back. 

He washed his mouth out, popping his bristled toothbrush back in the holder and wandering out of the bathroom, switching the light off on his way. 

Shawn rounded the bed, skillfully stepping over the numerous amount of stray pillows littering the floor before he climbed into his side of the bed. Shawn watched Y/N close the curtains and switch off the main light before she joined him. 

“The sheets are cold,” you shivered as you sunk into the mattress, Shawn smiling softly at you as he held his arms out open. You snuggled into his side, pecking the warm skin of his chest and he held you close to him. 

“Hm, but you’re nice and warm,” he hummed, long fingers brushing through your silky hair as his thumb brushed over your cheekbone. 

“So are you, you’re always warm,” you mumbled against him, your hands running up and down his warm, toned back. 

Darkness swarmed you both as your lashes tickled his chest, Shawn’s chin resting on the top of your head and you pressed soft, openmouthed kisses to his sweet skin. 

“That feels nice,” Shawn whispered in a rasp, a small smile tugging on his lips as a shy grin grew on yours. You kissed him a couple more times before leaning up to gaze at him. 

Shawn smiled down lazily, offering a soft, slow kiss to your swollen lips and you hummed against him before curling back into his chest. 

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Night, Shawn.”


	48. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing embarrassing childhood photos with Shawn.

 

It was 2am, and you were still packing up your bleak looking apartment. It was insanely bland in your once cozy home; walls stripped, and furniture missing as Shawn sat cross-legged on the inflatable bed in the center of the lounge.

The fire was crackling, illuminating the room with a gorgeous orange glow. You cooed silently at the sight of him, gorgeous fluffy curls an unruly mess atop his beautiful head. 

You crept toward him, watching his smile grow as he flicked through a stack of photos in his hand. He sensed your presence, legs widening as you sat between them, resting your head on his chest and his large arms wrapped around you, hands in your lap.

“Oh, no. You found the baby photos,” you grumbled, a content hum sounding from Shawn’s throat and you sunk into his hold. He stopped at the photo of you holding up your ice cream, the frozen treat spread across your nose and cheeks and Shawn couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop! I was only like two in that,” you grumbled, twisting and curling into his chest. Shawn grinned, “at least your cheeks aren’t the size of golf balls anymore,” he teased, earning a playful smack from you.

He let out a joyous laugh, squeezing your side and pressing a kiss to your temple, “I’m only teasin’, baby. You were fucking adorable, and now you’re insanely gorgeous,” he mumbled. 

Shawn continued to flick through the pictures, falling short on the shot of you that melted his heart.

At five-years-old, you stood against your bedroom wall, cheesy grin on your pink lips and eyes squeezed shut. Your ringlets for hair bounced on your shoulders, small hands clasped tightly around the fake bouquet of flowers. 

You were an entire bundle of joy squashed into a 3′ 5″ build, wrapped up in the cheap fabric of a dress-up wedding gown; the apples of your cheeks red and cushioned like a hampster as your Mothers wedding veil rested weightlessly on your head.  

But that was love for you. Weightless. Had been since the moment you uttered your first words; _I love you._

Love came so naturally to you, and your Mother always joked you spoke it better than your native language. You’d just giggle at her with your rosy little cheeks until the day your heart was broken at fourteen. The day you realized she was right. 

Not everyone deserved your love. But, as you tilted your head and watched Shawn—watched the way he smiled oh so softly, the way his curls reminded you of simpler times, and the way his eyes held so much love like yours—you realized there was only ever one person that deserved your love.

Him. 

 


	49. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Shawn how to slow dance.

 

“Left foot, then your right,” you instructed in a gentle tone, eyes flickering between his feet and his face as he frowned in concentration; bottom lip caught tight between his teeth. He was failing miserably and he knew it, but it didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Am I doing it?” he asked hopefully, tongue replacing his bottom lip as it jutted out between his swollen lips. You shook your head, stifling a soft laugh and Shawn dropped your hands and took a step back with a sigh.

“I’m never gonna get the hang of this, babe. You might as well go to your sister’s wedding with _Richard_ ,” Shawn spoke in distaste at the mention of the thirty-year-old that had become infatuated with you since your Mom introduced you at a Christmas party four years ago. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “Shawn, it doesn’t matter if you can’t do it! We don’t have to dance—” Shawn’s eyes bulged at the statement you began to utter but quickly cut you off with a choked scoff, “—um, like _hell_ are we not dancing. If you can learn the Perfectly Wrong on the guitar in a week to surprise me, I sure as hell can learn how to dance in a month for your sister’s wedding.”

You stared up at him in slight shock and pure amusement, allowing him to take hold of your waist and hand again as he attempted to lead. He failed, again, quite miserably, to say the least, but if he was willing to learn, you were willing to teach. 

 


	50. Those Goddamn Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face is a little too much to handle.

You scrolled through twitter mindlessly, squished into the mattress and drowning in pillows and the duvet. While you were lying flat on your back, Shawn sat beside you with his propped against the headboard, working on something on this laptop.

“Andrew says he’s going to get something sorted about the girl that waited outside,” he mumbled out to you, his free hand resting on your head and his fingers gently rubbed your scalp.

You hummed. “Good, she’s a fucking creep. It’s weird,” you murmured, words slurred slightly due to tiredness but Shawn understood it all and hummed out an agreement.

Your scrolling through social media came to an abrupt stop when Shawn’s face graced your screen and your stomach flipped completely.

It was just so innocent. His simple pose that had you shaking and those goddamn eyes that melted you on the spot. You couldn’t take your eyes off the damn picture.

You couldn’t stop staring at the slight golden flecks and the sparkle of the light that reflected in them. The gorgeous chocolate hue sucked you in and you struggled to even catch your breath.

You almost lost all grip on reality until you felt something cold slip down your cheek, and you quickly realised you’d shed a tear. Why? You didn’t know. Probably because of how incredibly precious your man was.

Nonetheless, you turned to him and inspected his gorgeous face. _Too fucking gorgeous_ , if anyone asked you. In your eyes, he was flawless.

The small blemishes on his skin were something you loved. The scar on his cheek was something you adored. You admired every single inch of his being, and it was quick to become incredibly overwhelming.

Before you knew it, you were in tears; silently sobbing at the sheer beauty of your boyfriend and how incredibly graced you were to be part of him.

Shawn heard your sniffles and quickly turned to you, concern and worry literally consuming him and he threw the laptop aside and rushed closer to you with knitted brows.

“Babe? Hey, what’s wrong?” you could hear the pain in his voice from seeing you in such a state, but all you could to was hiccup and mutter out an “I really fucking love you,” between sobs.

It only made him frown harder until he pulled you up and into his chest, cupping your swelling cheeks into his huge palms and forcing you to look at him.

“Honey, I love you, too. Tell me what’s going on, babe, please,” he begged, those goddamn eyes scanning between yours in hopes of finding an answer.

You just shook your head and cupped his cheeks in your small hands. “Nothing’s the matter. Shawn, I just love you and appreciate you so fucking much, and I don’t tell you enough, and you deserve to be told all day everyday just how amazing and gorgeous you are and—“

“Woah, woah, woah! Baby, what’s gotten into you?” Shawn breathed in confusion, his heart pounding in his chest and he began to worry if you were having doubts about the relationship.

Instead, you shoved your phone in his face, which only confused him further. “I don’t know why I’m getting so fucking emotional over this picture, but I am, and I can’t help it. You’re just so fucking incredible, and I love you so much it hurts,” you tried to explain.

Shawn watched you with soft eyes, his heart swelling to twice it’s size and he gently placed the phone beside him. “Baby, c’mere,” he ushered you back into his chest where he held you close and rocked you back and forth.

He kissed the top of your head and nuzzles his nose into your hair. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m never fucking letting you go. Baby, I love you, so much,” he breathed out.

You sniffled into his shirt and gently pulled away, rubbing your eyes and looking at him until you finally let out a laugh.

You shook your head. “I don’t know why I got so hysterical, but _those goddamn eyes_ make me crazy. Fuck, I’m so in love with you, it actually scares me,” and though you laughed through your words, Shawn knew exactly what you meant.

It was fucking _terrifying_ , to be in love with someone as much as the pair of you were with each other. It was all so consuming, could make you so incredibly blind that you only ever see each other.

“I’m so in love with you, that sometimes I can feel an ache in my chest when you’re doing something so simple as sleeping. I don’t know what it is, but you just fucking _consume_ me, baby,” Shawn whispered out, lips ghosting over yours.

“It’s like I can feel you in my bones whenever you’re with me and I just, fuck, I just can’t get enough,” your doe eyes gazed up at him, lips parted at the beautiful words that spewed past those pink lips.

“You’re _everything_ to me,” you breathed.

“You’re _my_ everything,” he whispered back, soft lips enveloping yours and you sighed into the kiss, your tears long forgotten and your heart full of love, all thanks to those goddamn eyes.


	51. Your Family | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need some rest and Shawn is ready to take the lead.

 

Seventeen hours. Seventeen long and painful hours of agonizing labor. But now, she was here. Gracie Mae Mendes, weighing 7.8lb, was born at 4:27AM. A gorgeous chubby bundle of joy with a full head of hair. 

It was safe to say you were fucking exhausted and hadn’t had much sleep when the midwives told you to stay overnight, to make sure everything was okay. And now, Gracie was barely 20 hours old, and you were struggling to walk into the apartment. 

“This is your home, honey,” Shawn cooed, the carrier in his hand and he gushed over his daughter while you struggled to walk through the door. You knew you’d be in pain even after, but this was not what you expected, and the midwives demanded you stay off your feet. 

“Shawn,” you whimpered out, clutching the door frame and his head whipped round to you, eyes wide when he realized he’d left you to carry everything inside. 

“Oh, shit! Babe!” he placed the carrier to the ground, rushing to your side and taking the bags from you, closing the door and sweeping you off your feet. You sighed in relief, your ankles still swollen so you were more than pleased to not have any pressure on them. 

With you in his arms, he quickly sipped down and grabbed the carrier, leaving the other bags by the door as he rushed you to the couch and gently popped you down, and handed you the carrier after. 

You stared at your little girl with the biggest smile your tired self could muster up, watching her pink little lips part as she yawned and her face scrunched up. Shawn was busy in the kitchen, making up some hot chocolate and a plate of toast for the both of you. 

“Shawn, she’s so pretty,” you breathed out, tears threatening to spill, and you let them. She was fucking gorgeous, and she was yours. Yours and Shawns’. A perfect blend of the both of you, and you knew you’d never love anything as much as her. 

Shawn stared down at you, struggling to hold the plates and mugs so he placed them on the coffee table and sat beside you. You curled into his side, smiling so wide and Shawn played with your hair. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, honey. You were incredible in there, and I know you thought you couldn’t do it, but you did, and look at her. She’s perfect,” he whispered, tears of his own slipping from his tired eyes. 

“Go to sleep, baby. I’m right here if she wakes up,” he murmed against your hair, pressing a kiss to your head. He shifted slightly, unbuckling Gracie and gently craddling her in his arm while you you curled into his other.

He gently stroked her pink cheeks, and brushed the dark curls on her head as he hummed a soft tune to you both, your eyes fluttering shut and you let out a sigh of relief, finally relaxing. 

This was it. The start of your forever. Your family. 

 


	52. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs a little something to get him by on tour.

The blinding flash woke you from your slumber, and you stirred beneath the sheets that barely covered your naked body. Shawn stood at the foot of the bed, camera in his hand and a cheesy grin on his lips.

You peered at him over your bare shoulder, a tired smile on your face until you noticed the camera in his hand and your face fell into the pillow with a groan.

“You look so pretty, baby,” he rasped out, holding the polaroid between his slender fingers and he jumped onto the bed, his side gently nudging yours.  

You grumbled, turning to face him and offering a tightlipped smile through hooded eyes. He shoved the photo in your face, your eyes squeezing shut and he let out a laugh.

Pulling the photo back, he placed it on the nightstand and turned to you with a soft smile, brushing the hair from your face and his plump lips gently enveloped yours. 

“Mm, mornin’, baby,” you whispered against his lips, pulling away with a content smile and Shawn grinned sheepishly at you. 

“What’s with the naked photoshoot?” you teased out, though you already knew why he was taking photos of you, had been doing it the day before, too. 

“Need something to get me by on tour,” he whispered, lips on yours again and a flash broke you apart. You held the camera in the air, wating for the photo to process and Shawn looked at you with raised brow. 

“What? Need something to get me by when you’re gone.”


	53. Life is Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Shawn's tweets.

**_AND im home right now with my sister currently watching this dance show that she gets unbelievably excited about and life is really awesome. I love u guys_ **

He hits post and rests his phone on the arm of the chair, a peaceful smile on his face as he watches Aaliyah cheer and groan whenever something went right or wrong.

He wore a pair of sweatpants and that green CrossFit hoodie, sunk into the couch while he faintly heard the soft voice of his Mum from the kitchen as she finished preparing snacks.

She wandered into the living room, Shawn’s eyes gazing behind her as you followed Karen out, balancing two bowls of chips in your hands and a bottle of coke under each arm.

Shawn grinned, holding his hands out and taking the bowls from you before you sat beside him and curled into his side. He kissed the top of your head, shimmying into the sofa as Karen joined her daughter on the beanbag.

“I saw your tweets,” you mentioned quietly, looking up at him and he gazed down at you. “You’re enough, baby. Everything you _do_ , is _more_ than good enough,” you reminded him.

He smiled softly, nodding at your words and they somehow lifted the insecurities from his shoulders for a little bit. He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, hand cupping your cheek while the other tangled in your hair and scratched at your scalp.

“I meant what I said though, life is awesome right now,” he sighed in contentment, your smile only growing and you nodded.

“Good. Babe, you fucking performed with John Legend _and_ Justin Timberlake, life _should_ be awesome!” you gushed with a laugh.

Shawn just watched you, so much love in his heart and it swelled with every word you spoke. You were right, he knew that, but you always seemed to remove yourself from the equation. You never thought you were part of why he was so happy.

“Also ‘cause I’m here with you and my family, you know. And we’ll tell ‘em soon, we will… I just wanna keep you all to myself for a little longer,” he explained, kissing your lips once more.

You shook your head, “it’s no rush, babe. We kept it a secret for eight months already, what’s a few more?” you kissed his lips and he smiled against you.

“Mmh, life is awesome… so fuckin’ awesome,” he grinned, kissing you again and pulling you into his lap, one hand around your waist and the other reaching down to play with the loose strands of Aaliyah’s plait he’d braided.


	54. Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the heating breaks, you’re more than happy to snuggle up with Shawn under the blankets.

The heating had been off all day, yet neither of you had noticed. Shawn had only just got back home in a Toronto, and you’d been at work all day, meeting Shawn back at his parents and spending the evening with them for dinner.

By the time you finally got back to the condo, you were both completely frozen. Even though it was nearing midnight, the cold streets of Toronto were considered warmer than your shared home.

When Shawn had investigated and called up the onsite repair man, you found out your heating was broken until 9am tomorrow when Mickey would be able to come up and fix it.

You both grabbed as many blankets as you could and piled them onto the bed, two hot mugs of cocoa on your nightstands and fluffy socks on your feet.

Shawn wore a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a sweatshirt, feet half shoved into your small fluffy socks as he climbed into the mountain of pillows and blankets.

You looked much like he did, one of his jumpers drowning your upper half and a pair of warm sweatpants on your lower.

Climbing into bed with him, Shawn kept his arms open and dragged you into his chest, forcing your head to nuzzle in the crook of his neck and you let it a throaty laugh.

“Hmm, finally warm,” you mumbled out through a tired smile, pecking his skin with a little kiss and Shawn hummed back with a smilies smile.

He rests his chin on your head, your limbs tangled as blankets and pillows took up most of the bed, pressing you both further together, which only helped.

“This is nice,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head and you smiled to yourself.

“I love these kinds of cuddles,” you mumbled into his neck, warm breath heating up his skin and he squirmed a little.

“Could fall asleep like this all the time,” he giggled, pulling another laugh from you and you squeezed him gently.

“Night, baby,” you whispered, the pair of you nice and toasty as you nuzzled closer to him.

Shawn smiled to himself. “Goodnight, honey.”


	55. Scary Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching scary movies with Shawn.

 

It was a stupid idea and you knew it, knew you’d start hearing things in the middle of the night and be too scared to even shut your eyes.

So what did you do? You watched the stupid horror movie anyway, knowing full well you’d be up all night.

Shawn, however, was convinced you’d be fine and that he’d _protect you from the monsters._ You’d scoffed and him and shook your head, but pressed play on the movie anyway.

And now, you were so sure someone was in the condo, was certain you could hear creaking floorboards and heavy breathing.

“Shawn, I’m telling you, someone’s in the fucking condo,” you breathed out in panic, gripping his arm so hard your fingertips could leave bruises.

You weren’t bothered, though. You’d rather he have a few bruises than be murdered before your eyes. Shawn just shook his head with a lob sided grin.

“Honey, it’s just your mind playing tricks on you, c’mere,” he rasped out, the sleep clear in his eyes and you rushed into his embrace.

“Shawn, I’m serious,” you began to shake a little, your mind so sure you weren’t imagining the sounds and Shawn let out a sigh.

He pulled away from you and set a kiss on your forehead. “Okay, stay here and I’ll go look, alright?” he told you, your eyes widening in panic and you shook your head.

“What? No! Don’t leave me! What if something happens! Shawn, no!” you panicked, worry sinking in for your boyfriends safety and he stifled a laugh.

“Baby, stop panicking,” he shook his head, kissing you again and slipping out of the bedroom.

You nibbled on your bottom lip nervously, heart pounding against your chest when everything fell silent and the door creaked open.

A curly head of hair poked through the door and Shawn grinned at you, a sigh of relief slipping past your lips.

“Just you and me, baby. Doors and windows are locked,” he reassured you, jumping into bed and pulling you into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, nuzzling into his side and Shawn kissed your forehead.

“S’okay, my fault for making you watch that movie,” he mumbled, giving your body a gentle squeeze and your head another kiss before you both began to slip into a somewhat blissful slumber.

 


	56. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need to talk it out.

You’d always been one to overthink, could never really allow anything to happen in the moment without your mind burning into overdrive. You always supposed it was due to the number of times you’d been fucked over in the past, but Shawn was different and you knew that.

It had been five months. Five long, heartwarming, incredible months… and now things were seeming to take that extra step, the _serious_ step, as you called it. It was no secret that you were head over heels for the honey-eyed man, but knowing just how serious things were getting, made you worry.

It made you worry about little things. Like if he didn’t like the way you made his tea, or if he realised you weren’t as good a cook as he thought. They were silly things, but silly things turned into bigger things.

You began to worry that he’d get tired of boring meals and would venture out for dinner instead. And what if he meets someone at a restaurant? Someone prettier, _better_ , than you? What if he realises he doesn’t want to be tied down? That he wants to live his rockstar life as long as possible?

What if one day he wakes up and decides he doesn’t want you anymore? No. The thought alone made you sick to your stomach. Would he straight up tell you that you weren’t enough? Or would he pack his bags and leave in the middle of the night?

The whirls of thoughts seemed through every crack in your mind, flooding your senses and before you knew it, you were weighing out the pros and cons of your choices. Do you leave him, or let him inevitably leave you when you least expect it?

“Why won’t you talk to me? Tell me what’s going on in your head,” Shawn all but pleaded, eyes frantic like a baby deer and his brows raised to his hairline, falling lost in his avalanche of curls. He was desperate, so fucking desperate to make it work. But you kept shutting him out.

“I don’t know what’s going on in my head, so how the fuck am I supposed to tell you?” you snapped through gritted teeth. Shawn took a step back, brows furrowed and lips parted, slightly shocked at your outburst. You simply huffed.

“You could at least tell me what it’s about. What _exactly_ it is that you’re overthinking!” he argued back, hands thrown in the air by his sides as he took long strides toward you, watching you back away ever so slightly with your lips screwed shut.

“It’s not working, Shawn. I can’t do it anymore!” You blurted out, eyes wide once you finally realised what you said. Shawn took a step back, the anger draining from his face, along with the pinkness of his usually rosy cheeks.

“W-what?” he stuttered, struggling to keep his stance and he looked at you as though you’d grown two heads. Your shoulders dropped, as did your heart, and you began to wonder if you really wanted to go through with it. 

“Honey, what are you talking about?” his voice was firm yet fragile. Knew he had to stand his ground but was also scared of the consequences of his words. He couldn’t lose you. Not today, not tomorrow… not ever. 

And it was in the waver of his voice that you succumbed to tears. The man of your dreams stood before you, his pleads and cries barely hitting your ears as the thoughts swarmed you whole. He’d pulled you to the couch, sat you down and held your cold hands in his. 

His skin was soft, always had been, and you began to imagine what it would feel like to not have it against yours every night. To not smell his cologne on your clothes, to not brush your fingers through those curls, or kiss those pink, plump lips. You feared the thought of not being the reason behind his smile, not having the right to even see it. 

“I’m falling in love with you and I’m scared you’re gonna leave me,” you admitted through a hiccup, vaguely noticing his sad smile through the slaughtering tears that stabbed at your eyes. 

“Baby…” Shawn cooed, eyes soft like honey as he cupped your wet, swollen cheeks in the palms of his hands, the entire expanse covering the sides of your head. You forced yourself to calm your breathing and sniffled back the tears. 

“Baby, look at me,” he whispered, voice as smooth as those silk bedsheets he had, and you forced yourself again to look up at him. His eyes were glossed over, nose a little red and cheeks a bright pink. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna leave you,” he chuckled quietly, shaking his head and using his thumbs to brush away the tears. You shook your head and held a breath, willing back the tears and holding onto his wrists. 

“No, you will. You will because you’re you and the moment you realise you can do _so_ much better, you’ll leave,” you sobbed out, shaking your head in his grasp but Shawn gently cooed you and shifted closer. 

“There isn’t ‘better’ and even if there was, I wouldn’t want it,” he coaxed you down from your anxiety, pads of his fingertips massaging your scalp as he spoke. “I don’t want better because I have you, and I’m in love with you.”

You froze, stared straight at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “You what?” you breathed, fresh tears brimming in your red-rimmed eyes and Shawn laughed again. “I love you, Y/N. I’m so fucking in love with you,” he breathed, voice desperate for you to hear his words, eyes desperate for you to believe them. 

“You love me?” you laughed through a cry, bottom lip quivering but a sudden happiness overtook you. Shawn nodded frantically, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip and you smiled, loving the warmth that consumed you.

You felt safe. Like his words were immortality to you. Your worries had gone, long left your mind, beacuse he was in love with you, and you were in love with him. You pushed yourself forward and met his lips, kissing him with everything you had and he wrapped his arms around your middle. 

“Let me show you how in love with you I am.”


	57. Our Baby | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night home with your new born baby.

 

“She’s stirring, babe. What do I do? Shit, she keeps kicking. Honey?” Shawn’s constant worried voice rang in your ears.

You squeezed your eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to curl into your king-sized bed and sleep while cuddled up to your fiance. 

Shawn, however, had other ideas. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off your two-day-old daughter, Rosalie, and insisted on staying by her side the entirety of her first night home. 

You waddled back over to your baby and man-baby, cuddling yourself into your (Shawn’s) shirt as you stood beside him.

You peered over Rosalie’s bassinet, sighing to yourself when you realized she was in fact, asleep, and was just dreaming. 

“Babe, she’s not stirring, she’s fine… she’s sound asleep. You heard the doctor, when the baby sleeps, the momma sleeps. Come to bed.”

Shawn stared at his little girl for a few more moments, contemplating as to whether he could even take a step away. 

“You get some sleep then, _mumma_. I’ll take care of our baby.” He tried to negotiate.

You pouted at him with another sigh. 

“Shawn, our baby is sleeping, now please come and cuddle your _other_ baby ‘cause she just pushed a _human_ out of her vagina and she really wants cuddles with her man.”

His shoulders fell at your words, a pout on his lips as he pulled you into his chest.

You both stood in the darkness of your room, cuddled together and peering over at your sleeping daughter. The daughter you and Shawn made.

“She looks just like you,” Shawn whispered happily into your hair, a blush creeping to your cheeks under the darkness.

“She’s got your curls.” You hummed.

It was the first thing you noticed when you gave birth, her full head of hair; sporting the Mendes signature. 

“It’s our baby. We made her, Y/N. She’s our little girl. I… I’m a dad, and you’re a mum.” He whispered, more to himself than you, as though he was trying to convince himself that this was all real.

“I love you. I love you both so fucking much.” Shawn sighed, holding you tighter as you gazed up at him and kissed his slightly stubbled chin. 

 


	58. Growing Up | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn doesn’t wanna let his little girl go on a first date.

She was growing up. Fast. Too fast, Shawn would say.

Rosalie had just recently turned fourteen and was currently twirling in her new outfit for her very first date. 

You squealed to yourself, not even trying to contain your excitement as your little girl was slowly blossoming into a young woman.

“Rose, you look gorgeous!” You gushed at her, asking her to twirl in her dress once more.

“Are you sure it’s not too much? We’re only going for ice cream.” She mumbled, more to herself. 

You shook your head at her. “It’s perfect! Besides, it’s a _classy_ ice cream joint.” You teased lowly with a subtle wink and she snorted at you. 

Rosalie rolled her eyes at you playfully, closing her dresser and spritzing herself with the perfume Shawn got her for her birthday. 

She turned to you with pursed lips as the sound of the doorbell rang through your loving home. 

“I’ll get it!” Shawn called up, voice still rough and dripping with annoyance at the fact that you were allowing her on the date in the first place.

Rosalie stared at you with wide eyes in panic.

You quickly shook your head and grabbed her hands. “I already warned him.” You reassured her, slowly guiding her down the stairs.

The young boy introduced himself as Isaac, and his little face lit up at the sight of your daughter. 

You peered out at the drive, noticing his mother and father sitting in their car and offering an amused wave.

You smiled back, wiggling your fingers as a hello before standing beside Shawn and wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled you into his side.

“So, Isaac… what are your intentions with my daughter?” Shawn asked, eyes hard and you let out a sigh.

Isaac blubbered silently before clearing his throat. 

“Oh, uh… I, uh, was going to take Rose for dinner and ice cream, s-sir. My- my Mom and Dad are in the car.” He quickly pointed behind him.

You shook your head at Shawn’s intimidating behavior. 

“It’s okay, Isaac. You two have fun, alright? And bring my daughter back before 8.” You instructed with a soft but stern look.

Isaac smiled sheepishly, clearly more comfortable in your presence as he then smiled at Rosalie.

“Have fun. Rose, call me or Dad if you need us, okay?” You whispered gently to her, kissing her temple as she offered you a side hug.

She nodded, approaching Shawn sheepishly as he clenched his jaw. 

You slapped his arm, glaring at your husband as he sighed to himself and pulled Rose into a strong hug.

“Call me if you want to come home, I mean it. I’ll be right there, okay?” He whispers into her hair and she nods her head. 

“I’ll be okay, Dad.” She reassures him, pulling away and fixing her dress before she followed Isaac out the house and down the drive.

You and Shawn watched them get into the car, watching her wave out the back window and the car drive out of your street.

You turned to Shawn, watching him close the door as you leaned up and kissed his plump lips.

“She’s growing up too fast.” He groans, hugging you into his chest and you let out a sigh.

“I know, baby. But her brother and sister are still young.” You reminded him as you heard the pitter patter of small feet on the floor. 

“Mum, Dad! Skylar made a fort! Come look!” An excited voice beamed from between yours and Shawn’s bodies. 

“We’ll be right there, Raul.” You laughed, watching his little legs run away as Shawn grinned at his perfect family.


	59. 'Ucking Step | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn’s potty mouth finally catches up with him.

Shawn was more than excited to be spending the day home alone with his little girl, finally having the chance to spend some father-daughter time. Y/N had left early that morning, her boss in frantic need of her help as word of an elite client had spread. 

The World Cup occupied the screen in the living room, both Shawn and Gracie repping Portugal jersey’s Manny had bought, while the father and daughter cuddled on the couch. 

Gracie sat with her tiny legs crossed, a plastic bowl of fresh fruit in her lap as Shawn desperately tried to tame her wild curls. She clapped her chubby hands together whenever she heard the crowd roar in cheers, giggles tumbling off her lips through the chunks of fruit she chewed on. 

Shawn would clap his hands with her, sinking down the couch so his face was level with hers. He’d pinch her chubby cheeks, praising her for clapping along and cheering with her Daddy. Gracie would giggle, even more, clapping her hands above her head and flaunting her pearly teeth that tore through her gums.

“Come on Gracie, you gotta cheer with Daddy,” he encouraged her, throwing his muscular arms in the air, knowing she’d be quick to copy. And she did, squealed out in excitement and raised her hands in the air, clapping her hands when Shawn grinned at her. 

“Dada, um, um, uhm… I go get Mommy’s bankey,” Gracie babbled, handing her dad her half-empty bowl of fruit and shimmying off the couch. “Okay, baby. You go get Mommy’s blanket.” Shawn replied, watching her jump down the small step of the living room and waddle down the hall into his and Y/N’s room. 

Shawn turned down the volume, listening to Gracie babble and giggle to herself before she came running back down the hall, Y/N’s purple blanket draping behind her. As Gracie approached the small step, she jumped slightly, holding her hands out and catching herself before falling on it.

Shawn gasped playfully, “uh oh, Gracie what are you like, eh?” he teased playfully, knowing if he made a big deal out of a little trip, she’d cry for her Mom and would not stop for hours. 

Gracie stood back up, grumbling to herself and kicking the step with a huff, “’ucking step!” she yelped, climbing up it and joining her Dad on the couch again. Meanwhile, Shawn sat frozen in his seat, eyes glued to the step where he just witnessed his three-year-old daughter cuss for the first time. 

Only now had he realized that every time he tripped on that goddamn step and cussed it out, that Gracie was taking it all in. Y/N always scolded Shawn for swearing around Gracie, claiming his pottymouth was uncontrollable, but Shawn always brushed her off. 

“Gracie, honey… what did you just say?” Shawn stuttered, raking his brain for a way to stop her from saying the same thing around Y/N when she got home. Gracie grumbled again, “stupid ‘ucking step.”


	60. Devil and Angel | BadBoy!Shawn (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re new to it but he’s willing to walk you through everything.

“Gonna be so gentle, sweets,” Shawn whispered softly against her ear, the featherlight touch of his fingertips infesting her skin with goosebumps. She let out a small whimper, and though he tried to calm her nerves, it was no use. 

He dragged his lips softly down her neck, hands resting on her curved hips and he could feel himself getting lost in the innocence o her body. “You promise?” She breathed out, the uncertainty evident in her voice and Shawn pulled away with a frown. 

“I promise, baby. Promise to be so soft and gentle.” He assured her, wet lips trailing down her neck and sucking at her sweet skin. A soft moan was quick to tumble from her swollen lips, her dainty hands instinctively dropping to that luscious head of hair she loved so much.

She carded her fingers through his curls, head thrown back into the pillow and her waves of hair blessed the pillow, crowning her head as the Princess he was going to treat her like. 

With his lips still pressed to her neck, he leaned on his side, his paw-like hand resting on her stomach and slowly sinking down her silky legs. He gently curled his fingers against her skin, the whites of his nails ever so gently tickling up her thigh as he bunched the hem of her summer dress in his palm. 

He felt her breathing stagger, felt her heart skip in the pulse point he had his lips pressed against. As his fingers grazed up her inner thighs, he cooed her nerves, softly kissing at her lips and holding her hand, fingers intertwined as he used his knee to pry her legs open. 

“Make you feel so good, angel.” He whispered, fingertips ghosting over her panty-clad core and she shuddered under his touch. Shawn kissed down her neck, his warm tongue lapping at her skin before he pressed on her clit through those lace panties he loved so much. 

“Shawn,” Y/N whispered out breathlessly, hand flying to his and wrapping around his thick arm. He calmed her down, nose nuzzling against her and she could melt there on the spot. 

Here he was, the city bad boy, whispering sweet nothings into his girl’s ear, every touch a gentle breath, as though she was made of glass and could shatter at any given moment. 

Her wetness pooled through her underwear, soaking his thick fingers until he skillfully tugged them down her legs, allowing her to kick them off her ankles as they dropped to the ground. 

He pried her legs open once more, hand ghosting over her soaked core until he swiped a middle finger through her folds, collecting her sweet juices and eliciting a shudder of a moan from her silky tongue. 

Shawn swirled his finger through her wetness, massaging her swollen clit ever so gently and drowning in the sounds of her sweet sweet, melodic gasps and moans. 

Within minutes, he was circling her tight entrance, teasingly dipping the tip of his finger, working her up until she was bucking her hips into his hand. “Shawn, please.” She panted out, gripping at anything she could get her dainty little hands on. 

“What do you want, sweets?” Shawn whispered filthily against her lips, continuing to swirl his finger between her lips. She squirmed under his touch, whining in such a sexy matter, Shawn could feel himself almost bulging out of his pants. 

“Want you to touch me. Please, Shawn. Touch me.” Her newfound confidence shocked Shawn beyond words, a fire igniting within him and he sunk his finger into her, feeling her tight cunt wrapped around his thick digit. 

“Oh, God.” Y/N shuddered, head thrown back at the unfamiliar feeling but she couldn’t get enough. Shawn laid in complete awe, the feeling of her tight pussy hugging his finger almost sending him over the edge. 

It took every ounce of self-control to not fuck her senseless. All he wanted was to bury his cock inside her, feel her walls clench around him, those wet, warm walls. She wiggled beneath him, desperate for more, so he curled his finger, losing it in the way she yelped out in surprise, a cry of pleasure quick to follow.

“Oh shit, do that again.” She begged, her sudden pottymouth completely flipping the switch within Shawn and he curled his finger again, picking up the pace only a little. Y/N moaned out again, the sounds of her whines music to Shawn’s ears.

“Such a tight pussy, baby. Oh, God, so fucking wet and warm.” He whimpered into her neck, his filthy words spurring the girl on as her toes curled at the shock of his thumb pressing on her clit. 

Shawn rubbed tight circles on her bundle of nerves, pumping and curling his middle finger until she was crying for more. No, _begging_ for more. But he wouldn’t give it to her. No matter how bad he wanted that tight little cunt wrapped around him, he didn’t want her to regret it. 

Within seconds, she was crying out, chanting his name like a mantra, like it was all she knew as she exploded on his fingers. She rode out her high until her body shuddered when Shawn retracted his hand, bringing his soaked finger to his mouth and wrapping his lips around it. 

She watched him suck away her juices, lost in the way his eyes fluttered closed and he hummed around his digit. Her lust got the better of her as she yanked his finger from his mouth, shoving it in her own and swirling her tongue around it, moaning at the taste of herself and Shawn lost it by the way she hollowed her cheeks. 

As she slowly released his finger, she pulled him closer, lips soft and gentle but their tongues danced like devil and angel. Like a forbidden prayer, shunned by God himself. He was her forbidden fruit. He tasted like heaven, but the more she had, the quicker she was swallowed whole by the darkness of his hell.


	61. Baby Love | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn’s family can’t keep their hands off your babies.

“Where the hell did Gracie go?” Y/N mumbled to herself, spinning in a small circle in search of one of the two carriers that had gone missing right after dinner.

“With Aaliyah in the garden,” Shawn mumbled from behind her, munching on some leftover turkey from Karen’s gorgeous Christmas dinner.

Y/N nodded, letting out a sigh of relief and wrapping her arms around her fiance’s thick waist. She nuzzled her head into his chest, the smell of Karen’s turkey staining his shirt, but Y/N didn’t mind. 

“Did you put Alayna down for her nap?” her muffled voice spoke against his shirt and Shawn nodded, “yeah, and then Mum woke her up to cuddle her,” Shawn sighed.

Y/N let out a tired laugh, rubbing her eyes and pulling away from her love. She couldn’t help the yawn that escaped her lips, nor the tired sigh that quickly followed. 

“We’re not sleeping tonight, they’re gonna be so restless,” Shawn whined, cuddling into Y/N’s side for a moment and she laughed, carding her fingers through his curls. 

She hummed, “but your parents don’t get to see the girls often,” she began, pulling him up and leaning on her tiptoes with her hands flush against his hard chest, “it’s nice for them to spend time with ‘em.” 

Y/N leaned on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet and soft kiss to Shawn’s lips, a happy sigh sounding from him and his shoulders fell in relaxation. 

“Nappy emergency! Little Gracie has done a number two!” Karen announced in a baby voice, still cuddling the four-month-old close to her chest as she cooed down at her. 

Y/N untangled herself from Shawn, grabbing the girls’ travel bag and throwing it over her shoulder, having every intention of changer her child’s diaper. 

Karen swatted her hands away as she attempted to hold the baby, “we don’t need Mummy, do we, Gracie? No, we don’t, Nanny can do it,” she continued to babble to the baby, a smile pulling to the parent’s faces.

Y/N handed Karen the baby bag, standing back and falling into Shawn’s side as he wrapped an arm around her, watching Karen carry her upstairs into the bathroom. 

“Hey, maybe your Mom and Dad will be up with the girls tonight,” you joked, Shawn laughing half-heartedly as Manny and Aaliyah argued over who was going to rock Alayna to sleep. 

“I know it’s selfish, but I really fucking hope they do.”


	62. First Date Jitters | BadBoy!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's nervous about his first date with you.

The boys had been teasing him nonstop all day, couldn’t stop laughing at how seriously Shawn was taking his date with you. He’d spend over forty minutes that morning in deciding what stupid shirt to wear with those stupid black jeans. 

“Let me guess, you’re gonna get her roses, too?” Brian teased, the boys all snickering along. Shawn grimaced at the boys, scoffing and shaking his head. “Come on, Brian, roses?” Shawn deadpanned. 

The boys raised their brows, clearly pleased that Shawn wasn’t as whipped as it seemed. That was until he spoke again. “Her favourite’s are sunflowers,” he shook his head, Brian’s shoulders dropping in disappointment. 

He turned away, throwing his phone to the couch but Shawn simply shook his head at his childlike antics. Geoff watched as Shawn silently debated between the two shirts he’d picked out earlier, still unsure of which one he liked best. 

“You really like her, eh?” Geoff asked him quietly, Shawn’s cheeks ever so slightly blushing at the mention of you and he shrugged his should as nonchalantly as he possibly could. 

Geoff just shook his head with a laugh, could see right through the kid. Shawn sighed, “she’s amazing, dude,” he breathed out, a smug smile stuck on his stupid face and Geoff patted him on the back. 

“She likes sunflowers, right?” he asked, Shawn nodding with furrowed brows and Geoff pointed to the open closet full of shirts, “I say wear the yellow one.”


	63. Keep Still | College AU (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's just a boy with needs.

“Babe, babe-” he choked on his words as you ground your hips into his, your panties and his boxers being the only things in your way but he was already painfully hard, and you were soaked right through. 

His grip on your hips tightened for a moment and he sucked in a sharp intake of breath. You pulled your lips off his neck, staring at his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. 

Pursing your lips, you shimmied you lower half down his thighs, watching the stain grow on his boxers, but it wasn’t the stain your wetness had caused. He flushed bright red, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

You just grinned at him shyly, finding it quite endearing that you had such the effect on him. “Nice to know you’re still responsive to me after all these months,” you teased gently, innocent eyes staring at his and he groaned. 

Before you could reassure him it was okay, Shawn was growling and flipping you both over, giggles sounding from the back of your throat as your back hit the mattress. 

“Shawn, what are you— _oh_ ,” the feeling of his warm tongue gliding through your folds cut you off, a gasp tearing through your throat and he wrapped his arms around your thighs, pinning you to the bed. 

“Oh, shit” you breathed, fingers curling into his hair and tugging at his roots, scratching at his scalp and he hummed against your core, vibrations fluttering through your entire body. 

His lips latched onto your swollen clit, sucking it into his mouth and rubbing his wet tongue against it. You cried out, back arching and legs thrashing beneath his hold, but he kept you pinned down, shaking his head and sucking harder. 

“Fuck, baby!” you shrieked out, back collapsing back onto the mattress when Shawn released you. He grinned up at you, chin glistening with your juices. 

“Keep your hands in my hair and your back on the mattress. If you move, you don’t get to cum.”


	64. Apologies | BadBoy!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's quick to apologise after being a dick.

 

_“I don’t need you! I’m Shawn fucking Mendes! I don’t **need** anyone!” _

You twiddled your thumbs with a solemn face, staring at the floor beneath you all while fearing what would happen if he didn’t come back.

It was a stupid argument. Shawn was about to do something stupid and you called him out on it, warned him what would happen if he got caught, and he clearly didn’t like your opinion.

He’d stormed out over an hour ago, left you sitting in your flat all alone, wondering if he’d ever bother coming back.

He was overreacting and you both knew it, but he was to stubborn to admit it. You only meant well, didn’t want him to get into trouble for someone else’s actions.

In the midst of your thinking, you almost didn’t hear the knock on your front door, but the doorbell, that you did hear.

You stood from the sofa, wiping your clammy hands down your jeans and slowly walking to the door, swinging it open and your breathing caught in your throat at the sight.

He stood there, box of chocolate in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. His eyes were bloodshot, curls a mess.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped, voice hoarse from the yelling and crying he’d done when he wasn’t with you.

You pursed your lips and shoved yourself against his chest, arms wrapping around his waist and he held you close to him.

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m just worried,” you explained, words muffled by his shirt and Shawn shook his head.

“You have nothing to apologise for. I’m the one that yelled and said things I didn’t mean. I _do_ need you, babygirl, I’m so sorry,” he sniffled.

You pulled away and took his pink cheeks into the small palms of your hands, smiling up at him as he nuzzled into your touch.

“Let’s just leave it as we’re both sorry,” you suggested, pressing on your tiptoes and planting a sweet kiss to his swollen lips.

“Can we take a bath and get wine drunk?” he whined, following you back inside and placing the roses and the chocolates on the coffee table.

You quirked a brow. “Did I hear that correctly? Did that really just come from a bad boy’s mouth?” you teased, wrapping your arms around him again.

Shawn leaned down and tucked your hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek as his lips ghosted over yours.

“It did, but I’m always a good boy for you.”

 


	65. Screwing the Alpha | Werewolf!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn’s more than proud when you stand up for yourself.

“What the fuck did I tell you all!?” Shawn all but roared out and the soft whimpers of his betas cowering into themselves were quick to fill the silence that followed.

You, however, sat with at the window, ankles crossed over as you stretched your legs out with an old book in your hand, your mind half invested in the book and half focused on what the Alpha was saying.

“I told you that James is newly bitten and to keep eyes on him at all times. I told you not to let him leave while I got out for two fucking hours. And what happens? He fucking leaves and bites someone!”

“But Shawn, we were watching, we were taking turns and Y/N—“ the mention of your name caught your attention and you no longer held any interest in the book.

“Y/N!? Don’t pin this on anyone else, Gregg! _You_ were on watch, not Y/N,” Shawn spat, his anger only growing at the mention of you and you stood from the window seat.

“But she—“ Gregg went to argue back, but you cut him off. “But I what, Gregg? Walked in on you too busy sticking your tongue down Ally’s throat? Yeah, that sounds about right to me,” she spat.

Gregg flashed his eyes, a silent threat and he huffed. “What? You think ‘cause you’re screwing the Alpha you get to—“ your fist colliding with the side of his face, cutting him off and Shawn sat back and watched with a smirk.

His anger was quickly replaced by sheer adoration and amusement. You squinted at Gregg and shoved him back. “Talk to me like that again and see what fucking happens,” you threatened, unaware of the wide eyes of the other betas and smirk on your Alpha’s lips.

You turned your back to the pack, waltzing toward Shawn and taking his hand in yours, kissing his lips softly and he relaxed under your touch.

“Come on, lets sort out this beta.”


	66. Mates | Werewolf!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn meets his mate for the first time.

 

From the moment he woke up that morning, Shawn knew something felt different. He couldn’t describe what it was, couldn’t pinpoint what had changed, but in the pit of his stomach, he could feel it. He just didn’t know what _it_ was.

He was running for class for the second time that week, was too caught up trying to put the pack in place that college seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

As he crossed the quad, he struggled to shrug his backpack off his shoulders, paw-like hands digging though it in hopes of finding his timetable.

He was too caught up in looking for the stupid piece of paper that he hadn’t notice you effortlessly wander around the quad, nose stuck in your own timetable as you struggled to make out where your classes were.

Within moments, your face collided with the top of a hard chest, Shawn stumbling back ever so slightly and he dropped his backpack just as you dropped your timetable and books.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry, honey,” he apologies profusely, grabbing his bag and helping you pick up your books and papers.

You shook your head, “no, it’s fine, I should’ve been looking where I was going,” you argued back, insisting your apology was the only necessary one and the moment you looked up and caught his eyes, the whole world stopped.

“I’m Y/N, just transferred,” you introduced, not noticing Shawn’s wide eyes. He gulped, the fire in his stomach igniting and he offered you his hand.

The moment your skin touched, his eyes flashed golden and you gasped at the sight with a smile. “Oh my God, you’re a werewolf, that’s so cool!” you gushed, not used to many wolves from where you were from.

Shawn just nodded and stifled a laugh. “Yeah, an Alpha, actually,” he boasted, a grin spreading on your lips and you teasingly raised an eyebrow.

“Oh great, first day and I’m already running into Alpha’s,” Shawn only grinned, taking in your bright eyes and rosy cheeks from the autumn air.

You tucked your hair behind your ear, offering a smile before bidding him a goodbye and wandering off in hopes to find your next class.

Shawn, however, stood frozen, stomach flipping in something so unfamiliar yet recognisable. He’d only ever read about it, occasionally heard the stories from family members, but never had he experienced it himself.

Of course he hadn’t, because it only ever happens once. You only have one mate, and Shawn had finally found his.

You.

 


	67. Shorty | Werewolf!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn loves to remind you how short you are.

Everyone knew how insanely tall Shawn was. Whenever the alphas name was mentioned, his height and intimidation were the first traits to pop into anyone and everyone’s minds.

So, when Shawn met his mate and introduced her to the pack, it was safe to say they were… _shocked_. They saw her alone first, and immediately knew she was a little on the shorter side, but thought nothing of it.

It wasn’t until Shawn entered the room and stood beside her that the pack quickly gaped at the couple. Compared to her, Shawn was fuckkng huge, somehow looked bigger than he usually was.

She was tiny compared to him, a good foot and a bit smaller and the top of her head barely brushed against his collarbone. With this, came the teasing. Though, the only person who _truly_ teased her, was Shawn.

“Baby, are you coming to bed or what?” Shawn called out to her from the bed, eyes trained on the bathroom door as he listened to her hum to herself as she got ready for bed.

“Hm, be out in a sec!” she called back, putting away her face cream and opening the door, flicking off the light and slowly sauntering to the bed with a yawn.

Shawn watched with the cheesiest grin, a happy chuckle slipping past his lips as she turned off her lamp. She wore his shirt, the green one she always said she loved on him.

Though on her, it was more like a dress, hitting mid-knee and short sleeves reached down to her elbows. She was drowning in the piece of cotton and Shawn’s heart was bursting at the sight.

“Baby, fuck,” he whispered, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Y/N looked at him in confusion as she climbed into the bed.

“What?” she whispered back, settling into the sheets and Shawn threw himself on top of her, careful not to press his entire body on her small frame and he reveled in the sound of her sweet giggle.

“You look so fucking adorable, fuck!” he yelled out, face pressed to the crook of her neck and he teasingly nipped at the skin, earning a yelp from the back of her throat.

He rolled off her, pulling her so she now straddled his lap and her dainty hands rested on his thick chest. “I look the same as I always do,” she argued back with a laugh.

Shawn shook his head. “Yeah, but you’re wearing my shirt and it’s like a fuckin’ dress on you, honey. God, you’re so small and I love you so much,” he groaned out, the love he had for her literally spilling from him.

She grinned, cupping his rosy cheeks and pressing a sweet kiss to his swollen lips, pulling away with a grin.

“You’re tall enough for the both of us, you big giant,” she teased with a sleepy grin, resting her head on his chest and Shawn wrapped his arms around her body, keeping her on top of him.

“Hm, and you’re cute enough for the both of us. Goodnight, shorty.”


	68. Pup | Werewolf!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not like any other kind of pregnancy, and you keep forgetting that.

 

You lay on the couch, swell of your stomach popping out of your shirt that was bunched up beneath your breasts, a small bowl of popcorn resting on your bump as you flicked through the channels on the TV.

Shawn rushed into the house, sighing at its warmth compared to the icy cold of the late December air. His ears perked up at the sound of your soft voice, and he immediately knew you were talking to the baby.

Shrugging off his coat and kicking off his boots, he followed the sound of your voice, wandering into the living room and dropping to his knees beside the couch.

His cold hands cupped your bump and you hissed at the temperature of his usually warm skin. “Sorry baby,” he mumbled, warm lips kissing your stomach and he grinned up at you.

“And how was my little pup, today?” he spoke to your stomach, smiling wide when the baby gently kicked, as though it was talking to their daddy.

“You been a good little wolfie for Mummy, I hope,” he teased, hands now on your cheeks and he kissed you tenderly, sighing against your lips as he reveled in the way you tasted, salted popcorn on your tongue.

He pulled away with a hum, eyes golden and you giggled at him, pecking his lips once more before gently shoving him out of the way and struggling to stand.

“Woah, hey… where do you think you’re going?” he shrilled, hands on your shoulders and he gently pushed you back into the couch.

You sighed. “Pack’s gonna be here in an hour, said I’ll start cooking when you got home,” you informed him, struggling to stand with him pressing on your shoulders and he shook his head.

“Nope, I’ll get them to bring take out, you’re pregnant, honey—“

“Exactly, Shawn, I’m pregnant — not a fucking cripple,” you gumbled out with a pout. His eyes softened on you, but he still shook his head.

“Babe, you’re not just pregnant. You’re pregnant with a pup, _my_ pup, and it’s not like a normal pregnancy, okay? You overwork yourself and it’ll have a strain on you and the baby,” he argued.

You sighed, knowing he was right after hearing the stories from when Karen was pregnant with Shawn. Nodding your head, Shawn kissed your forehead and stood up, wandering into the kitchen.

The sounds of your soft groans as you tried to stand quickly caught his ears, though, and he was quick to burst into the living room and shriek at the sight of you wobbling to the hallway.

“Where are you going now?” he yelled, though not in a angry way. You turned to him with squinted eyes and let out a sigh. “I need to pee, or are you gonna tell me I can’t do that on my own, either.”

It was a low blow and you knew it, but Shawn shrugged it off and walked toward you, sweeping you off your feet and carrying toward the bathroom.

You shrieked when he smacked your bum playfully, setting you down as he closed the bathroom door behind you both.

You raised a brow. “You’re just gonna watch me pee?” you laughed, watching him sit on the sink opposite the toilet as you tugged your pants down.

Shawn just shrugged. “You’re so gorgeous, you know. Even when you’re pregnant and chunky, you’re so fucking sexy,” he whined, legs kicking and you stifled a laugh.

“Babe, I’m sitting on the toilet and you’re saying I look sexy?” he shushed you by kissing your forehead, shaking his head and jumping from the sink and wandering toward the bath.

“Damn right, you’re sexy. Now hurry up on there, I’m running you a bath.”

 


	69. Different Kind of Heat | Werewolf!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn just craves you, but not in the way you’re used to.

 

He’d been hot on your trail ever since you crawled out of bed at six this morning, claiming that he was already wide awake, but you weren’t stupid: you knew he was lying.

You let it go, though, pottered about with your day but Shawn refused to be any further than five feet away from you. It was endearing, really, how clingy he was.

It was new to you, to have a guy want to spend so much time with you just because. It was sweet, especially when he’d whine whenever you were pulled away from him.

However, it did prove as a struggle when you tried to get ready for bed and use the bathroom. Shawn was whining from the other side of the door, claiming you were too far away.

You’d ended up just slipping on his shirt and a pair of short shorts, opened the door as you dried your face, and wandered to the bed with the not-so-little pup following you.

You giggled as you crawled into bed and were immediately suffocated by Shawn throwing himself on top of you.

“Baby… what are you doing?” you tried not to laugh, though when he looked up at you with those gorgeous eyes and little pout, your heart melted.

“You’ve been far away all day,” he whined, rolling his massive body off yours but keeping his arm over your waist and nuzzling his face into your neck.

You frowned. “What do you mean? I’ve been no more than five feet away from you all day,” you countered, remembering his somewhat rule that he needed to be close to you today.

He shook his head and gave you a little kiss. “Five feet too far, if you ask me,” he grumbled.

Shawn nuzzled himself closer into your side, wrapping his entire body around yours as you played with those wild curls, small putts slipping past his pink lips.

“Babe… what’s going on?” you asked gently when he squeezed you with a whimper when you shifted.

His muffled voice rasped into your neck but you couldn’t make out his response, now with how much he was pressing his face into your skin.

You pulled his head away and forced him to look at you, finally seeing the softness in his golden eyes and your heart leapt at the sight.

“You know how we sometimes have heat? Where we can’t control it and we need our mates, sexually?” you nodded at his words, trying to tame his wild curls but they weren’t having any of it.

“It’s kinda like that. I crave your touch, your affection, _you_. But, it’s not sexual, it’s just pure love and it feels like you can’t breathe when you’re not around your mate.”

Your eyes softened at his explanation, slowly understanding why he was so touchy feely with you today.

With a nod of your head, you pushed him off you, much to his protest and whines, and yanked the shirt off your head.

Shawn frowned at you but allowed you to strip him naked, ushering him to take off your shorts and panties and you both lay naked beneath the sheets.

“You know I’m not in _that_ kind of heat, right?” Shawn spoke slowly, needing to make sure you understood what he’d previously said.

You nodded and pulled his heavy body on top of you, loving the crushing feeling he gave and he snuggled into you.

“I know, but when I need you, I always like to feel the warmth of your skin, figured maybe it’d be the same for you,” your shrugged, stomach flipping at the little kisses he littered on your warm tummy.

Shawn hummed, letting out a purr as you scratched at his scalp. “This is fucking perfect, baby. Christ, I love you,” he whispered out breathlessly, blinking slowly and his soft lips massaged your soft skin.

You smiled lazily down at him, stroking his hair and closing your eyes as sleep began to crawl over you.

“I love you, too, Shawn.”

 


	70. Little Family | Werewolf!Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back home after spending Christmas with Shawn’s family.

“You got it?” you called out over your shoulder, nose tingling from the biting cold that nipped at your rosy flesh. You cradled the five-month-old in your arms, his body clad in a Christmas jumpsuit, mittens, shoes, and a red, oversized puffer jacket, little ears hidden beneath his fathers winter hat.

You heard Shawn struggle out a grunt as he hauled another overnight bag onto his shoulder, spare hand barely gripping the five gift bags that carried your presents, the bottom of the thick paper threatening to tear through. “Yep!” Shawn barely managed to call out, words muffled by the car keys that were dangling from between those pearly white teeth of his.

Upon his confirmation, you nodded to yourself and bent your knees, free hand reaching for the baby bag and you swung it over your shoulder. Raul cooed at the movement, mitten-covered hands desperately itching at his button nose as you pushed your way into your home, a familiar sense of relief flooding you whole as you let out a content sigh.

The tree was still up in the corner of the lounge, just beside the fire; lights on and baubles shining. You were grateful the pack didn’t smother the plant with multicoloured tinsel while you were gone, could feel yourself growing anxious when you pulled into the driveway.

The fire crackled as you placed Raul’s baby bag on the coffee table and wandered toward the tree where his little bouncer sat. You looped your foot around one of the poles and tugged it forward, wincing when the metal scratched on the hardwood floors. Just as you placed the boy in the bouncer, his eyes fluttering closed once more, a sharp bang and a string of curses spurred his eyes to shoot open again with a whaling cry.

You spun around with a stern face, gritting your teeth at the alpha before turning back to the baby. “It’s okay, pup. Daddy is just a clutz,” you cooed in a playful voice, kneeling down and tugging his puffer coat from his warm body. You watched him for a moment, how those big hazel eyes were just like his fathers, and the way his bottom lip quivered slightly.

You quickly tugged off his mittens and shoes, pulling the humongous hat from his head and stifling a laugh at the sight of his ungodly curls that whirled in every direction. You scooped him into your arms, cooing him softly and letting the boy grip onto your finger as you rocked him back and forth.

“Is he okay?” Shawn finally asked, bags at his feet and door closed behind him as he stretched out the tense muscles of a four-hour drive from his parents’ house. You nodded but kept your eyes on the pup, thumb stroking his pink cheeks and Shawn took a tentative step toward you, arms around your waist and your back to his chest.

“Hmm, it’s good to be home,” he whispered into the crook of your neck, soft lips planting sweet kisses to your delicate skin and you hummed in agreement, too caught up by the way Raul’s long lashes fluttered across his skin as he began to doze back off.

“Remind me again why we stayed at my parents for two weeks?” Shawn grumbled against you, hips ever so slightly rolling into your backside and you scoffed out a laugh and shook your head. “Because they hardly get to see their grandson and we missed them,” you remind him, easing out of his grasp and slowly placing Raul back into his bouncer, waiting a moment until you knew he was out for the count and throwing the baby monitor in your jacket pocket.

“Baby,” Shawn whined quietly, sluggishly following you to the front door where you grabbed three gift bags of Raul’s presents and trudged up the stairs and into his room. Shawn continued to whine behind you, inevitably pulling you into him when you turned to grab the rest of the bags and you fell into your chest.

You smiled up at him sleepily and wrapped your arms around his neck. “What can I do for you?” you asked softly, eyes barely open as he slowly swayed you both side to side, dipping his head down and his lips brushed against your ear. “You could do a lot for me, actually,” he whispered back lowly, voice dripping with seduction and you giggled tiredly to yourself.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” you sigh as you curl into his arms, the side of your face pressed against the soft cotton of his navy shirt. You stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the warmth and company of each other until Shawn kissed the top of your head and piped up.

“How about you go take a shower while I bring Raul up to bed and put his gifts away?” he proposed, brow quirked and you pulled away with a sleepy smile. “Hmm, okay. Remember he has to have a diaper change and you gotta put that stuff on his gums,” you mumbled sleepily, but Shawn already knew the drill and nodded his head with a soft smile.

“I got it, baby. Callie and Scarlett are in the kitchen if I need them,” he ushered you into your shared bedroom, cupping your cheeks and giving your squished lips a sweet peck. He smacked your bum as you wandered into the bathroom, grinning at the yelp you cried in shock before you flipped him off and closed the door.

As Shawn was about to leave the bedroom, he caught sight of Callie carrying Raul, and Scarlett hauling up bags of gifts. Before Shawn could open his mouth to ask what was happening, Callie was pressing a finger to her lips and taking a step toward him. “We got him, go take a shower or something, you stink of your sister’s cat,” Callie grimaced through her whisper.

Shawn chuckled quietly but nodded nonetheless, holding Raul’s head and giving the top of it a gentle kiss before bidding the betas a goodnight. He closed the bedroom door and tore his shirt off, throwing it in the hamper as the sound of water running caught his ears. Shawn quickly stripped the rest of his clothing and wedged his way into the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain open and grinning when he sees you smile sheepishly.

“Lazy shower sex?”


	71. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets his wisdom teeth removed and doesn’t believe he already scored you.

Shawn knew there were certain foods he couldn’t eat after his wisdom tooth removal, but did he listen? No. So here he was, back at the dentist, under aesthetic and getting his other one removed. 

Karen had taken him the first time, but since you didn’t have work today, it made sense for you to take him, rather than Karen drive for two hours. 

You sat in the waiting room, texting Shawn’s family in the group chat and letting them know that everything was going well when an assistant came out, called your name, and said Shawn’s surgery was over. 

You quickly let his family know, shoved your phone in your pocket, and followed the tall brunette through the doors and into the little room Shawn was escorted into. 

There he sat, spaced out on the seat as he toyed with his fingers. “Hey, hun,” you spoke softly, rounding the chair so you kneeled beside him. Shawn looked at you, cheeks slightly swollen and rosy, lips parted and a little bloody.

“How are you feeling?” you asked, a small smile gracing your lips but the young man froze and his eyes widened. “Woah… you’re like, super pretty,” he mumbled out, words muffled by the gauge in his mouth but you understood and let out a small laugh. 

“Thank you, honey. Are you in any pain?” you asked again, eager to know if there was any way you could help settle him. He shook his head and looked closely at you as if he knew you from somewhere but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Like, so gorgeous. Can I take you to dinner?” he asked, eyes lulling and his head gently swayed from side to side. You stifled a laugh at the sight of him, shaking your head with a smile. 

“Sure, baby. When you’re feeling a little better, you can take me to dinner.” you agreed, overly amused by the way his eyes widened and pure shock written on his face. 

“Wait, really?  _You_ wanna go out with  _me_?” he asked, couldn’t believe his ears and you took his hand in yours and kissed the back of it softly. 

“Of course, baby… you’re my fiance,” you remind him, his eyes only grew wider and he sat up in his seat and yelled at you. “Fiance!? We’re engaged?” he cried out.

You laughed and nodded your head, holding up your hand and he grabbed it, inspecting that gorgeous diamond ring he’d gifted you just four months ago. “Holy shit,” he whispered, dropping your hand and looking at your face again. 

“I know, I got lucky, huh?” you grinned at him. Shawn shook his head. “I’m the lucky one, Jesus Christ, look at you!” He cried out, hands above his head and he watched his dentist walk back in the room. 

“Bro, that’s my fiance, she’s gonna be my wife, dude!” 


	72. Furniture Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shawn shop for things for your new place.

“Ooh, this one’s cute,” you gushed, pointing to the gorgeous grey fabric couch on your left. Shawn hummed and wrapped his arms around your middle, chin resting above your head as you eyed the couch.

“And it’d look so good with the grey/silver theme we were talking about,” you remind him, hands resting on his and he nodded his head before leading you back to weave through the different couches the store sold. 

“I like this one,” Shawn pointed to a large L-shaped couch, grey fabric that looked a lot cosier than the one you pointed out before. Your eyes widened at the sight and you quickly nodded your head, wiggling out of his grasp to feel the full fabric of it. 

Shawn followed and took a seat, sighing at its comfort straight away. “Babe, just think of how perfect this would be for movies and cuddles,” he gushed softly, eyes closing for a second as he pictured you both cuddled together. 

You hummed in agreement and nodded your head. “I think this is the one,” you suggested, bottom lip between your teeth and Shawn nodded with a grin. “Grab one of those tickets and we can go and look for a bed.”

You did as he asked and grabbed the ticket that you’d later take to the checkout before following Shawn through the building and toward the areas for bedroom furniture. 

“What sort of bed are you thinking?” you asked, fingers intertwined with his and shrugged his shoulders. “We have a big room, so we need a big bed to fill up space. Plus, I’m literally too big for the bed I have now,” he reasoned, a chuckle falling from your lips but you agreed, nonetheless. 

“Okay, so like, the biggest bed they have,” you joked back, but you knew you’d most likely buy the largest bed available. “Pretty much,” he hummed, kissing the back of your hand and twirling you around, holding you to his side as you looked for a new bed and mattress you’d soon be breaking in. 


	73. Accident (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn accidentally gets too carried away.

His hand tightened around your throat, cutting off your airs supply as he ploughed into you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, body shaking and convulsing in pure ecstasy. 

He noticed the way your body quaked, now your legs trembled and choked moans spluttered from your throat. He continued his relentless assault, sending waves of euphoria right through your body.

“Shawn,” you choked out, jaw slack as you were swallowed whole by the pure ecstasy he gave you. He was a drug and you were a user, you couldn’t get enough.

He noticed how responsive you became, how you moaned out louder than ever before, and Shawn tightened his grip on your throat, unknowingly cutting off your air supply, completely.

You panicked for a moment, tried to utter out that safe word he always reminded you of when things got too much, but you couldn’t, you couldn’t speak.

Your face turned pink, and before you knew it, you were scratching at his hand around your throat, eyes wide and you finally choked out his name.

He knew just by that choked tone that it wasn’t a moan, rather a frantic cry. He stilled his movements immediately, releasing your throat with wide eyes as you gasped for air.

Tears stained your cheeks as you panted, Shawn staring at you helplessly as he pulled out and sat beside you, hands cupping your face.

“I’m so sorry, oh my God, baby,” he apologised profusely, stuttering like a mess and brushing your matted hit from your face.

“It’s okay,” you breathed shakily, shaking your head and holding his wrist in your hand, coughing to clear your throat.

Shawn shook his head and kissed your swollen cheeks. “We’re not doing that ever again. Are you okay? Honey, I’m so fucking sorry…” he rambled, tears pooling in his eyes and you smiled up at him.

“Shawn, it’s okay. It just scared me a little and I couldn’t breathe, but you stopped as soon as you realised. It wasn’t your fault and I’m okay!” you tried to reassure him, kissing his lips but he shook his head.

“Nope, never again. I can’t believe I hurt you,” a tear fell down his cheek and you shook your head at him. “You didn’t. It’s okay, baby, I’m okay!” but he wouldn’t have any of it.

For the rest of the night, Shawn kept you in his arms, repeatedly apologising and peppering your face with kisses, despite your constant reminders that he had nothing to apologise for.


	74. Pregnancy Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seems to fit but Shawn’s hand in yours.

You stared at yourself in the mirror, panic clear on your face and your bottom lip quivered as you examined your reflection.

Nothing fit. Your thighs were too big, hips too wide and belly to swollen to even fit into a flowy dress that was originally a size to big.

The tears were looking in your eyes and you began to tug at your hair, heat rising in your body and throat constricting your airways.

You threw the dress back on the bed, plopping on the mattress in nothing but your underwear and you willed back the tears, desperate for them not to ruin your makeup.

“Honey, you almost ready?” Shawn called out from the hall, most likely shoving his shirt in my dress pants as he approached the bedroom.

You quickly sniffled back tears and shook your head, hands on your knees as you leant forward a little. “I’m not going,” you sigh, kicking off your heels and shaking your head.

“What? Why? The whole point is to celebrate the pregnancy,” he reminded you, eyes full of concern as he knelt between your legs.

“Nothing fits,” you whispered, as if you were ashamed to admit it. “I’m getting fat and none of my nice clothes fit,” you mumble.

Shawn stares at you with wide and a little smile. “You’re not fat, baby… you’re pregnant. This was bound to happen. Tomorrow, we’ll get some new clothes and maternity stuff for when you get bigger,” he cooed.

You groaned at him. “But that doesn’t help us now. I have  _nothing_  to wear but your sweatpants and shirt. Not exactly appropriate for the restaurant,” you remind him, riddled with anxiety.

“Then we can cancel the reservations and get take out food here. Mum and Dad won’t mind… Aaliyah would probably thank us for it,” he grins and all you can do is pout.

“I don’t wanna ruin tonight,” you whispered out, barely audible but he still heard you. “You’re not ruining anything, honey. You need to be comfortable,” he cooed.

“I just feel so big and gross,” you whimper. Shawn holds your face in his hands and kisses your nose. “Your belly is gonna keep growing but, baby, you are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered, thumb stroking across your cheek.

“I don’t feel it,” you mumble out, tear slipping down your cheeks and Shawn hummed. “Then let me pamper you and make you feel beautiful. We can get in some sweats and watch movies. I’ll do your hair and run you a bath, give you a massage,” he listed off.

“We can cancel dinner and they won’t question it, baby. Let me take care of you,” he pleaded, eyes watering just a little more than before and with a huff, you nodded.


	75. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a rainy day with Shawn.

“I can’t believe it’s rained  _all_ day,” you whispered as Shawn finally took a seat beside you and handed you your cup of tea. He hummed and threw an arm around your shoulder, mumbling a reply of agreement and taking a sip of his hot beverage. 

The sky was grey, soft rumbles of thunder echoing through the clouds as the bustle of the city continued below. You and Shawn had spent the entire day spring cleaning the apartment and slowly began to pack for the tour. 

You knew he still had at least a week and a half left, but it was always best to get a headstart. “Did you wanna watch another murder mystery?” Shawn asked, pressing a kiss to your temple while you stared out the window. 

You nodded your head and Shawn clicked on the next YouTube video that was waiting to be played. The soft voice of Danelle Hallan echoed through the apartment, the eery music playing in the background and you snuggled into Shawn’s side. 

“I don’t get how you like these so much,” Shawn whispered, reaching over for the giant blanket he had thrown over the back of the couch. He laid it over your laps and you snuggled closer into his side, your mug on the table as you wrapped an arm around his middle.

“They’re interesting and educational. Besides, I know you actually like them… even just a little,” you teased, leaning up to kiss his jaw and he huffed out a laugh and nodded his head.

“Wanna cook or get take-out tonight?” he mumbled, not wanting to disturb you but also too hungry to not ask. You hummed. “We should cook, do at least one thing that’s productive,” you huffed, though you didn’t really want to. 

You both stayed silent for a little while, Shawn peppering kisses against your cheek and head and eventually, you were both passed out on the couch, limbs intertwined with your head in his lap and his hands in your hair.


	76. Lucky Ladies | Dad!Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn spoils you and your daughters on Valentine’s Day.

Shawn had finally set everything up; the rose petals, the flowers, the gifts… everything was in place, and all he needed was to wake his girls. 

He climbed onto the bed, crawling over to your sleeping figure with a small smile toying at his lips. Shawn brushed the stray hair from your face and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. 

You stirred in your sleep, brows furrowing and you blinked away your hazy dream. “Good morning, baby,” Shawn whispered against your ear, allowing you to turn your head so he could place a tender kiss to your sleep-swollen lips. 

You hummed and pulled away with a smile. “Hm, morning,” you mumbled out, voice a little groggy but Shawn’s smile only grew. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, blinking away the sleep when you noticed red rose petals scattered across the sheets. 

You picked one up, the silky feeling of the petal rubbing against the pads of your fingers and you looked up at Shawn. “What’s all this?” you asked, a smile hinting on your face as you noticed a path of red rose petals lead to the bedroom door. 

Shawn shrugged with a grin. “Why don’t you go and find out?” he raised his brows, loving the way your smile grew and you jumped out of the bed, Shawn’s shirt drowning you as your bare feet padded along the floor.

Opening the bedroom door, you noticed more rose petals that lead down the hallway, separating to lead you to the bedroom doors of your daughters that sat opposite each other and another path leading to the stairs. 

“You wake Peyton, I’ll get Amelia,” Shawn whispered from behind you, kissing your neck and squeezing your hips before disappearing into the two-year-old’s bedroom.

With a smile, you went to wake your four-month-old, a soft smile on your lips when you noticed the petals leading up to her crib. Peyton lay on her back, feet kicking as her chubby hands struggled to reach her legs. 

She gurgled to herself, little giggles slipping from her lips and you cooed at the sight. “Good morning, gorgeous,” you squeaked at her, Peyton’s eyes widening when she see you hover over her bed.

She reached out for you eagerly, bottom lip quivering when you didn’t pick her up as soon as she would have liked. You cooed her when you held her to your chest, giggling at the way she instantly calmed. 

You made your way to the hall, baby in your arms as Shawn wandered out of Amelia’s room, her little hand holding his fingers as she giggled and gaped at the rose petals that lead down the stairs. 

“Hold Mummy’s hand and go downstairs with her and Pey,” he encouraged, gently pushing her to your side and you took her hand, following the petals down the stairs and around the corner, leading to the lounge. 

The second you peered your head in the doorway, your heart dropped. The entire floor was drowning in red petals, bunches of roses scattered on every available surface. 

Two incredibly large teddies sat on the ground, leaning against the couch and Amelia took off in a sprint toward them, jumping onto its soft belly and giggling uncontrollably. 

“Shawn…” you trailed off breathlessly, unable to take your eyes off what he’d done. Peyton squirmed in your hold, making grabby hands for the other bear and you carefully set her down between its legs, leaning her back against its tummy. 

“Daddy! It’s a big bear!” Amelia squealed through a grin, Shawn’s smile growing as you turned around with wide eyes and parted lips. 

He grinned at you and held your cheeks in his hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” he smiled, kissing your lips softly and you all but melted into his touch. You tried not to cry at his gesture, looking back at your little girls that giggled and hugged the bears. 

“All I got you was a new guitar strap,” you laughed out a watery chuckle, sniffling back tears and Shawn shook his head with a grin. “And the most beautiful family I could ever ask for,” he reminded. 

Liked by  **niallhoran** ,  **yourusername**  and  **3,852,019 others**

**shawnmendes**  Happy Valentine’s Day to the three loves of my life. You girls are my entire world and I don’t know what I’d do without you! Love you x

View all 147,029 comments

**yourusername**  we are three very lucky ladies. we love you baby x

**teddygeiger**  oh wOW


	77. Wrong

The argument had started over something ridiculous, something about how he was spending too much time in the studio and how little time he was spending at home with you.

You knew it was a low blow, to blame your insecurities and boredom on him working late hours when he was so fucking passionate about what he did for a living.

The second he walked through the door you’d jumped down his throat, complaining that you’d eaten alone for the fourth time this week, despite telling him it was okay that he was staying a few hours later at the studio.

He’d tried to remind you of that, though it became increasingly difficult when you were so caught up in frustration that he couldn’t even get a word out—no matter how hard he tried.

He stood there and took it, though, waiting for you to be done with your part so he could calmly speak his. But the second you go too deep into your head and accused him of spending his time seeing other girls, was when he snapped.

“Fuck you,” he scoffed in complete and utter disbelief and anger. You knew he’d never do  _anything_  of the sort to anyone, let alone the love of his life, and it was safe to say he was fucking fuming.

His words struck you as he shook his head and walked away, back to you as he wandered down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

You stood there in complete shock, anger slowly subsiding and you realised just how badly you’d hurt him, how much you’d overacted. Guilt was quick to wash over you and you quickly wished you could take it all back, that you’d just greeted him with a kiss at the door instead.

You sighed and rubbed the tour forehead, taking a deep breath and slowly padding down the hall with slouched shoulders. You stood outside the bedroom door, lip taut between your teeth and gently rapped your knuckles against the wood.

A muffled “come in” could be sounded from the other side and you gently opened the door, stepping into the room with pursed lips and sorrowful eyes.

“Came to accuse me of anything else?” Shawn quipped, face hard and contorted in anger. You pursed your lips and watched him slouch back into the bed, laying on his back with his head resting on the pillows; eyes puffy and hair a mess.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that and I don’t know why I did. I’m just—I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to come home after a long day at work to me screaming at you.” You apologise, worry etched in your brows as you stared at him in concern.

Your heart was thumping and his was breaking, completely fucked that you thought he’d do that to you. “No, I  _don’t_  deserve that.” He scoffed back, eyes rolling slightly and he shook his head.

You stared down at the floor, guilt now completely consuming you and Shawn sat up, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his arm. He stood in front of you, fingers tilting your chin up to look at him.

“I love you, and you know that. Don’t you dare fucking accuse me of something like that ever again. You  _know_  I’d never do that to anyone, especially not to you.” He spoke, softly kissing your lips and brushing your hair from your face.

He pulled away, face still hard but you could still manage to see the hurt in his eyes. He tucked a piece of hair behind you ear before brushing past you.

“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”


	78. Lap Dance | Mob!Shawn

With a neat scotch in one hand and your ass cheek in the other, Shawn’s teeth drew blood from his gorgeous pink lips. His arousal was evergrowing and the bulge in his slick black dress pants only made it harder to ignore.

You straddled his lap, your lace covered pussy grinding against his throbbing cock and he tried to bite back his moans the best he could.

His cheekbone was lightly grazed, the aftermath of a deal gone wrong and a bad day in the making — but the second you caught whiff of his tenseness, you dragged him to his office, shimmied out of your clothes, and gave him a show.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He rasped out, squeezing your ass and you rolled your hips against his to the thick bass of the music that sounded from his little stereo.

You grinned at him, taking his drink and placing it on his desk behind you. You grabbed his hand and brought it up to your chest, allowing him to snake it beneath your bra and his fingers toyed with your pearling nipples.

“God, you’re so good to me,” he whines out with a lazy smile, lips attaching themselves to your neck and you hummed out a soft moan.

“Gotta make sure you’re running the Mob with as little stress as possible, baby. And this is the best way to help.” You grinned cheekily, climbing off him and sinking to your knees between his legs.

“So let me take care of you.”


	79. Red Roses | CEO!Shawn

Another night with Shawn spent at the office. You were cuddled on the sofa, the home-cooked meal long forgotten as the spoiled food remained sat on the dining table.

You’d carried the bottle of red to the couch with you, knew it probably wasn’t the best idea considering the couch was a plush white and Shawn would have your head on a stick if you ruined it. 

But Shawn had ruined  _your_  night, so you were going to have  _his_  head on a stick, instead. Your texts and calls had been ignored and you were beginning to wonder if he was even staying late at the office in the first place. 

You knew he had a lot of business to attend to, but he always sat at his desk with his phone by his side in case of emergencies. He’d been a little distant lately, and you wondered if this was his way of subtly telling you it was over. 

Surely not, though. You were engaged and living together, and just distancing yourself doesn’t warrant a breakup, right? 

You chewed on your bottom lip, brows slightly pinched together and the second you went to reach for your phone, a key rattling in the lock had stopped you. 

You froze with wide eyes, expecting him to be out later than this. The door slowly pushed open and a suit-clad Shawn wandered in, struggling to hide something huge behind his back and you frowned. 

“Hey,” you murmur, trying to see over his shoulder or around his side for what he was so protectively keeping from you. 

Shawn looks at you with a wide smile and kicks the door closed, the top few buttons of his shirt undone with his tie hanging low, dark chest hair peeking out. 

“I know I’m like two hours late for our dinner, and I’m so fucking sorry. But… here’s why.” 

From behind his back, Shawn pulled out a gigantic bouquet of red roses, and while they were incredibly beautiful and you appreciated the gesture, you failed to understand how that took him two hours. 

Shawn quickly sensed your confusion and sat beside you on the couch.   
“They’re not real flowers.” He told you, struggling to hold the box of roses in his hands and you could see the way his muscles flexed. 

“I’ve been going to this pottery session during my lunch hour at work, ‘cause I wanted to do something special for you for our anniversary.” He continued to explain. 

“And I told the teacher how much you love roses and that I got you a bunch on our first date. So… I made these for you, all of them.”

At this, your entire heart explodes. At least thirty bright red clay roses stare up at you, painted and sculpted to perfection—even the fake box they’re sitting it. 

Tears begin to well in your eyes and you launch yourself into his arm, careful of his artwork and kiss his lips so softly. 

“I love you so much. You’re fucking incredible.” You choke out, staring at the flowers and wondering how you got as lucky as him. 

You knew the business took up most of his time, and you admired him for being such a successful CEO, but little things like this and the time and effort he put into a gift, always remind you that you come first, no matter what. 


	80. Clutz

You were a clutz. That much was certain. And you knew that in the event of an apocalypse, you’d be the first sucker to die. So, it was no surprise that you twisted your ankle while bouncing down some stairs, fell, and grazed all of your elbows while doing so.

You got back up though, laughing hysterically with Shawn’s crew until Brian saw blood and the laughing stopped and suddenly, it wasn’t so funny. You couldn’t put pressure on your foot and your elbows began to ache.

Brian looped an arm around your waist and helped you to sit down, propping your leg up on one of the spare amps with a little pillow beneath it.

“Stay there, I’ll get Shawn.”

“No! ‘Cause then he’ll start panicking and I don’t want him to start worrying while he’s performing.” You sigh, shaking your head and Brian huffs but doesn’t argue, knows you were right anyway. 

Instead, he takes off your booties and sock, wincing at the already visible swelling and asks security if they can get you an ice pack and some sterile wipes for your elbows.

You grunt when the icepack comes into contact with your skin and Brian carefully wipes away at your cuts, sticking to big bandaids on them.

He makes sure you sit backstage while Shawn performs, something you’ve never done before as you’re always at side stage and dancing along. He sits with you, keeps you company and changes the ice on your foot when you need it.

By the time Shawn’s finishing In My Blood, the swelling has gone down and you’re able to put your shoe back on, but as you’re about to stand, your foot gives way and you still can’t put any pressure on it.

Brian eyes you wearily with his hands out, ready to catch you at any moment but you swat his hands away. “I’m fine! I swear, just got a little dizzy after sitting down for too long.” But Brian knows you’re lying.

You wobble over to side stage, ready to greet your man with a massive smile and kiss. And it’s only seconds before he’s running off stage and straight to you, scooping you up in his arms, all sweaty and gross, but you don’t mind.

“You were amazing!” You praise him, and you didn’t have to be watching to know that. Shawn grins and kisses your lips hungrily, plopping you back on your feet as his team and crew come to congratulate him.

You struggle to find your footing and grip onto Shawn’s shirt, pulling at the fabric and he quickly twists and catches you, laughing and then turning back round to his friends.

You lean against the wall while Shawn wraps up, not wanting to put un-needed pressure on your foot and although you can’t walk, you’re fairly sure you’re gonna get away with it if you just tell him your shoes have hurt your feet instead.

But then Shawn comes bolting toward you with nothing but worry in his eyes, and you know just from that look alone, that Brian fucking told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” He yelps, grabbing your arms and gently moving them so he can see the damage covered on your elbow. 

You move your arm and feign confusion. “What are you on about?” You force out a laugh, breathing hitching when he falls to his knees and taps your feet with a stern face.

“Don’t lie to me. Which foot?” He asks and you sigh, wiggling your right one and he gently tugs off your boot and assesses the injury, sighing when he notices the bruises already forming. 

“Okay, no walking for you.” He decides, jumping back to his feet. He throws your shoe to Brian and before you can protest, Shawn’s throwing you over his shoulder and patting a beat on your bum.

“You’re such a fucking clutz.”


	81. Sub!Shawn Headcanon (Smut)

  * Shawn is in control of a lot of things in his life, so sometimes he likes _someone else_  to be in control.
  * He loves getting praised, like  _adores_  it. When you tell him how much of a “good boy” he is and how good he makes you feel, he literally thinks he could cum there and then
  * You’d be sitting on his face with his hands tied to the headboard, rolling your hips against his tongue and crying out how good he’s fucking you
  * And Shawn would just moan into your pussy and keep lapping you up, mumbling “Your good boy,” against your clit
  * Shawn would be such a good boy and listen to what you say, just wanting to please you and make you feel good.
  * And he’d try so hard not to cum, let you have your way with him
  * And when you finally touch him, you tell him he can’t touch you back
  * And he’s a sobbing mess because he wants to love on you 
  * And then you’d let him choose where he wanted to cum because he’d been such a good boy
  * Shawn would choose to cum on your chest and then he’d just hold you
  * Telling you how much he loves you and how much he appreciates you
  * And you’d just melt and tell him how good he was for you and how proud you are ajkasjksdj




	82. And That's Enough

Tears are brimming in your eyes by the time you make it to the front door of Shawn’s condo. Your clothes are soaked through, hair a matted mess to your face. Your makeup is surely ruined but al you can think about is your cozy boyfriend on the other side of the door.

You sniffle back tears of frustration when the key doesn’t go in the lock and you’re sure you’re close to having a complete meltdown any second now.

But then the door slowly swings open and your boyfriend looks at you with soft eyes and a pitiful smile. He’s clad in sweats and that Harvard jumper you love and your knees go weak.

“C’mere, baby,” he motions, arms open wide and you fall into them — face nuzzling into his chest and he holds you tight.

He’s warm and familiar — he’s home. He doesn’t care that you’re soaked right through or that you’re drenching his once dry clothes. Instead, he holds you closer and kisses the top of your head.

“Go get in the bath, hun. I’ll lock up and we can talk all about it, okay?” He speaks softly, hands now cupping your swollen cheeks and he kisses your chapped lips softly.

You hum and nod your head, slumping past him and following the scent of your candy floss flavoured bath bomb. When you reach the bathroom, your heart swells. A bottle of wine and two champagne flutes sit on the window ledge and a few tea light candles scatter the surfaces.

You coo and wipe your tears away, kicking off your shoes and wiggling your toes. As you begin to unbutton your soaked blouse, Shawn wanders in behind you, hands on your hip and he kisses your jaw.

“This okay, honey?” He asks softly, reaching around and unbuttoning your dripping blouse for you. You hum with a soft smile and nod your head, head lulling back to rest against his collarbone and he smiles down at you.

“I’m so lucky,” you murmur out, words strung together but you were still coherent to him. Shawn grins and tugs the blouse off your shoulders and it hits the floor with a little splodge.

“I’m the lucky one.” He corrects you, helping you out of your pants and underwear that’s always soaked through from the rain. You step out of the undergarment and turn around to face him.

With your hands on his chest, you toy with the little fuzzy pieces of cotton on his jumper. “I guess we’re both lucky then,” you smile, reaching up to kiss his soft lips.

Shawn smiles into the kiss, lips on yours and he wraps his arms around your middle. “I love you,” he murmurs against you, a smile breaking out over your lips and your tears are long forgotten.

“I love you, too.” You grin, pulling away to tug his jumper over his head.

Shawn places it gently on the counter, knowing you’re going to want to wear it when you’re out of the bath and you smile at the gesture. You help him pull down his sweats and underwear and then he’s stood in all his naked glory.

Your stomach breaks into somersaults when he leads you to the bath tub, stepping in first and holding his hand out for you to take. He guides you into the hot water, bubbles floating across the surface.

He sits down first, legs open wide and you sink into the water with your back to his chest and let out a sigh of relaxation as the water consumes you.

“You wanna talk about it?” Shawn’s soft voice asks from behind you. You hum and close your eyes, sinking further into the water and cuddling into him a little.

“It just sucked,” you sighed. “We were so behind in everything and then we didn’t have a break all day, then I got caught in the storm on the way home and a car drove past and splashed me, which I’m pretty sure was on purpose.” You rant, Shawn humming when suitable and listening closely to everything you said.

You sigh again and cuddle your back into his chest, sinking into the warmth of the bath and Shawn can’t help but wrap his arms around you a little tighter. “But I’m home with you and that’s enough to make me forget about all of today’s shit.”

Shawn smiles to himself and kisses your shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck and lets himself fall deeper and deeper in love with you and your strength. 


	83. Not Us

It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. One minute you’re making soup and the next, you’re throwing that ceramic vase you and Shawn had made together on your first date.

You freeze with wide eyes, bottom lip trembling and you’re suddenly no longer angry at him, but furious at yourself. “No, no, no, no, no,” you cry out, arms outstretching in front of you and you slowly approach the shattered ceramic.

Shawn takes a step behind you with wide eyes, breathing laboured as you fall to your knees and a small sob teeters through your throat. “Oh my God, no.” You whimper, tears falling from your eyes and Shawn sinks down to his knees beside you. 

He pulls you into his side, holding you close and trying to hush you. “It’s okay, baby. It was an accident.” He tries to remind you, his tears bubbling as he realises the first memory you made together is gone.

“I broke it, Shawn. I fucking broke it.” You sob out, and you can’t help but think maybe the broken vase is a metaphor for your relationship, and you can’t help the sickness that boils in your stomach. 

“Stop it! It was an accident!” He tries to coo, tries to tell you it’s okay but all you can think is that you’ve somehow cursed your relationship, like you’ve signed a deal with the devil and he’ll take Shawn away the minute your time is up.

“Y/N,” he demands, pulling away so he’s cupping your face in his hands, wiping away the tears with the soft pads of his thumbs. 

“The  _vase_ is broken,  _not_ us.” His voice is stern and he knows what’s going through your head and all you can do is take a deep breath and nod, and it feels like a little weight is lifted off your shoulders.

“I love you, and a little argument or a broken vase isn’t going to change that,” Shawn whispers. 

You nod your head and take a deep breath, sniffling back tears and he smiles softly, gently kissing your lips before he helps you to box up the broken pieces of ceramic and pull you into another hug; the argument long forgotten.


	84. Nervous

Shawn watches the way your knee bounces as he pulls up in his parent’s driveway. You bite your nails, taking short, quick breathes and he leans over to take your hand away from your mouth.

“Hey,” he whispers softly. “They’re going to love you.” He kisses your knuckles and you take another deep breath. 

You were scared, absolutely petrified. You knew how much Shawn loved his family and valued their opinions, and the thought of them disliking you literally made you sick to your stomach.

“What if they don’t?” You ask hastily, your bottom lip almost bleeding from all the biting. 

Shawn softly shakes his head and smiles. “They will.”

“But what if they don’t?” You ask again, and he can see the doubt and fear on your face. 

“It won’t change my feelings for you,” Shawn assures you, kissing your knuckles again.

He climbed out of the Jeep, rounding the front and opening your door for you. He takes your hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze and he leads you up to the drive and to the front door.

You consider turning around and running for the hills, but the front door opens and a little squeal hits your ears and you’re face to face with Karen. 

“Oh, you’re so beautiful, come here!” She squeals, pulling you into a hug and Shawn grins at you, nodding his head and you breathe just a little easier at the thought of spending the rest of the night with his family.


	85. A Better Person

You weren’t a cold person, far from it, actually. You just liked to keep to youse;f and rarely found yourself conversing with people you didn’t know unless absolutely necessary.

But as you found yourself scrolling through the nasty tweets about you as you laid in bed, a permanent frown had managed to etch its way between your brows and you were lost in your head.

_Why is someone so kind as Shawn with someone like her?_

_He can do so much better._

_Wow, really thought Shawn would date a sweet girl, not some stuck up bitch that gives no one the time of day._

You gulped back a little choke and began to think to yourself. They were right, but only partly. People often told you that you were rude, but really, you just kept to yourself, anxiety having stopped you from putting yourself out there.

But the one thing that really bugged your little head was the second tweet. He can do so much better. You already knew he could have anyone he wanted in the blink of an eye, but hearing it from someone else only set you further into your head.

The phone was quickly snatched from your grasp and Shawn threw it across the bed, crawling between your legs and kissing your eyelids. “Next time I catch you reading those stupid comments, I’m gonna gouge these pretty little eyes out,” Shawn tries to joke.

You pull away and curl into yourself. “Do you think I’m a horrible person?”

Shawn frowned hard.

“Like, do you think I’m not a  _nice_ person?” You correct yourself and Shawn scoffs. 

“You’re kidding, right? You’re the kindest fucking person I know, that’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you,” he cooed, rubbing your back and you curled into his chest. 

“You’re closed off to new people, and keep to yourself. You’re quiet, keep out of trouble.” He whispered.

You nodded to yourself like you were trying to believe his words and Shawn cups your puffy cheeks in his huge hands. “You’re allowed to be closed off to new people, baby. But I know, and everyone who  _knows you_  knows that you’re such a kind and considerate person.”

Shawn placed a kiss to your lips and climbed off the bed, reaching for his phone and typing something quickly before your phone bleeped with a notification that he’d tagged you in a tweet.

**Shawn Mendes Tweeted:**

_@/yourusername is literally so kind and caring that one time when I was sick and on tour, she literally flew across the country to make soup and care for me._

And then again.

**Shawn Mendes Tweeted:**

_Oh, and one time, we went to six flags and she’d wanted to go for the longest time, but as we were cueing for the ride she loved, she got a text that her friend had broken up with her boyfriend, so she literally left the park and drove three hours to her house to comfort her friend_

**Shawn Mendes Tweeted:**

_And let’s not forget about the time she snuck a little girl into the q &a so she could give me a hug and ask why I love Y/N, and my reply was and always will be “because she’s the kindest, most passionate, and most caring person I’ve ever met”_

**Shawn Mendes Tweeted:**

_So show some respect for the love of my life because her kindness rubs off on me and she makes me a better person every fuckin day! x_


	86. Kicks | Werewolf!Shawn

With a giddy smile on your lips, you felt the pup kick against your belly again. Your hands were shaking and your breathing was laboured, but you couldn’t stop the grin on your lips.

“Shawn! He’s kicking!” You squealed out in delight, calling over your lover and the second the words left your lips, Shawn was on his knees, cupping your belly in his paw-like hands. 

He grinned like a mad man, eyes lighting up as the pup kicked again and he let out a breathy laugh, kissing the stretched skin.

“Hey, buddy,” he softly spoke, thumbs stroking the spot where he last kicked and Brian plopped down on the couch next to you. 

“Can’t believe how fat you’ve already gotten,” he quipped, earning a side-eye look from you. “No offence,” he quickly added. 

“She’s pregnant with a pup, the pregnancy is different,” Shawn briefly explained, attention to focus on your bump. 

Brian hummed and furrowed his brows. “So will it come out as a wolf or a human?”

“What!?” You yelped out, eyes wide and you were suddenly only just realising that could be a possibility. 

Shawn laughed and shook his head, grabbing your hand. “We didn't have sex when I was in wolf form, you dick. We’re into kinky shit, but beastiality ain't part of it,” Shawn interjects.

You take a deep breath and sink back into the couch, Shawn’s words finally registering and you smack Brian’s arm.

“Yeah, you dick. That’s so fucked up!” 

Brian lets out a yelp and pokes the side of your stomach, grinning when a little kick on the same spot is made by the baby.

Brian grins again. “Looks like he knows who is Uncle Brian is!” 


	87. Idiots

“They’re idiots. This is all they do all day. They don’t work hard.” Shawn teased, focusing the camera lens on you, Brian and Connor, all cramped on the sofa. 

You weren’t paying much attention, though, too busy falling asleep as you cuddled the pillow on your side. 

Shawn grinned as he watched your eyes flutter closed through the camera, completely amused by your ability to sleep in even the noisiest surroundings as you blocked out the music and obnoxious laughter of Connor and Brian beside you. 

He climbed from his spot on the floor and jumped onto the couch, careful not to land on you and he pushed Conor out of the way. 

Shawn grinned at the camera as he curled his long body around your little one, his arms holding your middle as he spooned you to the best of his ability in the position you were in.

You hummed in your sleep, your own hands holding onto his arms to keep him where he was and for a moment, Shawn forgot there was a camera on you and his friends were behind him when he kissed your nose and told you he loved you for the first time.


	88. Love on You

He knew he had nothing to worry about, that you’d never give another man or woman a second glance, but that still didn’t settle the uneasy feeling in his stomach whenever you told him you were going to the gym. 

So, when you told him today, Shawn insisted he was going to join you and argued that he needed to put some extra hours in the gym before he went back on tour with the busy schedule. 

He’d followed you and watched your routine, face in a hard glare when he noticed your trainer staring at your ass when you went down for squats. 

Shawn bit his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything or causing a scene, but when your trainer moved his gaze to watch your tits gently bounce in the mirror, Shawn lost it completely.

“Hey, babe? Can I talk to you real quick?” Shawn called out to you, the gym still fairly quiet as you liked to go in the evenings when no one was there. 

You trainer nodded and told you to take a break. As you made your way over to Shawn, you noticed the hard set in his jaw and curl in his brow. 

“You okay?” You asked softly, taking his hand in yours and playing with his long fingers absentmindedly. 

The second Shawn watched your trainer turn his back, he threw you over his shoulder and made a b-line for the changing rooms.

You squealed out a laugh as he set you down and kissed you like his life depended on it. 

“Shawn, what’s going on?” You mumble between his kisses, hands in his hair and he quickly assaults your neck, nipping the soft skin. 

“Don’t want him looking at you. Gonna mark up your chest so he knows not to,” Shawn grunted in your ear, sucking a purple bruise into your neck.

You giggled to yourself. “Are you jealous?”

Shawn pulled back with squinted eyes and swollen lips. “Not jealous, just protective. Now take off this shirt and let me love on you.”


End file.
